


Lustful Love (Kinktober)

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Somnophilia, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Stephen Strange, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Magic As Lube, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Stephen Strange, Public Sex, Sadism, Sex Armor, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Shower Sex, Slut Tony Stark, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub Tony Stark, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, Top Khan Noonien Singh, Top Sherlock Holmes, Top Stephen Strange, Train Sex, Vibrators, Virginity, Wall Sex, Window Sex, ass worship, blindfolding, striptease
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: "El amor es dulce, devoto y te eleva al cielo. Pero la lujuria es ardiente, descarada y te baja al infierno".Stephen Strange ama intensamente a Tony Stark, pero como buen pecador se perdía en el apetito sexual. Adora contemplar como el genio se convierte en un desastre libidinoso, con sus preciosos ojos miel nublados de placer y los sonoros gemidos producidos por su boca. Puede poseer el cuerpo de Tony las veces que quiera y nunca se cansara porque se ha vuelto su exquisita adicción."¿Qué quiere de mi, Doctor Strange?""Todo. Quiero todo de usted, Señor Stark"
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Robert Downey Jr, Khan Noonien Singh/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	1. Day 1: A Look

Sus ojos verdes grisáceo hicieron contacto con los ojos ámbar del multimillonario. Stephen le dio un sorbo a su whiskey a la vez que el hombre de cabellera castaña le ofrecía una pícara sonrisa; el neurocirujano se lamió los labios haciendo que el zagal que se hallaba al otro extremo del salón se mordiera su labio inferior seductoramente.

En ese momento un hombre calvo apareció al lado del moreno, tomándole del antebrazo y hablándole al oído. El castaño frunció el ceño y dijo un par de palabras antes de que el otro varón se fuera un poco disgustado. Nuevamente sus orbes hicieron contacto con los del doctor, Tony guiñó el ojo y seguidamente encauzó sus piernas hacia un corredor del extremo izquierdo.

Stephen entendió el mensaje del empresario y sin perder valioso tiempo abandonó el vaso de vidrio sobre la barra y se apresuró en seguirle el paso al genio.

A medida que caminaba la adrenalina viajaba prestamente por sus venas. El varón era conocedor de la fama de playboy del multimillonario Tony Stark, algunos de sus colegas de trabajo se jactaban dichosos de haber podido poseer el cuerpo del genio. Sin embargo, el médico siempre pensó que eran falacias porque Stark debía estar con una persona que estuviera a su altura, alguien como el propio Strange.

Vincent a veces se preguntaba que pasaría si llegara a conocer en persona al mismísimo CEO de Industrias Stark, incluso fantaseaba que el empresario cayera completamente a sus encantos. Humildad no es una palabra que describa al neurocirujano, él sabe perfectamente que es un odioso y prepotente, pero en defensa no es su culpa ser el mejor en su campo médico y tampoco que las féminas y varones quedaran hechizados con él.

Divisa como las caderas del ingeniero se menean mientras se dirige hacia una puerta. Tony voltea la cabeza y sonríe al ver al doctor detrás de él, devuelve la mirada al frente y alarga su brazo derecho para agarrar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. El moreno suspira cuando el médico lo alcanza, abrazándolo por detrás y presionando su erección contra su necesitado trasero. Ambos entran deprisa en la habitación, el lugar no es muy espacioso, albergando solo un diván, un piano de cola y el gran ventanal que daba paso a la luz de la luna llena. Strange logra llegar al interruptor, encendiendo la luz y viendo como el moreno recuesta su espalda al piano.

—Lo noto un poco tenso, señor. —Dice Tony, mirando descaradamente la entrepierna del contrario, regodeándose por la notable erección que marcaba sus pantalones.

—Es Doctor Stephen Strange. —Aclara con su característica personalidad egocéntrica, cosa que no molestó al genio.

El castaño apretó sus labios, sintiéndose extasiado por la voz grave de aquel varón. El ingeniero quería escucharlo decir cosas muy sucias mientras le jalaba del cabello y lo empujaba duramente contra el piano de cola.

El varón nacido en Filadelfia apreció la lujuria que los ojos marrones expresaban. Con seguridad se acercó al moreno, posando su zurda en la mejilla del contrario. El cuerpo de Tony pronto comenzó arder y tenía la urgente necesidad de quitarse el maldito traje de diseñador.

El pulgar de Stephen recorrió despaciosamente el contorno del labio menor, observando las mejillas coloradas y la desbordante libidinosidad que mostraba el rostro del de menor estatura. Progresivamente su mano libre se aventuró en sujetar el glúteo del genio, causando que este jadee anhelante por el repentino toque.

—Por favor… —Suplica el empresario, cerrando los ojos y sujetándose del piano. Su falo se ha puesto duro por los dulces masajes a su trasero.

—¿Por favor qué? —Susurra el de orbes bicolor con su cara a centímetros de distancia del contrario, mirándolo fijamente y acariciando sus labios con su falange distal.

—Por favor, quiero que me llenes con tu polla. —Se retuerce al momento que el azabache inclina su cabeza para besar su cuello.

—Tranquilo, Señor Stark. —Habla el morocho, enorgulleciéndose por tener al genio cachondo y deseoso por él—. No queremos que esto termine rápido, ¿verdad?

—No… no queremos. —Concordó, sacando su lengua y lamiendo el dedo que aún seguía sobre su labio.

El de alta estatura mete su dedo índice dentro de la boca del ingeniero e instándole a que lo chupe. El moreno empieza a succionar el dedo sin cortar el contacto visual con los ojos heterocromáticos.

Stephen gruñe y presiona su dedo corazón sobre los labios del menor para que también lo chupe. Anthony se ve encantado con succionar los dedos del mayor, pasando su sinhueso por los falanges proximales hasta los distales. Las manos del moreno se colocan sobre los pectorales del morocho, entre tanto, Stephen empuja el trasero del genio hacia adelante, ejerciendo presión entre sus endurecidos miembros. El multimillonario gime y continua con la labor de chuparle los dedos al doctor en tanto que el mencionado restriega su virilidad contra la del menor, apretando el regordete trasero y deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la hendidura que separa los glúteos mayores.

—Me pregunto si así de bien que chupas mis dedos también chuparas mi polla. —Tony le entierra las uñas en sus pectorales—. Oh. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres mi polla en tu pecaminosa boca? —Algo dificultoso, Anthony asiente con la cabeza—. Mira nada más, el gran Tony Stark es una perra sumisa.

Las manos del intrépido doctor se alejan del castaño. Stark pestañea confuso y resentido por la perdida del calor que le transmitía el mayor.

Stephen atrapa el cuello del ingeniero, atrayéndolo bruscamente para besarlo vorazmente. El moreno intenta seguirle el ritmo, pero el hombre de cabello oscuro con leves canas a los lados es tan dominante que le es inviable. Sus lenguas comienzan a batallar por el control mas el doctor tiene todas las de ganar, aprisionando al inventor contra el instrumento musical y masajeando su erección.

Rompen el beso y sus bocas se unen por un hilo de saliva.

—De rodillas. —Demanda el azabache con una voz barítono. Tony todavía intenta regular su respiración mientras acata la orden del médico, manteniéndose sumiso y dejando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas. El piso de cerámica le jodera las rótulas, pero eso no es importante ahora.

Vincent se posiciona frente al inventor. Llevando sus manos por encima de la entrepierna del neurocirujano, soba su empalme, delineando la forma y quedando fascinado por lo grande que es. Desabotona y baja la cremallera de los pantalones, introduciendo su diestra con el objetivo de atrapar el falo y liberarlo. Al cumplir con la tarea el de cabello marrón se embelesa por lo asombroso que se ve el miembro erguido con las venas palpitando visiblemente, el glande de un bonito rosa y lubricado con el pre-cum.

Anthony alza la mirada, sonriéndole travieso al azabache. Sujetó firmemente el miembro, dándole un lengüetazo a la cabeza, provocando que el agrandado doctor jadeara ronco por la exquisita sensación. El empresario juega con su amante, salpicando besos por el tronco de la polla y lamiéndolo lentamente. El de cabello sal y pimiento se veía irritado y desesperado por los insignificantes toqueteos, quería que el genio abriera su boca y se tragara su polla hasta el fondo.

El moreno se apiada del zagal y mete su polla en su boca, pero inesperadamente Strange toma fuertemente su cabeza por la parte de atrás y comienza a mover sus caderas hacia adelante, penetrando la garganta del inventor.

Los orbes acaramelados se abren sorpresivamente por el arrebato, Stephen estaba prácticamente abusando de su garganta y eso lo ponía más cachondo de lo que estaba. Se sujeta de las caderas de su amante mientras controla las arcadas que está experimentando por la brevedad de las embestidas y como consecuencia las bolas del doctor chocan contra su vello facial y barbilla.

El morocho se deleita con los ojos lagrimosos, la cara teñida de carmesí y el rebosamiento de concupiscencia en el castaño. Mierda, si no se encontrara ocupado sosteniendo la cabeza del menor, sacaría su celular y le tomaría una fotografía para después enmarcarla en un enorme cuadro y colgarlo en la pared de su ático.

Jamás había tenido a un increíble amante como Stark. Las personas que pasaron por su cama o consultorio —sí, él ha profanado su lugar de trabajo— han quedado en ridículo con tan solo un trabajo oral.

El Doctor Strange empuja más profundo su polla en la cavidad bucal y Anthony cierra los párpados, aflojando su garganta y forzándose en respirar relajadamente. El glande golpea su úvula consecutivamente, ocasionando que las lágrimas escapen de sus orbes y se deslicen paulatinamente por sus pómulos. Aquella imagen incita a Stephen a jadear animosamente, prosiguiendo en follarle la boca a Stark.

—Joder. —Soltó en un graznido—. Voy a correrme en tu boca y te tragaras mi semen. —A Tony le brillaron los ojos con esa orden—. ¿Te gusta, cierto? ¿Quieres probar mi semen? —El aludido reta a su amante con una una intensa expresión, queriéndole decir: «¿No es evidente?». Strange toma esto como una falta a su dominación, por lo que procede a intensificar las penetraciones, dejándole en claro al menor quien manda—. Si tanto lo quieres, te lo daré hasta la última gota.

Embiste unas cuantas veces hasta que su polla palpita vertiginosamente, echa su cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un alarido a la vez que eyacula dentro de la boca de Tony. Stephen experimenta un remolino de placer, expulsando su semilla totalmente y entrando en un estado de beodez.

Retira su polla e inmediatamente el moreno traga el semen.

Anthony mira a Stephen con la cara caliente y los ojos cristalinos. Se lame los labios y cuidadosamente de no perder el equilibrio, se levanta y entonces el neurocirujano lo atrapa en sus fuertes brazos.

—No he terminado contigo, baby doll. —El apodo hace ronronear al castaño.

—Vayamos a tu casa. —Pasa sus dedos por la barbilla libre de vello facial—. Stane querrá que hable con los socios y yo quiero una cosa.

—¿Qué quieres, baby doll? —Pregunta cálidamente, acariciando su mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Quiero que me folles como la puta que soy. —Suplica descarado y dócil.

—Si me lo pides de esa manera, ¿cómo negarme? —Se mete la polla en los pantalones y se arregla su traje—. No voy a ser gentil. Te voy a follar duro, baby doll. —Prometió, agarrándolo del mentón.

Tony sonrió petulante.

—Eso es lo quiero, Doctor Strange. 


	2. Day 2: Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir?
> 
> ¡Amo la pareja de Khan x Tony! :3

Tony hace una mueca al momento que Khan lo sujeta bruscamente del antebrazo y lo arrastra por el pasillo de la Torre Avengers hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

El superhumano cierra la puerta airadamente y el cuerpo del moreno se estremece por el furor descrito en el rostro de su pareja. Él sabe perfectamente que no saldrá librado del castigo por parte de Noonien. ¿Cómo cojones habían llegado a esto? Fácil. Tony se encontraba platicando a solas con Steve, no estaban haciendo nada malo, simplemente planeado protocolos de seguridad en caso de una amenaza mayor como la que se aconteció en New York hace unos meses. De pronto, Rogers le comentó una anécdota divertida de cuando el blondo era un alfeñique y el castaño empezó a reír. Infortunadamente el azabache de mirada penetrante fue testigo de esa escena y la cosa empeoró cuando Tony colocó su zurda sobre el hombro del super soldado.

En el momento que Khan se dio a conocer en la sala de reuniones, Steve se despidió de la pareja y se marchó a su habitación.

Helos aquí, silenciosos y con diferentes emociones a flor de piel.

Khan es un hombre posesivo por naturaleza y cualquier contacto con otra persona, ya lo ponía rojo de ira. Pero por alguna razón su aversión iba canalizada al Capitán América, tal vez Anthony nunca debió comentarle que en su infancia fue un fanboy del chico dorado. Un grave error.

El ingeniero retrocedió a medida que el azabache se acercaba todavía con la furia centellando en sus orbes heterocromáticos. Una persona en sus cabales mandaría al carajo a un posesivo de mierda como Khan, pero Stark jamás lo haría. En lugar de temerle, el pequeño genio se excitaba con el comportamiento tóxico y como la puta sumisa que es, le permitía al zagal de hacer lo quisiera con él.

—Te dije que no quería verte tan cerca de ese imbécil. —Las piernas de Tony tocaron la cama y el varón de piel nívea agarró su cuello con fuerza, pero asegurándose de no partirle el cuello por culpa de su fuerza sobrehumana.

—Estábamos charlando. ¿Es eso un delito? —Y como la pequeña mierda que es, presionaría aún más los botones de su novio, solamente porque no lo dejaría dominarlo sin pelear.

—No quieras pasarte de listo conmigo, Stark. —Conduce su diestra hasta desabrochar los pantalones del castaño, introduciendo su mano y sujetando firmemente el miembro sin perder el contacto visual con los tiernos ojos acaramelados. Anthony gime gutural ante el contacto—. No quiero volver a toparme con una escenita igual.

El genio le lanza una mirada altanera y sonriente.

—¿O qué? —Desafía sin importarle las consecuencias de ir en contra de las ordenes del morocho.

El azabache gruñe y la cólera se refleja claramente en sus expresiones. Al instante siguiente el castaño es arrojado con rudeza al colchón y despojado de su pantalón y ropa interior. Sin gentileza el superhumano voltea a su amante, dejándolo con su pecho presionado contra la cama y su trasero en alto.

—¡AHH! —Clama sorprendido por la violenta palmada en su glúteo—. K-khan…

—Como siempre quieres las cosas de la forma mala. —Prepara su mano y nuevamente se estrella vigorosamente en las nalgas del inventor—. Por desobediente mereces tu castigo.

—¿Por qué?… yo no he hecho nada malo. —La mano del superhombre le golpea de nuevo en el culo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y placer. Es un tanto vergonzoso que ya este duro por el maltrato a su parte posterior.

—No me sigas provocando, Stark. —Acaricia el cachete derecho y de seguida comenzó a nalguear repetidamente con bastante fuerza—. Hasta ahora he sido _suave_ contigo, no quieres conocerme realmente molesto.

Tony bufa por lo bajo.

—De tantas advertencias me estoy aburriendo. —Gira su cuello para poder ver al morocho, complacido de la mirada ceñuda y de como su cordura colgaba de un hilo—. Al final de cuentas, ladras pero no muerdes, cariño.

La habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

De repente, el más alto de estatura retoma su labor, dando un azote que resonó por las paredes de la habitación.

—¡Joder! —Exclamó, apretando las sabanas y mirando enervante a su pareja—. Eso me ha dolido mucho.

Noonien Singh sonríe con malicia, causando que la piel bronceada del ingeniero se erice. Oh, hombre. Tony verdaderamente lo ha cabreado y abruptamente su comportamiento de crio se desvanece. Pero de todas formas esto se lo ha buscado, el sexo con Khan nunca fue vainilla, el superhumano lo folla desesperadamente con besos húmedos y demandantes. La polla del moreno se estremece ansioso por lo que está a punto de suceder.

Khan continúa azotando su trasero con la diferencia de que no se hallaba controlando su fuerza, obligando al moreno a gemir reiteradamente en un tono elevado y de no ser porque el dormitorio estaba insonorizado, los demás habitantes de la Torre hubieran creído que el ingeniero estaba siendo asesinado.

El falo de Anthony latía frenéticamente, una señal evidente de que su orgasmo se acercaba. Se sentía como una perra sucia, chorreando pre-cum y gimiendo a todo pulmón por las duras palmadas. Denigrarse de esa manera enardecía sus sentidos, olvidándose de su postura temeraria y de cómo podía tener el mundo a la palma de su mano. Justamente ahora lo único que quiere es ceder a sus deseos primitivos.

¿Cuántas nalgadas le había dado? Perdió la cuenta después del número veinticinco y el de cabello oscuro no parecía querer detenerse. Su culo le ardía y de un momento a otro su miembro expulsó su semilla en las sabanas.

El de ojos bicolor arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, te has corrido sin siquiera ser tocado. Te ha excitado bastante que te maltrate, eso demuestra lo puta que eres. —Observa al menor respirar agitadamente con la boca entreabierta y los orbes nublados por el reciente clímax—. Quedarías impresionado de lo bonito que luce tu trasero todo rojo. —Se baja la cremallera de su pantalón, procediendo a liberar su endurecido, largo y gordo empalme—. Sin embargo, no he terminado contigo, Stark.

Tony gimotea por el inesperado ataque de la boca de su pareja a su agujero.

El azabache lame el fruncido para seguidamente escupir esa zona y succionar el pequeño agujero del genio. Khan se complacía con escuchar los sonoros gemidos salidos de la garganta del superhéroe, verificando el grado de satisfacción que padecía a raíz de su trabajo oral. Chupó dos dedos y los insertó dentro del multimillonario, moviéndolos como tijeras mientras que pasaba su sinhueso por las partes afectadas de sus azotes anteriores.

El día que el genio fue suyo, se prometió que nadie lo tocaría. Lo deseaba para él, no quería compartirlo con nadie más, ni siquiera con los amigos más cercanos del ingeniero, pese a que este le ha recalcado que ellos son su familia. Anthony solo debe ser de ÉL, le pertenece a ÉL. Así que cuando lo ve con cualquier Avenger, sus venas hierven de furia y evita el impulso de arrojarse sobre ellos y matarlos. Mas el que lo saca de sus casillas es el gilipollas de Rogers, la primera que lo vio no le agradó y aquello empeoró con la confesión de que fue el héroe adorado de Anthony.

Algunas veces quería ir a su habitación para quebrarle el cuello.

Le prohibió a Tony de acercarse demasiado al rubio, pero la pequeña mierda desobedeció su autoridad y encima tuvo la jodida insolencia de provocarlo. ¿Anthony quería volverlo loco? ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo logró! Y ahora debe afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Le dará una lección que nunca olvidará.

Culminó de preparar al ingeniero, sacando los dedos y escupiendo en su mano para bombear su polla. Presionó su glande sobre el fruncido y de una rápida estocada entro en el castaño, ocasionando que exclamara en un tono mezclado de goce y padecimiento.

Enrosca su mano en el cabello marrón, jalándolo y atrayéndolo hasta que su espalda choque contra su pecho. Khan sujeta acentuado los pectorales de Tony, entre tanto, sus caderas inician un vigoroso vaivén, metiendo y sacando su erección de la cavidad anal.

—¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —Gemía el multimillonario con desmesurada pasión y regocijo de sentirse lleno con la increíble polla de su amante—. Oh, por Dios… lo siento tan profundo…

—Te duele el trasero por la quemadura que han dejado mis azotes, pero no es impedimento para que tomes mi polla. —Lame el lóbulo de su oreja y el castaño suelta un sonido familiar a un maullido—. ¿Qué nos dice eso, Anthony?

—¡Qué me gusta el dolor! ¡Me encanta que me folles duramente! —El cuerpo del de menor estatura retorna su antigua posición, acostado sobre el colchón, pero esta vez el superhumano se halla sobre su espalda, meciendo vertiginosamente sus caderas—. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! Esto es asombro. Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí.

—Tus paredes calientan y aprisionan deliciosamente mi polla. —Murmura en su oído y seguidamente acelera las penetraciones, siendo espectador de como el genio sollozaba y lanzaba guturales gemidos, demostrando lo abrumado y famélico de ser cogido fuerte y duro.

Las quemaduras en sus nalgas y el asombroso placer que lo atraviesan transforman al Invencible Iron Man en una puta descarada y sumisa. Sus escabrosos sonidos producto del intenso acto sicalíptico insistan a Khan a follarle el culo con severidad.

—¡Khan! ¡Khan! ¡Khan! —Gimoteaba el moreno, rodando los ojos hacia atrás cuando la cabeza gorda del pene de su novio encontró su próstata—. ¡Estás tan dentro de mí! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! —Rogaba pese a que su trasero era sometido bruscamente y sentía dolor, no obstante, su lado sadomasoquista predominaba su consciencia y su cuerpo aclamaba por mucho más.

—¡Lo tienes tan apretado, Anthony! —Empieza a darle sólidos azotes a su glúteo mientras sujeta su cadera con la otra mano y sacude su pelvis, persiguiendo el éxtasis.

Tony puede escuchar perfectamente los sucios y húmedos sonidos de la gruesa polla de Khan entrando y saliendo de su resbaladizo agujero, acompañados de los azotes a su pobre culito. 

Ambos estaban muy sudorosos, prácticamente el cabello de Noonien se le pegó a la frente y sus rostros eran la imagen nítida de la lujuria. Los ojos miel de Tony derramaban lágrimas y los ojos azul verdoso de Khan resplandecieron apasionadamente.

—Voy a correrme… —Bisbisea el moreno.

—T-también yo. —Gruñe.

—Dispara tu semen dentro de mí. —Lanzó un alarido—. Llena mi pequeño agujero… lléname… lléname…

—Eres una cosa que está a otro nivel, Anthony.

La erección de Tony estalla en su merecido orgasmos, jadeando en alto. Por otro lado, las paredes del moreno exprimen el falo de superhumano, haciendo que descargue su esperma dentro.

El morocho sale de su amante y se derrumba a un lado de él.

Anthony no puede mover sus músculos y su mente se encuentra viajando por los mares del placer. Oh, y el culo le dolía infernalmente.

Bueno, mierda. Tal parece que no hará misiones por unos días. 

—¿Cómo estás, bebé? —Ociosamente el castaño le mira con los orbes entrecerrados.

—¿De verdad? ¿Me estás preguntando mi estado después de follarme brutalmente? —Suspira cansado—. Me duele cada parte de mi hermoso cuerpo. Me temo que no podrás follarme por un tiempo, así que tendrás que conformarte con follar mi boca o mis muslos.

Khan sonríe ladinamente.

—Suena interesante follarte los muslos.

—Por supuesto que estarías de acuerdo. —Rueda los ojos.

—Espero que con este castigo hayas aprendido la lección y no volverás a estar cerca de Rogers.

Tony lo contempló jactancioso y travieso.

—¿O qué?

Y aquí iban otra vez. 


	3. Day 3: Warm

Como era de esperarse, los señores Stark se irían de viaje y no regresarían hasta la próxima semana. Los primeros años de infancia para Tony fueron duros por estar separado de sus padres por periodos de tiempo, sin embargo, actualmente ya no le importaba y a la única que extrañaba era a su madre. La relación con Howard se envenenaba día a día y por mucho que María le decía a su hijo que debía arreglar las cosas con su padre, fue impracticable y la situación se agravó cuando Anthony les confesó que era bisexual.

Howard le prohibió de salir con chicos, pero el adolescente nunca lo obedecería.

Que sus padres se fueran era una bendición, de está forma su novio vendría de visita y podían expresar su amor sin esconderse. La servidumbre no fue un problema, Tony siempre era cordial y ellos no tuvieron inconvenientes en guardar silencio.

En la tarde, luego de que se fueran sus padres rumbo a California, su novio apareció y enseguida el moreno lo recibió con un afable beso.

Era un día caluroso, por lo que ambos jóvenes optaron por nadar en la piscina. Tony lucia un bañador oscuro con delgadas rayas rojas mientras que Stephen usaba un bañador azul oscuro.

El de cabello oscuro se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar. Por otra parte, Tony cogió un flotador cama de color celeste, teniendo cuidado se subió y se colocó sus gafas oscuras. Vincent se sumergía y volvía a salir de vez en cuando, pero después de un rato se le ocurrió una _esplendida_ idea, así que se dirigió a su novio, viendo meticulosamente cada rincón de su magnifico cuerpo, deteniendo su vista en los pezones marrones. Alargó su brazo derecho y pellizcó no tan fuerte, provocando que el castaño gimoteara.

Edward se quitó las gafas y lo mira disgustado.

—¿Seriamente? —Suspira—. Todos nuestros amigos creen que soy el conejo cachondo, cuando en realidad tu desearías cogerme a cada momento.

—Sería una falta respeto a ese bonito culo no cogerlo. —Sonríe perverso—. Vamos, bebé. Amas tenerme dentro de ti.

—Ah, no. No vas a salirte con la tuya. —Se vuelve a poner las gafas—. Enfríate o hazte una paja, porque no accederé esta vez.

—¿En serio me negaras el sexo? —Entrecerró sus ojos—. Bebé, creo que se te ha olvidado quien manda en esta relación.

—Vete a la mierda, Stephen. —Refunfuñe—. No insistas porque no me convencerás.

—¿Me estás retando?

—Tómalo como te de la gana.

Al termino de esas palabras, el joven de cabello marrón emitió un chillido cuando Stephen giró el flotador, haciendo que cayera al agua.

Tony lo fulminó con sus preciosos ojos de ciervo.

—¿¡Era necesario!? —Su pareja no le respondió y se limitó a nadar hasta atraparlo con sus brazos—. Suéltame, estoy molesto y no voy a darte mimos.

—Oh, bebé. —Repartió suaves besos por el cuello del contrario y a pesar de que el moreno este poniendo resistencia, los toques de su novio empiezan a encender su cuerpo.

—Detentes, idiota. —Intenta empujarlo, pero él es más fuerte y los dos conduce a ambos hasta la pared de la piscina; el castaño es aprisionado por el jovenzuelo de mayor estatura y jadea con voz aguda al instante que la zurda de Stephen entra en contacto con su entrepierna—. Y-ya no sigas, Stephen.

—Tienes una digna voz para esos _hentais_. —Pasa su lengua por la clavícula del genio y sube hasta su esternocleidomastoideo, mientras tanto, su otra mano agarra el trasero y empuja su pelvis contra la del otro zagal, generando una fricción que los hace gemir—. Voy a follarte, Tony. —Le da un corto beso—. Voy a follarte en tu piscina.

—Joder… eres un bastardo. —El azabache lo voltea y Anthony se sostiene del borde—. Siempre queriendo meter tu polla grande en mi culo.

—Mi polla quiere entrar en casa. —Le retira el bañador a Tony y de seguida se saca su erguido miembro—. Y tú trasero es su casa.

— _Ahh_. —Gime despacito por el reciente roce de la cabeza del falo de su novio contra su agujero—. ¿No me vas a preparar?

—Todavía sigues un poco suelto de ayer. —Bisbiseó, empujando su longitud y consiguiendo que traspase el anillo de músculos, logrando escuchar los excitantes gemidos del moreno—. ¿Recuerdas? Te folle en el laboratorio y por poco nos descubren, pero eso te puso más cachondo, ¿o me equivoco?

—No. —Aprieta los dientes. El falo se enfuerza en entrar y la quemadura crece a medida que siga avanzando Stephen—. D-duele. Por favor, sácalo y prepárame.

—Lo siento, bebé. Pero este será tu castigo por querer privarme de tu espectacular culo. —La erección se encuentra profundamente enterrada en la cavidad anal de Anthony y le otorga al pequeño genio acostumbrarse al pinchazo y luego empieza a embestirlo—. Demonios, Tony. ¿Cómo puedes tener un culo tan estrecho?

El varón no le responde, dedicándose a soltar elevados sonidos impúdicos. Presa de la pasión, Stephen sujeta las caderas de su amante y aumenta el balanceo de caderas, hundiendo más su polla en el trasero regordete de su novio.

—¿Te está gustando, bebé? —Le hace girar el cuello para poder besarlo—. ¿Te está gustando como te follo debajo del agua?

—¡Sí! —Clamó eufórico—. ¡Me gusta como me la metes debajo del agua!

—Ese es mi pequeño y dulce novio. —Desliza sus manos por el abdomen del genio y detiene la caricia en los pectorales. Sujeta sus pezones, disfrutando la sensación de estrecharlos y jalarlos sin dejar de enterrarle su longitud.

—Dame duro, mi amor. —Espeto, entregándose plenamente a las riendas de la lujuria y perdiendo el pudor por fornicar dentro de su piscina—. Cógeme hasta llenar mi culo necesitado con tu semen. —Expresó entre jadeos.

—Siempre actuando como una putita. —Sus labios se vuelven a chocar con los de Tony, mordisqueándolos levemente, entrando y saliendo con facilidad por el apretado culo—. Mi polla está feliz por estar en casa. Tu caliente y estrecho culito me va a enloquecer, bebé. —Incrementa el vaivén, percatándose del cambio de temperatura del agua y duda que el causante sea el brillante sol—. Joder, Tony. Eres increíble, bebé, no hay otro como tú.

—Stephen. Stephen. Stephen. —Repitió el nombre de su amado, sonriente y con las mejillas pintadas de carmín—. Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Soltó un alarido cuando el glande finalmente chocó contra su próstata, acelerando sus latidos y multiplicando los estímulos erógenos—. ¡Tan bueno! ¡Esto es tan bueno! ¡Tú polla es asombrosa!

—No te quites crédito. Tu trasero premium complace intensamente mi polla, convirtiéndome en un maldito pervertido, queriéndote solo para mí y llenar tus agujeros hasta perder la consciencia. —Besa a su novio tiernamente sin disminuir la velocidad de las penetraciones—. Eres mío, bebé.

—Tuyo. Yo soy solamente tuyo, Stephen.

La descuidada polla de Tony no resiste a la presión y rápidamente expulsa su espesa semilla, mezclándose con el agua. Anthony gimió a todo volumen sin tener en consideración que seguramente los de servicio debieron escuchar su clamor.

—F-falta que te vengas dentro.

—No lo haré. —El chico de ojos whisky se sorprende—. También es parte de tu castigo porque sé lo mucho que amas que mi leche inunde tu interior.

—N-no me hagas esto.

Con una gran voluntad, Stephen libera su miembro y ayuda al castaño a salir de la piscina. El morocho posiciona de rodillas a su amante, le ordena que cierre los ojos y levante la mirada mientras bombea su largo falo, buscando su propia eyaculación.

—Abre la boca y saca la lengua, Tony.

El moreno obedece sumisamente y el azabache continúa bombeando su pene. Unas cuantas sacudidas después y Vincent se corre a chorros, manchando el rostro de su pareja con su cálido y denso semen. Su descarga termina y trata de que su respiración no sea agitada.

Anthony saborea el sabor semi-agrio del esperma de su novio, a continuación, se lo traga y observa fijamente a Stephen mientras recolecta con su índice el líquido blanquecino de cara para seguidamente chuparse el dedo, sin cortar con la conexión con sus hipnotizantes ojos heterocromáticos.

Una vez que los amantes jóvenes se calman y de que Stark haya limpiado su cara, toman asiento en dos tumbonas.

Anthony otra vez posee sus gafas y Stephen revisa los mensajes en su celular.

—¿Por qué siempre te sales con la tuya? —Masculla.

—Porque eres una putita obsesionado con mi polla.

—¡No es verdad! —Disputa el genio.

Strange ladina una sonrisa.

—Lo que tu digas, bebé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Estoy de regreso! 
> 
> Kudos y comentarios son apreciados :3 <3


	4. Day 4: Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Robertdict necesita obscenidad y cariño.
> 
> ¡Ya me puse al día!

Comenzó como una broma.

Desde hace unos meses Robert y Benedict se ven a escondidas para consumar su amor. Un amor que nació en el set de grabación de las dos últimas entregas de Avengers, para Robert no fue difícil entender sus sentimientos por el actor británico, pero Benedict no contó con la misma suerte, el distinguido interprete del Doctor Strange no quiso admitir que algo sucedía, sin embargo, ya no pudo huir de la verdad cuando Downey y él quedaron a solas en una habitación de hotel durante la promoción de la película.

Cabe destacar que esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió y a la mañana siguiente Robert casi no podía hablar por el dolor de garganta.

Decidieron que mantendrían su romance en secreto, al menos por un tiempo. Por lo que acordaron planificar escapadas, durante un pequeño lapso permanecerían juntos para convivir como una pareja normal. Los lugares para los encuentros eran las propiedades secretas del actor estadounidense, de modo que no había preocupaciones de que los paparazzi los pillaran.

Después de tener relaciones sexuales Robert comentó que cogerte a una persona mientras está durmiendo es algo turbio, pero que definitivamente suena caliente y se inscribiría sin vacilar. Benedict no sabía que pensar, es decir, los dos tenían lo que se conoce como sexo vainilla y era totalmente consciente que el castaño ha tenido MUCHAS experiencias con el sexo en el pasado.

Cumberbatch siempre se ha mantenido detrás de la línea amarilla, pero quizás es momento de que experimente cosas nuevas en la cama. Así que le planteó a Robert de practicar la Somnofilia a lo que el moreno declaró que simplemente estaba bromeando y que no lo presionaría en hacer algo que no quisiera. No obstante, el europeo le afirmó que deseada subir de nivel en la intimidad.

El castaño no le creyó completamente, pero aún así le dio su consentimiento de follarlo mientras dormía.

Sin imaginarse que eso ocurriría a la mañana siguiente.

Era bastante temprano y Benedict se dio aliento para lo que estaba próximo en hacer. Retiró la sabana que cubría su desnudez y la de su amante, embelesándose con la belleza erótica del moreno. El de ojos bicolor acarició la espalda del contrario, bajando gradualmente hasta su tonificado y carnoso trasero. Con titubeo resbaló su índice por la raja y con la ayuda de su otra mano separó las nalgas e introdujo su falange en el agujero mojado y maltratado, producto de la fornicación de anoche. El canal de Robert seguía estirado, lo que significa que no existe inconveniente para que su polla se adentre una vez más sin preparación.

Removió su falange, sentándose colchón para de seguida conseguir el lubricante de la mesita de noche. Exprimió la botella, empapando su mano con el líquido y llevándolo a su erección, masajeándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Las yemas de sus dedos apretaron su frenillo, suscitando la avalancha de maravillosas sensaciones que pusieron más duro su falo.

Retornó su posición de lado, cuidadosamente de no despertar a su pareja guió su larga polla por en medio de ese redondo trasero, de a poco se deslizó hasta estar profundamente en el interior del moreno. Robert se movió y Benedict se quedó quieto mas el interprete de Iron Man volvió a quedarse dormido. El británico elevó la pierna derecha de su amante, respiró hondo e inició leves estocadas.

La frente del caballero ingles se posó en la parte posterior del cuello de Downey, embistiendo el bonito y exótico culo con su gran erección. Robert tomada fácilmente su polla, sintiendo a la perfección sus propios fluidos y del rastro de lubricante de la noche anterior.

Bajo la vista, fascinándose por la obscena imagen de su endurecido miembro entrando y saliendo reiteradas veces por la cavidad anal de su secreto novio. Sujetó firmemente el muslo del zagal dormido, jadeando barítono por lo ardiente de su cuerpo y por el primoroso efecto de los músculos anales aprisionando su longitud. Observó el rostro de su amado americano, cerciorándose de que aún se encuentre en el sexto sueño, cosa que efectivamente era así.

Esparció delicados besos por el cuello, desacelerando sus estocadas y engullendo el miembro de Robert con su diestra. Masturbaba el pene del de ojos miel mientras avanzaba en la búsqueda de su propio placer. Dejó un chupetón en la piel bronceada, balanceándose consecutivamente en el interior de ese hombre que logró enamorarlo demasiado al grado de haber comprado un anillo cuando cumplieron cuatros meses de noviazgo.

El estadounidense soltaba leves suspiros que en realidad eran gemidos. Aunque su canal este siendo invadido, los sistemas del americano permanecen apagados y lo más probable sea que no despierte hasta que su pareja culmine.

Benedict se muerde el labio, sintiendo ser envuelto en un fuego libidinoso, ordeñando la polla de su amante mientras que la suya penetra el agujero resbaladizo y apretado. Cumberbatch intensifica las embestidas, apretando los labios para impedir que sonidos lascivos despertaran a su amado, entre tanto, abusa de la próstata con la cabeza de su polla rápidamente sin una pisca de contemplación del futuro dolor que Robert experimentaría al tratar de moverse.

El miembro del Downey llega a su límite, echando su esperma a la cama y ensuciando la mano de británico.

La consciencia del americano parece liberarse del estado de adormecimiento a lo que Cumberbatch se da cuenta y se hunde frenéticamente en el canal de músculos. Su polla es succionada y eyecta su semen, llenando nuevamente el culo de su novio.

El británico respira pausadamente y finalmente Robert abre los ojos. Hace una mueca al sentir una calidez escurriéndose dentro de él. Prontamente entiende que se trata de la polla de su pareja, sus mejillas se colorean de la pena de haber sido follado mientras dormía. Su mano se coloca sobre la del zagal, sobándola y estremeciéndose por el cálido aliento chocando contra su cuello.

—No pensé que realmente lo harías. —Es lo primero que sale de la boca del castaño—. Me has dejado abrumado, cariño.

—Tuve dudas al principio, pero me ha gustado mucho. —Se muerde el labio apenado—. ¿Puedo follarte más seguido de esta manera?

Robert sentía toda su cara arder.

—Claro. Por mí no hay ningún problema en que me hagas tuyo mientras estoy dormido.

—Vale.

Lentamente sale de su novio. Mirando como su esperma salía del agujero estirado y enrojecido de tantas penetraciones.

Desvía sus orbes heterocromáticos con el bochorno descrito en sus rasgos faciales. Se pone de pie para encaminar sus largas piernas en donde se encuentra su maleta. Desliza la cremallera de un pequeño bolsillo, sujeta una cajita de terciopelo negro y regresa a la cama.

Robert con esfuerzo se sentó cuando el de piel nívea abandonó la cama. Frunció el ceño al verlo recoger algo y su boca se entreabre al momento que Benedict le enseña la cajita. Los orbes acaramelados se inundan de lágrimas, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre el colchón.

—Debería hacer esto en una cena romántica o en un lugar especial. —Lanza un suspiro—. Pero no puedo seguir alejado de ti. No quiero estar contigo por cierto tiempo, quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado y demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo. —Abre la cajita, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con una piedrita de zafiro en medio y dos pequeñas piedritas esmeralda. Robert sonríe al entender que es una referencia a Tony y Stephen—. Entonces, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. —Sonríe radiante—. Acepto casarme contigo, Benedict.

El británico le pone el anillo para ulteriormente besarte afectuosamente.


	5. Day 5: Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Doctor Strange se re-encuentra con su amor del pasado.

En su época de universitario se descubrió a sí mismo como bisexual. Sin embargo, no fue por ninguno de sus compañeros de clase, de hecho, no fue por ninguno de los estudiantes de Columbia. Se trató de un chico de cabellos caoba con los ojos más tiernos y bonitos del color de la miel, acompañado de una actitud feroz y sarcástica.

La primera vez que Stephen lo vio quedó totalmente flechado, deseaba al jovenzuelo en demasía, pero nunca tuvo el coraje de invitarlo a salir o confesarle sus sentimientos. Si bien no se veía tan a menudo con Tony, aprovechaba al máximo pasar junto a él las pocas horas en el bar Malone's.

Anthony se graduó del MIT antes de que Stephen terminara su carrera y no volvió a ver al castaño. El aspirante a médico se culpó por su cobardía de lo que dirían los demás de que saliera con un hombre y más si se trataba de sus padres. La familia Strange era religiosa y el muchacho ya se imaginaba el escandaló de sus progenitores.

Con el pasar de los años Stephen olvidó ese juvenil amor que sintió por el actual CEO de Industrias Stark.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que dispararon a Tony Stark ingresando al hospital y acercándose a la recepción. El morocho se localizaba entibado en el mostrador, ojeando las hojas de un portablock que casi deja caer al tener al hombre del que se enamoró hace muchos años frente a sus narices.

—Stephen Strange. —Pronunció su nombre y los latidos del azabache se aceleraron—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos.

—Veinte para ser exactos. —Tragó saliva—. Es bueno volver a verte, Tony. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Apartando las reuniones de mi empresa y tener que soportar a los cabrones de la junta directiva por mi decisión de ya no crear armas, debo decir que bien. —Se alza de hombros.

—Con respecto a eso, me sorprendió muchísimo que tomaras esa decisión. Pero por lo que oído las ideas que tienes para el futuro de tu empresa son extraordinarias.

Al moreno se le iluminan los ojos.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —El doctor asiente—. Por fin alguien que no me critica. Oye, me gustaría seguir platicando contigo, pero tengo una cita con el urólogo. —Rueda los ojos—. He estado retrasando mi examen de próstata, entonces mi secretaria hizo la cita y prácticamente me obligó a venir. ¡Pero podríamos reunirnos en cualquier momento!

Stephen procesa la información, sabe espléndidamente que solamente hay dos urólogos en Metro General, el primero se encuentra en una investigación científica en Corea del Sur y el segundo se ha reportado enfermo está mañana. Por lo tanto, no hay nadie que atienda al multimillonario.

« _Nadie_ ».

Una idea se le cruza al médico y es sensato en que aquello no es para NADA ético. el azabache gira su mirada, confirmando que la recepcionista no se haya en su lugar de trabajo y lo toma con un golpe de suerte.

Oh, hombre. Se metería en graves problemas si lo llegan a descubrir. ¿Realmente Tony lo valía? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

—En ese caso, sígueme. Porque yo seré tu médico.

—¿En serio? —Parpadea confuso—. ¿No te estabas especializando en neurología?

Mierda.

—Decidí ir por un segundo doctorado. —Sonrió forzado, pero afortunadamente el genio no lo notó—. Acompáñame.

—Uh, seguro.

Ambos se encaminaron al elevador y Stephen estaba agradecido con las entidades de que ninguno de sus colegas o las enfermeras se hallan percatado de su pequeña charla. Las puertas del elevador se abren y el médico guía el camino hasta su consultorio. Ya dentro de este, Stephen busca la típica bata para paciente y le señala a Tony para que se cambie de ropa.

El neurocirujano no puede creer que verdaderamente esto estuviera pasando, era sabedor de la perversión de los doctores en tener sexo con sus parejas o pacientes en sus consultorios o en las habitaciones si tenías los cojones bien puestos.

La puerta del baño privado se abre y el morocho se esfuerza en controlar su respiración. La jodida bata dejaba al descubrimiento parte de la espalda y el trasero del multimillonario.

—Súbete a la camilla, por favor. —El moreno obedece mientras que Strange se colocaba sus guantes y agarraba una botella de lubricante que aguardaba en su cajón. Sinceramente el objeto fue un regalo a modo de broma por parte de su colega y examante Christine, ahora estaba agradecido infinitamente con ella.

El médico le indica al empresario que se coloque en la posición genupectoral.

—Esto es vergonzoso. —Confiesa el moreno, pues prácticamente la mejor postura para el examen es la misma para el acto sexual anal.

—Relájate. —Aplica el lubricante en sus dedos y presiona un falange contra su fruncido, cuidadosamente o introduce en la canal del castaño, haciendo todo lo posible en aparentar que se trata de procedimiento normal y no el estiramiento para que acogiera su polla que empezaba a levantarse en sus pantalones.

—Se siente frío… —Por todos los santos, ¿ese acaso fue un gemido? El doctor tragó grueso y continuó su trabajo en alcanzar la próstata—. ¡ _Ah_! 

Oh, sí. Eso definitivamente fue un gemido.

Los colores se le subían a la cara de Stephen, a medida que tocaba la próstata el genio no paraba en soltar leves suspiros y jadeos. ¿Era tanto el placer que le proporcionaba al de menor estatura que no poseía control en sus estímulos? 

El azabache con determinación introdujo otro dedo, apretando los dientes y manteniendo la calma por los audibles gemidos que el ingeniero lanzaba desvergonzadamente. Joder, esto ya parecía una escena porno y su erección exigía en ser liberada. Las caderas del castaño empezaron a mecerse, buscando que el contacto entre sus dedos y su apretado agujero sea más profundo y Stephen deja escapar un pesado suspiro, deleitándose con los gimoteos del menor y sufriendo por la presión en su entrepierna.

Strange prolonga la digitación anal hasta que el castaño gira su rostro hacia atrás, contemplándolo con esos orbes acaramelados brillando de placer.

—Fóllame. —Vincent pensó que esa palabra fue producto de su imaginación—. Vamos, Stephen. Fóllame.

—Tony, yo…

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de tus planes? —El doctor se quedó sin poder vocalizar—. Sé el nombre del doctor que debía atenderme y obviamente no eres tú. —Los orbes bicolor se abrieron pasmados y el azabache ya comenzaba a sudar frío—. Supe de tu intención cuando te declaraste como el urólogo, que bueno que no te dije su nombre.

—¿Eso quiere decir que también deseabas esto?

—Lo he deseado desde que te conocí. Intente que te fijaras en mí, pero nada funcionaba. —La boca del neurocirujano se desencajo, incrédulo de lo que escuchaba—. A la final me resigné y perdí contacto contigo.

—Soy un completo idiota. —Gruñó—. Siempre me gustaste, Tony. Es más, yo me enamore de ti.

El de piel morena lo mira asombrado.

—¿Qué?

—Perdóname, tenía miedo de los juicios de la gente y de mis padres. —Hace una mueca—. Ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un error y debí arriesgarme.

—Está bien. Los dos compartimos la culpa por callar. —Se baja de la camilla y presiona su pecho sobre esta, mostrándole el trasero al médico—. Seguiremos esta platica más tarde, por ahora simplemente quiero tu polla dentro.

La conversación quedaría pendiente porque en este momento tiene la urgente necesidad de cogerse al increíble genio. Apresuradamente sumerge su mano en sus pantalones para tomar su erguido falo y enseguida sacarlo. Retira los guantes para posteriormente atrapar el lubricante y una vez más recolecta el líquido en su mano, dirigiéndola a su pene, untándole el lubricante. Empotra el húmedo agujero de Tony con su gruesa polla, iniciando de inmediato con las embestidas duras y desesperadas, es como si la tensión de aquellos días de universidad se acumulara de repente y lo hicieran perder el raciocinio.

—Está muy caliente y mojado. —Vocaliza el doctor, sujetando reciamente las caderas del contrario, encajando su tieso falo con reiteración.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Eres increíble, Stephen! —Clama el varón de cabello marrón, empujando su parte posterior para igualar las estocadas de Stephen, obteniendo un mayor contacto.

—¿Te encanta que te de por atrás? —Pregunta socarronamente, enviando una onda expansiva de éxtasis al cuerpo del moreno en el preciso instante que exprime sus pezones.

—¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Stephen, no pares! ¡Fóllame más duro! ¡Lo quiero más duro! —Divaga el hombre de baja estatura, sollozando por las infinitas sensaciones que le transmite el azabache mientras acelera las penetraciones—. P-pudimos haber hecho esto hace tiempo. 

—Lo sé. —Responde entre dientes, hundiéndose sin descanso en el glorioso interior de su amante, jugando con sus sensibles botones de tono marrón—. No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si mejor nuestro presente porque no pienso soltarte nunca, Tony.

—¡No me sueltes, bebé! ¡No me dejes ir! —Lanza un elevado gemido cuando el glande consigue empujar su próstata, enloqueciéndolo con la ráfaga libidinosa—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah_! ¡Se siente tan bien su polla en mi agujero descuidado, Doctor Strange!

—Joder, joder, joder. —Maldijo abrumado por como las paredes musculares oprimían maravillosamente su falo, sintiendo como su venida se aproximaba con cada estocada.

—Doctor, necesito correrme. Por favor, déjeme correrme. —La zurda de Strange abandona su pezón, yendo hacia al sur y engullendo su húmeda polla por el pre-cum, meciendo su mano de arriba hasta abajo—. ¡Joder! ¡No se detenga, doctor!

—Tu jodido culo me está exprimiendo todo. —Incrementa las embestidas, hundiéndose en el pasaje estrecho, estando cada vez más cerca de su merecida liberación—. No aguante más tiempo. Voy a correrme.

—Doctor, está bien. —Jadeaba sin cesar, lagrimeando del intenso placer por su próstata abusaba brutalmente y el onanismo, rogando por más con una voz suave y sensual—. Llene mi pequeño culo con su semen, démelo todo.

—Joder, Tony. Hablas como toda una puta. —Su boca reparte besos lentos y provocadores lamidos por el cuello de Anthony—. ¿Siempre has sido así?

—N-no. —Le aclara con dificultad, respirando pesadamente y su corazón a punto de salir de su cavidad torácica—. Es la primera vez que hablo de esta forma… me follas tan bien que no mido lo que digo. —Cierra los ojos en un aleteo—. Puedes tenerme como tu puta personal siempre que quieras.

—Mi puta. —Lo agarra del cuello para besarle tan apasionadamente que deja sin aliento a los dos—. Una excelente puta que toma muy bien polla en su apretado agujero.

—¡Ah! Me pone muchísimo que me llames así. —Se besan reiteradamente, danzando sus lenguas y probando la cavidad bucal del otro.

Sus ingles son como una bomba que de tanta presión termina por detonar. El ingeniero vierte su esperma en su estomago y en la mano de su amante, mientras tanto, el neurocirujano derrama su tibio semen en el canal del moreno.

Ambos varones intentaban recuperarse de la oleada de satisfacción cuando imprevistamente la puerta del consultorio se abrió, permitiéndole el acceso al lugar a una mujer de cabello café cobrizo recogido en una coleta.

—Stephen, aquí están los avances de la… —Se paralizó estupefacta por la escena pornográfica frente a ella—. ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS ES ESTO?

El Doctor Strange palideció.

Iba a tener la reprimenda de su vida.


	6. Day 6: Another way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se queja que su trasero queda adolorido.  
> Stephen tiene una idea.

Se suponía que solo verían una película. Se SUPONÍA, pero Anthony debió haberlo visto venir, después de todo, su novio es un jodido jugador de hockey y todos en Harvard saben que los jugadores de hockey están cachondos, mayormente luego de cada partido o en una fiesta.

Hubo «algo» en Stephen que logró atrapar a Tony con gran magnetismo, físicamente el chico estaba buenísimo, el maldito cuerpo tonificado de un digno jugador de hockey, pero también es un estudiante inteligente. Vale, la verdad es que Stephen era el mejor de la carrera de Medicina y el propio Tony no podía creer que su novio teniendo los entrenamientos, las reuniones de estrategias y las temporadas del juego sea un estudiante recatado de una de las carreras más duras.

El castaño lo admiraba. Ante los ojos bañados de miel y chocolate, Stephen Strange es el mejor novio de la faz de la Tierra.

Incluso en la actualidad el joven de cabellos marrones seguía incrédulo de que alguien tan genial como Strange se haya fijado en él. Anthony destacaba porque era el hijo del famoso vendedor de armas, Howard Stark. Así que por mucho que no quiera llamar la atención, siempre tendrá un par de ojos detrás de su espalda.

Stephen mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Stephen, ya no me tortures. —Susurra enternecido, suspirando por las lamidas a su cuello y los toqueteos intensos a su entrepierna—. Por favor, te necesito.

—¿Me necesitas, nena? —El moreno suelta un gruñido cuando la mano del azabache presiona duramente su falo—. Estás tan desesperado que tu polla está chorreando.

El genio iba hablar, pero los labios de Stephen le plantaron un beso con lengua, el pobre del castaño tiene que sujetarse de los musculosos antebrazos de su novio para evitar caerse atrás por la intensidad del beso. Tony intenta recuperar el aliento luego de separarse, sin embargo, el aspirante a doctor decide no darle tregua, volviendo a besarlo fogosamente mientras continúa masturbando el pene del menor.

Nuevamente se separan y el de ojos marrones observa el enorme bulto que resalta de los pantalones del morocho.

Strange se fija de esto y le guiña un ojo.

—Solo para ti, nena. —Las mejillas de Stark se pintan del rosado más lindo que haya visto el deportista—. Tony, hemos hecho esto tantas veces y aún me sorprende que sigas siendo tímido.

El castaño bufó.

—Sigue siendo penoso y me pone nervioso cada vez que me miras como un depredador. —Vincent suelta una carcajada y el moreno le golpea la cabeza—. No te burles, asshole.

—Eres una cosita tan tierna. —Le sujeta de la mejilla con la zurda y le besa la frente—. Tu timidez fue lo que llevo a ti en primer lugar. —Aprieta el frenillo de la polla de su amante con dos dedos, embelesándose de los dulces sonidos que escapaban de su boca—. Eres como un rollo de canela.

—¿Ahora me comparas con comida? —Se ríe.

—Eres mi comida favorita. —Le reveló, ascendiendo y descendiendo su mano en el miembro del contrario—. Joder, quiero entrar en ti.

La declaración estremeció al moreno con pusilanimidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —Detiene el vaivén de su diestra y la retira, preocupado por el cambio de actitud de su pareja.

—Es que siempre que lo hacemos me dejas adolorido. —Torce el gesto.

—Nena, yo no soy el culpable que el de arriba me haya bendecido con una gran polla. —Sonríe con autosuficiencia—. De cualquier forma, también es tu culpa.

—¿¡Mía!?

— _Yup_. Tienes un estrecho canal y a veces me cuesta poder entrar.

—Pues discúlpame por ser apretado y tener unas diminutas caderas. —Sopla—. Pero al menos úntame más lubricante porque esa bestial polla tuya terminara por partirme en dos.

—¿Acabas de decir que mi polla es una bestia? —Parpadea inexpresivo y en seguida comienza a reírse a todo pulmón—. ¡Wow! No sé si tomarlo como un alago o un insulto.

—¡Es anormal que exista una polla de veinte centímetros! —Intenta justificarse.

—Y creo que está creciendo. —Otra ronda de risas resuenan en el dormitorio por la gracia que le ha dado Stephen ver la cara de espanto de su pareja—. ¡No me lo creo! ¡Te has puesto más blanco que la leche!

—¡No es gracioso, gilipollas!

—Algunas personas estarían fascinadas con que su pareja la tenga grande.

—Algunas personas nos preocupamos por poder caminar.

— _Valee._ —Se levanta de la cama—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo distinto?

Tony lo observa receloso.

—No le voy al sadomasoquismo, Stephen.

—Tranquilo, no te forzaría a hacer algo sin siquiera habértelo consultado con anterioridad. Está relación es de dos y si no estás de acuerdo en alguna práctica sexual, no te obligare. Pero en realidad me refería a darnos placer mutuo sin tener que penetrarte. Así que por ESTA noche tu culito no será maltratado por mi «bestial polla».

—¿Te refirieres a darte una mamada?

— _Nope._ —Se cruza de brazos, enseñando más esos fuertes brazos—. Hablo de masturbarnos.

—Oh, quieres que te haga una paja. —Dice con entendimiento.

El morocho niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero que te folles el culo con tus dedos mientras que yo me masturbo, los dos frente a frente. —Stephen ladea una sonrisa.

—¿Masturbarnos frente al otro…? —Anthony balbuceó, anonadado por la inesperada pero atractiva propuesta.

—Que te provoques un orgasmo delante de mi utilizando tus dedos como un reemplazo de mi polla suena bastante excitante. —Arquea una ceja—. Y a juzgar por como se ha estremecido tu polla, es evidente que también lo deseas.

—Realmente sabes como avergonzarme. —Espetó, tocando sus pómulos y comprobando que se encontraban ardiendo como una parrilla—. Eres un maldito pervertido.

—Pero elegiste a este pervertido. —Argumenta—. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, nena. Llegaste a mi vida sorpresivamente, me enamoraste con tu tímida actitud y ni loco permitiré que te marches. 

—¿Cómo puedes cambiar de guarro a sentimental?

Strange se alza de hombros.

—Ni puta idea.

El moreno alarga un suspiro y sucesivamente desliza sus pantalones y bóxer por sus piernas hasta dejarlas en el olvido sobre el piso. Vincent acerca la silla de su escritorio, la coloca a unos centímetros frente al moreno y seguidamente se quita todas las prendas, quedando completamente desnudo y sentado en la silla.

Al de piel bronceada se le hizo agua la boca por la erótica visión. Cogió el borde de su jersey rojo, retirándolo de su cuerpo y lanzándolo junto su demás ropa.

La respiración del moreno se entrecorta. Ha visto múltiples veces el miembro de su novio, pero seguirá impresionado como la primera vez. Es largo, de contextura gruesa, el glande libre de prepucio y las venas bombeando de la excitación. Madre del amor hermoso, Anthony se sacó el premio mayor con Stephen, ojalá fuera más atrevido en la cama, pero sus malditas inseguridades ganadas por la estricta educación por parte de su padre y la devota amabilidad que heredó de su madre lo convirtieron en la persona que es.

El azabache gira medianamente su cuerpo para poder abrir el cajón de su escritorio, sacando una botella de lubricante. Se la lanzó a su novio y la atrapó hábilmente.

Edward se tumba en la cama, separando las piernas para el estiramiento, brindándole al zagal de orbes heterocromáticos la semejante vista rijosa de sus bolas. Es la ostia de vergonzoso, sin embargo, se anima a si mismo en alargar sus brazos para tomar una almohada y luego se la coloca debajo de sus caderas. La cama era alta, por lo que el azabache tenía una buena visión de su agujero rosa. Exhala el aire retenido en sus pulmones, tanteando a su alrededor hasta por fin coger el lubricante y abrir la tapa. Exprime la botella, ensuciando sus dedos y a continuación los dirige a su apertura.

Strange envuelve su erección y no le importa que no puede ver el rostro de Tony, está muy cachondo y complacido con la imagen lasciva que le está ofreciendo y con eso es feliz. Su mano empieza agitar densamente su polla al mismo tiempo que el genio se atreve a tocar su fruncido, jugueteando con el borde y concediendo a su garganta de expulsar los gemidos guturales.

—Joder, nena… —Traga saliva.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien, Stephen? —Indaga inocentemente el castaño.

¿Bien? Lo está haciendo JODIDAMENTE espectacular.

—Sí, Tony. —Suspira abrasador—. Metete un dedo.

El futuro ingeniero acata con la petición, introduciendo su índice y arqueando su espalda. Cierra los parpados, disfrutando de la sobreestimulación que se abalanzaba a sus zonas erógenas. Mete y vuelve a sacar su falange de su ano, perdiendo poco a poco el titubeo, otorgándole carta blanca a su escondido lado libidinoso. Siente de repente como su polla aclama por atención, por lo que la coge con su mano libre, dibuja círculos por encima del meato y sus orbes ruedan hacia atrás.

Stephen gruñe, apretando con fuerza su falo, impidiéndose a disparar su esperma. Todavía es pronto para que termine, pero en su defensa tenía al hombre con el culo más increíble de la existencia tumbado en su cama y follándose con los dedos mientras se pajeaba. Los movimientos de su diestra aceleran, entusiasmándose por el coro de gemidos por parte del genio, calentando los sistemas de su anatomía y llevándolo al borde de la locura. 

Stark se mete un segundo falange, embistiendo su canal anal con velocidad. Abre y cierra los dedos, entre tanto, muele su propio miembro con toscos vaivén, extraviándose en las profundidades del placer. Más pre-cum es expulsado de su polla, babeándola enteramente, facilitándole en el onanismo. Percatándose de que su venida está cerca, apresura los movimientos de ambas manos, abusando vehemente de su agujero y su erección.

Strange también incrementa sus movimientos. Tensa la mandíbula, embriagándose con el aroma a sexo que la habitación empezaba a adquirir por el desenfrenado erotismo. Se agarra las bolas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un ronco jadeo por la avalancha de satisfacción que ese gesto le causó. Su gruesa polla palpitaba desmedido, contemplar a Tony masturbarse era lo mejor que ha presenciado en su puta vida.

Los orbes whiskey se nublaron de placer.

El cuerpo de tono nívea se quemaba.

Anthony tocó su próstata y Stephen presionó su frenillo.

—¡Tony!

—¡Stephen!

Los dos eyaculan gritando trémulamente el nombre del contrario. Fuertes jadeos salían de sus bocas y sus corazones latían tan rápido que casi podían escucharlos. Los abdómenes de los jovenzuelos terminaron manchados por el semen, no obstante, ya se acostumbraron a los fluidos sobre sus cuerpos.

Ninguno parecía tener las fuerzas para mover un músculo.

—Stephen. —Pronunció el genio.

—¿Sí?

Se lame los labios antes de volver a hablar.

—Tenemos que hacer esto en otra ocasión.

El futuro doctor sonrió socarrón.

—Absolutamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas noches, gentecita! :3
> 
> Y terminamos con el día 6 XD


	7. Day 7: Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, pero lo logre. 
> 
> El mundo necesita más de Sherlock x Sherlock.

—¿Por qué carajos sigo contigo? —Masculle, observando como su amante se mantenía quieto frente a él.

—Porque eres una zorra que le encanta mi polla. —Responde desdeñoso.

El hombre de época victoriana se ruboriza.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Te encanta que te llame de esa forma, Holmes.

—Claro que no.

—¿Quieres que te digas las veces que te has autodenominado de esa forma mientras te estoy follando? —El otro zagal esquiva la mirada—. Eso pensé.

—Yo no era así. —Refunfuñe—. ¿Qué mierda fue lo que me hiciste?

Le ofrece una sonrisa.

—Te entrené, eso fue lo que hice.

—¡No soy un perro!

—De cualquier manera, tu orgullo aún te impide que aceptes la verdad. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Y por qué sigues con la ropa puesta?

—¿Acaso crees que soy un experto en quitármela? —Suelta amargadamente.

—Estoy muy decepcionado, de ti. —Le mira con falsa abatimiento—. No estás siendo un buen chico, Holmes.

Las caderas del victoriano se mueven involuntariamente.

—Oh. —Suelta una risa por la nariz—. Creo que alguien empieza a emocionarse.

—Jódete. 

—No, cariño. Seré yo quien te joda los sesos y hare que supliques por más. —El tono grave de su voz sacude los nervios del castaño—. Quítate la ropa.

Suspirando hace lo que le ordena. Holmes desabotona su camisa blanca para luego deshacerse del cinturón, los pantalones y el bóxer. Se siente cohibido por exponer su desnudez ante el británico contemporáneo, a pesar de que no es la primera vez que se halla en estás condiciones. 

Nunca imaginó que estaría atrapado con un hombre que aparentemente era él, pero con rostro diferente y vida casi igual a la suya. ¿Qué cojones estaba diciendo? ¡A nadie se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que un maldito agujero lo absorbiera y lo mandara a un Londres futurista! ¿Por qué él? Eso se preguntaba diariamente, pero por mucho que se vanagloriase, no encontraba respuesta para el fenómeno.

Inicialmente vagaba sin rumbo hasta que se encontró con un rubio bajito que sorprendentemente se llamaba igual que su querido amigo y compañero de casos. Los sentidos de Holmes se pusieron alerta cuando aquel doctor le informó que, si necesitaba ayuda, Sherlock Holmes era el indicado para el trabajo. Esa misma tarde conoció al supuesto detective consultor y esa misma noche dieron rienda suelta a sus sesiones de sexo desmedido.

El vino fue el detonante que les hizo perder la cavilación.

Al principió Sherlock verdaderamente quería ayudarlo para que regresara a su época, pero a medida que sus eróticos encuentros aumentaban… bueno, el azabache se rindió o mejor dicho ya no le importó y sinceramente Holmes tuvo que admitir que perdía interés en volver.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí está mañana? —La cara de Holmes se encendió al rojo vivo, asintiendo rígidamente con la cabeza—. ¡Buen chico! Date la vuelta y muéstrale a daddy tu trabajo.

Por mucho que ha analizado al de orbes cerúleo, nunca comprenderá esa torcedura de que lo llamen «daddy».

Vacilante, se sube a la cama y se coloca en posición de perrito. Usa sus brazos para sostener su peso y deja a la vista el tapón de silicona que se ha puesto está mañana.

¿Por qué obedece a este tipo? ¿Por qué permite que lo humille y el mismo se humille? ¿Hay algo malo en él? ¿Finalmente perdió los estribos? ¿O Sherlock tiene razón y es una… zorra?

Cristo. Los recuerdos de como se llamaba de esa manera y de otras indignas formas lo amostazaron.

—¿En qué piensas, bebé? ¿Te perturba algo? —Camina hacia a él, enderezándolo para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y consecutivamente deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por encima de la coronoides hasta la mandíbula—. Puedes decírmelo, quiero que te sientas bien. —El castaño se resiste, pero termina por derretirse en la suave caricia.

—Solo estoy… abrumado. —Contesta en un susurro.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo nunca… he estado así con alguien. —Aprieta los labios—. Racionalmente te golpearía por los actos indecentes que quieres que haga.

—Pero. —Sonríe ladinamente.

—No puedo. —Exhala una bocanada de aire—. No puedo negarme a ti.

Sherlock acaricia con la suavidad de una pluma el lado de la cara, enviando cargas de serotonina a su amante.

—¿Confías en mí? —Indaga seriamente.

—Lo hago.

El detective saca del bolsillo de su gabardina una mascada azul.

—¿En serio? —Verbaliza, meciéndose por la repentina calentura de su ingle.

—¿Puedo?

Holmes titubea por instantes.

—Sí.

De un momento a otro a otro, los orbes acaramelados son privados de la visión y el moreno comienza a sentirse perdido.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock se quita cada prenda y se traslada al mueble para agarrar el lubricante. El sonido de la reconocible tapa de lubricante estremece a Holmes y con una voz afable el morocho le pide que retire el tapón y luego se tumbe boca arriba. El varón extemporáneo cumple con la orden, teniendo cuidado con el tapón anal y arrojándolo a un lado de la cama. Seguidamente se acuesta boca arriba, esperando el siguiente movimiento del azabache.

El detective de esta época lubrica su erección y a continuación se sienta sobre sus rodillas sobre el colchón.

—Abre las piernas. —Holmes lo hace y se acomoda entre ellas, sobando cálidamente los muslos del moreno—. Luces como una obra de arte.

Holmes se enterneció con el halago. Por otro lado, estaba sorprendido por la calmada actitud de Sherlock. Normalmente él nunca le pedía permiso para realizar una acción, sus manos y labios no se paseaban por su cuerpo tan dulcemente y le extrañaba que no lo penetrara de golpe. Cuando tenían sexo, una gran llamarada quemaba su interior, pero en este momento no experimentaba nada de eso. Se hallaba excitado, con su polla levantada y dejando escapar gemidos por las delicadas atenciones a su piel. Sin embargo, faltaba algo y ese algo le obstaculizaba entrar en el espacio de satisfacción plena.

La comprensión aturdió por segundos su mente y mordió su labio inferior.

Sherlock anteriormente lo tomaba y lo tomaba como un hombre hambriento de placer, empero la situación en estos momentos era totalmente disímil, los pellizcos a sus pezones reemplazados por masajes, los besos demandantes que lo dejaban sin aire por besos delicados y el silencio calló la charla sucia. El castaño no deseaba ser tratado como una obra de arte, no, él deseaba que Sherlock lo rompiera. Necesitaba a su detective dominante, no a un hombre dócil. 

—Daddy. —El de cabello oscuro detuvo abruptamente los besos al cuello—. Daddy, ven y dámelo. —El moreno alargó sus brazos y victoriosamente encontró los hombros del contrario—. Te lo suplico, dame todo de ti. Te necesito.

—Bebé, bebé, bebé. —Pronuncia repetidamente, sujetando vehemente las caderas e insertando su larga polla en el canal apretado—. ¿Cuánto quieres de mí? —Añade, dando un desesperado beso a su amante.

—Todo, quiero todo de ti. —Gimotea, echando la cabeza para atrás, meciendo sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas que le está brindando el más alto de estatura a su pequeña apertura—. ¡Joder, Sherlock! —Grita, enterrando las uñas en la piel cremosa, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro la longitud del zagal.

Veinticinco centímetros, el desgraciado estaba bien dotado.

— Daddy, daddy, daddy. —Canturreaba sexymente, ojalá pudiera observar esos depredadores ojos bicolor que le encantaron desde su encuentro—. Más duro, por favor. —Que no se diga que Sherlock es un mal hombre y si su bebé quiere más duro, es exactamente lo que le dará—. ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí, daddy!

—Demonios, bebé. Tienes el culito tan apretado. —Sus caderas se menean salvajemente, complaciéndose por la humedad y calidez del conducto anal—. Ningún culo se compara con el tuyo, bebé.

—Soy el único con el que te has acostado. —Rueda sus ojos a través de la mascada.

—Emm. —Sherlock se muestra indeciso y una avalancha de celos arremete contra el victoriano.

—¿Me estás tomando del pelo? —Murmura enrabiado.

—Veras, algunas veces en la vida debes hacer sacrificios…

—Cállate. —Dice cortante—. Olvidemos esto y sigue follándome el culo o me enojare y tú no querrás verme enojado.

No se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces para hacerlo. Un éxtasis melifluo invade las partes bajas de los varones cuando Sherlock intensificas tus embestidas, entrando y saliendo del agujero caluroso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Holmes posee la intención de agarrar su propio falo y otorgarle atención mas él sabe perfectamente que el azabache puede hacerlo venir sin siquiera tocarlo, así que se mantiene aferrado a la espalda del británico mientras gime peor que prostituta.

—¡Daddy, me siento tan lleno! —Y no estaba mintiendo, casi podía sentirlo hasta la garganta—. Tu polla es increíble, la polla de daddy me tan feliz.

—Eres un buen chico, Holmes. Tomando la polla de daddy muy bien. —Penetra más intenso, oyendo el golpeteo de sus bolas contra el regordete trasero del castaño—. Joder, te ves tan hermoso de esta manera. Sumiso y no necesito confirmar la lujuria desbordando de tus preciosos ojos de ciervo detrás de la mascada, regocijándote por el inmenso placer que mi gran polla le está otorgando a tu agujero necesitado.

—Sigue, sigue follando mi agujero necesitado. —Una dura estado le acierta a su próstata, haciéndolo girar los ojos y obligándolo a lanzar un alarido—. ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Ahí, daddy! ¡No pares! ¡Sigue golpeando ahí!

—¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste antes? ¿Qué no eres una zorra? —Utilizaba una descomunal fuerza para penetrar a su amante, causando que los gemidos subieran de tono, importándole una mierda que toda la cuadra los escuchara en el frenesí—. Vamos, bebé. Atrévete a negar que eres una zorra.

—¡No, daddy! ¡Lo soy! ¡Soy una zorra! —El no poder ver le daba una sobrecarga de libídine al ambiente, poniéndolo más cachondo y a punto de explotar.

—Quédate, Holmes. —La exhortación calienta entrañablemente el pecho del británico extemporáneo, pareciéndole insólito las palabras del azabache—. No regreses a tu época, quédame conmigo para siempre.

—No iré a ninguna parte. —Sollozó, sujetándose con vigor a la espalda con su miembro a punto de sacar su esencia—. Me quedare contigo.

El gemido de Holmes es callado por el enardecido beso de los acorazados labios del morocho, entre tanto, el miembro del moreno dispara su esperma a su abdomen y al de su amante. Después de unas estocadas más, el semen de Sherlock llena el interior del castaño.

El azabache cae rendido, colocando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del moreno. Holmes desliza la mascada, pestañeando varias veces para eliminar la neblina de sus corneas. Su diestra aterriza en los cabellos rizados del morocho, manoseándolos gentilmente mientras los dos descansan.


	8. Day 8: Soulmate

El plan casi se va al carajo de no ser porque la alíen de piel azul y partes robóticas se apresuró en detener a Star Lord. Entretanto el terrícola era desarmado y sujetado por Nebula, Tony y el joven arácnido lograron quitarle el guantelete al temido titán. El héroe de armadura tomó el objeto y voló por encima de los demás, justo a tiempo antes de que Mantis no pudiera soportar más y terminara por caerse de los hombros de Thanos. A una impresionante velocidad, Peter atrapa a la empática con sus brazos, manteniéndola a salvo.

Thanos no reaccionó rápidamente y Nebula le insertó su espada con denuedo y rabia en su ojo, traspasando su cráneo. El titán aulló del dolor y en un parpadeo tenía a su hija, Quill y Drax sobre él, golpeándolo, sin embargo, el gigante morado era poseedor de una piel casi irrompible, por lo que no le tomó esfuerzo en quitárselos de encima. Spider-Man le arrojó de su disparador web, dejándolo completamente sin el sentido de la vista.

Esta era una oportunidad que no se podía desaprovechar, entonces Tony apuntó al titán loco y un poderoso rayo fue lanzado por las gemas, atravesando el pecho de Thanos. El genocida aún se retorcía en el suelo, pero unos segundos después dio el último aliento, otorgándoles la victoria a los héroes.

Más tarde, todos se hallaban viajando de regreso a la Tierra en el Benatar. Quill permaneció sentado y callado en el asiento. Nebula estaba en la misma condición, Mantis sentía plenamente las emociones de desolación, por otro lado, Drax estaba complacido con la muerte del desgraciado que asesino a su familia mas eso no significaba que las volviera a ver y la tristura se clavó en su ser.

Peter fue el único que consiguió conciliar el sueño en una de las habitaciones de la nave.

Tony se levantó de golpe al ver como Strange entraba en la habitación en la que se instaló. El moreno realmente quería evitar la charla acerca del descubrimiento de que son almas gemelas. A los veinticinco años el castaño asumió que el «Mercader de la Muerte» no merecía tener a alguien conectado a él. Y años más tarde, un mago abrió un portal en Central Park y si él no se hubiera centrado en la aparición de Bruce, se hubiera percatado del ardor en su muñeca.

De no ser por el joven superhéroe que le señaló que en su muñeca tenía algo escrito nunca hubiera reaccionado. Dos **_SS_** en una bonita letra cursiva se plasmaron en su piel de tono canela y Tony cayó en cuenta de que solo conoció a una persona en las horas subsecuentes de toda la hecatombe con esas iniciales.

Ser el alma gemela de un mago jamás se le cruzó por la mente.

Tony asumió —como siempre— que el doctor no le interesaba o le hastiaba que su alma gemela sea un desastre de hombre como él. Así que se preparó para recibir el rechazo del hechicero, no es como si fuera la primera vez que sucediera.

Mayúscula fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios del médico sobre los suyos y si no fuera porque le sostenía de la cintura, su trasero y el piso habrían tenido un duro encuentro.

Demoró unos instantes para devolverle el beso, enroscando sus dedos al cabello de sal y pimienta del varón místico. Las piernas del moreno se enrollaron alrededor de la cintura del doctor y este lo llevó hasta la cama, posicionándose encima del menor. La ropa se tornó sofocante y Anthony de mala gana se tuvo que separar del fogoso beso para despojarse de su ropa deportiva en tanto Stephen hacia lo mismo, arrojando sus túnicas al piso. La Capa de Levitación al adivinar las intenciones de su maestro, se retiró del dormitorio, tomando la postura de guardián de la puerta, impidiéndoles a los otros tripulantes el ingreso.

Una reliquia mágica muy fiel.

Sus pieles chocaron y sus endurecidos miembros hicieron contacto entre sí, proporcionándoles una descarga de abrumante éxtasis. Las temblorosas manos del hechicero dieron su recorrido por cada centímetro de la piel bronceada, mientras tanto, el moreno se empezaba a impacientar, deseando que de una buena vez el hombre mágico le metiera la polla.

Todos aquellos que dijeron que era una puta, tenían razón. Incluso en su anterior relación con Pepper casi no era el dominante y a la rubia le gustaba _superarlo_.

El azabache mordisqueó una de sus pesos, provocando que el genio profiriera un bramido orondo de intemperancia. Chupaba con fuerza el pezón a la vez que sostenía ambas erecciones e iniciaba un masaje entre ellas. Desde la raíz de los penes subía la diestra hasta sus cabezas, girando cuidadosamente en sentido de la manija del reloj, ayudándose del pre-cum que los dos expulsaban. Prosiguió con la técnica anterior mientras su sinhueso dibujaba figuras sobre los botones marrones, aumentando su avidez lujuriosa por los obscenos gimoteos que huían de la impura boca del multimillonario.

Anthony gemía sin parar por el cúmulo de estímulos que recibía en su miembro, entre tanto, sus caderas se sacudían y sus manos se estiraron por la parte de su cabeza, mostrándose como una linda princesa de almohadas. Sus parpados se cerraron y los labios acorazados de Strange enfocaron su atención al otro pezón, gruñendo por el magnífico onanismo que pululaba en su vigorosa erección, restregándolo junto con la de su amante. 

—Stephen… te necesito. —Rogó, mirándolo entrecerrado con esos ojos whiskey y la boca entreabierta—. Tómame porque siento que voy a morir si no me metes tu buena polla.

Se apresuró en liberar los dos penes, acomodándose en medio de las piernas del genio, llevando sus dedos a la apertura y utilizando su magia para que el culo de Tony estuviese lubricado. Sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo, viendo como del pequeño agujero resbalaba la sustancia y lentamente introdujo dos dedos.

Tony observó estrellas cuando los falanges del hechicero se movieron con urgencia, sobando cada pared muscular, tijereando y realizando movimientos circulares. Joder, los dedos vibraban y el moreno disfrutaba al máximo, era parecido a un jodido consolador, además de que los dedos eran largos y en cualquier segundo hallarían su próstata. Un tercer dedo se une a los otros y la mente de Tony se sobrecarga con el placer que hace mucho tiempo le faltaba.

—¡Por favor! —Arqueó la espalda, alborozado por las atenciones del ex neurocirujano—. Stephen, por favor…

—Por favor, ¿qué? —Decidió seguir torturándolo salpicando besos por su cuello, dejando chupetones por donde succionaba sin detener la penetración con sus dedos—. No puedo leer la mente, así que tendrás que ser especifico a lo que quieres.

Mentira, claro que podía leer mentes, pero nunca lo haría con Tony sin su consentimiento.

—¡Méteme tu polla! ¡Fóllame, Stephen! ¡Te lo suplico! —Por suerte el hechicero colocó desde el principio un sello que impedía que los ruidos fueran audibles para el resto de la nave espacial—. Stephen, dámelo. Dámelo duro y no te detengas.

Enderezó su cuerpo, sacando los dedos babeados por los fluidos y cogiendo su gruesa polla para introducirla en el húmedo y diminuto hueco del ingeniero. Sujetó vehementemente las caderas del moreno, entrando y saliendo del ceñido agujero de manera rápida.

—Q-quiero tus manos en mi cuello. —Dice entre jadeos,

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunta un tanto desconfiando de llegar a ese nivel de perversión, no porque tuviera miedo sino porque se le puede ir la mano, él tiene un apetito sexual tremendo como nunca en su vida experimentó y no quiere lastimar a su alma gemela.

—Confió en ti. —Traga saliva, dirigiendo decididamente sus manos para atrapar las del mago y colocarlas en su fino cuello—. Apriétame, daddy.

—Oh, joder. —Gruñó, procediendo a sujetar firme el cuello, pero no al grado de ahorcarlo—. Llámame de nuevo así. —Pide, embistiendo duramente contra el agujero necesitado de su amante.

—Daddy, daddy. —Vocifera sonriente con su cuerpo cubriéndose de perlas de sudor, acompañando los choques de la pelvis del morocho con sus propios vaivenes, enterrándose esa larga polla en su redondo y fabuloso trasero—. Discúlpame por las gilipolleces que dije y te molestaron.

—Eso no importa. Tu actitud de mierda se complementa con mi actitud de mierda. —Suelta una leve risa—. Somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

—El universo se encargó que fuéramos perfectos para el otro. —Soltó una sinfonía de gemidos cuando el azabache giró sus caderas sensualmente—. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

—No sabía que eras religioso. —Comenta con jocoso.

—N-no lo soy. Pero me pondría de rodillas y le rezaría a tu maravillosa polla. —Aun encontrándose en el estado de famélica pasión no dejaba de ser el mismo.

—Prefiero que te arrodilles y me la chupes. —La cabeza de su falo se topa con la próstata y Anthony aúlla de agudo placer.

—¡Ay, daddy! ¡Dame más duro, daddy! —Stephen estaría siempre agradecido con la entidad que decidió que el impresionante, inteligente y candente superhéroe sea su alma gemela.

Oprimió con fuerza el cuello, adornando la bronceada piel con rasguños que se añadieron con los rojizos chupetones. Con duras y hercúleas penetraciones, se follaba el agujero estrecho, abusando golpe tras golpe la próstata del genio con su glande. El intenso frenesí del hechicero no parecía terminar y sentía como el sudor le empapaba la cara; metiendo y sacando vigorosamente su potente polla de las apretadas paredes musculares.

Anthony gemía sin cesar, sacando la lengua y contemplando la expresión ruda y lujuriosa del Hechicero Supremo con sus orbes miel aglomerados de un brillo sicalíptico y derramando lágrimas de goce. El castaño le permitió al doctor de gozar cada parte de su cuerpo, amaba la ferocidad con lo observaban eso ojos heterocromáticos, pensando dichosamente que el azabache era el Lobo y él Caperucita, sin embargo, no estaba huyendo del fiero animal, sino que se entregó en bandeja de plata, dejando que abusara de su espectacular culito.

El agarre y las embestidas se intensificaron y Anthony comenzó a gemir verdaderamente como una perra desvergonzada, rogando por más y olvidándose de toda la catástrofe de diezmar la mitad del universo.

Celebraban por la victoria, de que Thanos murió, de que su planeta y el resto del universo se habían salvado. Pero, sobre todo, celebraban por encontrarse y finalmente amarse dignamente como almas gemelas, protegiéndose, luchando lado a lado contra las amenazas a su mundo y alcanzando esa felicidad que creyeron perdida.

Stephen divisó las letras **_AS_** de su muñeca y un par de lágrimas de alegría escaparon de sus orbes. Un sentimiento de posesividad se adueño de su pecho y prometió que acabaría con cualquiera que intentara separarlo de su amado. ¡Que se joda su juramento hipocrático!

Se corriendo al mismo instante gritando el nombre del otro, el vientre de Stephen se ensució con el esperma de Tony y el hechicero filtró su caliente y espeso semen dentro del moreno.

El Doctor Strange le soltó el cuello, susurrándole palabras amorosas al oído del genio ya causa del cansancio de la actividad acabó por desmallarse. No obstante, mientras Stephen estaba junto a él, nada mala pasaría.

Y es que ser almas gemelas implicaba poder sentir el amor que el otro le profesaba y el amor del hechicero era en demasía. Sus vidas están mejor, no es una promesa, es un hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya estoy a tiempo XD


	9. Day 9: Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos alumnos de Avengers Academy en sus tiempos sexys.

La ataraxia culmina cuando Anthony cruza la puerta de su habitación, viene en plan inocente, succionando un pirulito de fresa. El joven hechicero suspira y con un movimiento de mano envía los libros devuelta a la biblioteca del Sanctum Sanctorum. El castaño esboza una sonrisa y sin modestia toma asiento en el regazo de su novio, quien lo recibe gustoso en la cama.

Wong había dicho que no durarían ni un mes saliendo y de aquella platica han pasado cuatro meses.

—Faltaste a clases hoy. —Desliza la bufanda de colores rojo y anaranjado, tirándola a un lado—. Te eche de menos. —Lame provocativamente el pirulito mientras realiza figuras por el pecho del azabache—. ¿Cuál fue la razón?

—Asuntos de Hechicero Supremo. —Acomodó mejor al castaño en su regazo y sumergió sus manos por debajo de la camisa, sobando lentamente la piel morena y sonriendo arrogante por los movimientos involuntarios de las caderas del contrario.

—¿Te fuiste a otra dimensión? —Existía una sana confianza entre ellos, por lo que Stephen le contó sobre sus misiones fuera de su universo, algunas veces Tony se preocuparía cuando el doctor superaba el tiempo que le dijo que estaría lejos.

—Sí. Un inconveniente con un hechicero, pero está resuelto. —Le contestó mas no le quería dar todo el contexto.

—¿Un mago queriendo apoderarse del mundo? —Indagó burlón, acariciando con suavidad los pómulos marcados de su pareja.

—Es el pan de cada día.

Honestamente no se sentía cómodo narrarle a su lindo novio que lo buscaron para controlar al Doctor Strange de otro universo, un hechicero que perdió el raciocinio con la muerte de su pareja. Ese Stephen empezó a cazar las versiones de su pareja en otras dimensiones, ampliando la colección sin importarle el daño que les hacía al separarlos de sus amigos y familia. Afortunadamente ninguno de los secuestrados sufrió daños mortales y se necesitó de seis Hechiceros Supremos para derrotar al oscuro Strange.

Aquel Stephen fue despojado de su magia y encerrado de por vida en La Balsa de su universo. El varón hizo mucho daño en su mundo y por lo que escuchó, encerrarlo era un castigo pequeño comparado a la catástrofe que causó.

No quiso averiguar más detalles, con saber que la pareja que perdió Strange y las versiones que secuestró son de Tony fue demasiado para el jovenzuelo.

—Tierra llamando a Stephen. —El canturreó de su amado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Hey, bebé, ¿a dónde te fuiste? —Le ofreció una de sus sonrisas patentadas y el hechicero besó su mejilla.

—Sé que hemos estado saliendo por poco tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti. —La declaración dejo sin palabras al de ojos whiskey.

Stephen pensó que la jodió y entonces los labios de Tony se unieron a los de él, saboreando el dulzor del pirulito. Las manos del morocho sujetaron el trasero redondo del zagal experto en ingeniería, apretándolo con delicadeza y gozando de los gemidos callados por parte del castaño en medio del beso. El hechicero se apartó y cogió el pirulito, dándole una probada antes de colocarlo sobre la mesita de noche.

El genio fue depositado sobre el colchón, separando sus piernas para que su novio se acomodara entre ellas, enredando sus falanges en las hebras oscuras a la vez que se besaban con pasión. El usuario de magia arrastró el resto de la cremallera de la chaqueta de Tony, metiendo su diestra por debajo de la camisa negra, creando un trayecto de ida y venida desde el abdomen hasta el Reactor de Arco. La recompensa por las blandas caricias fue los sutiles gimoteos del moreno.

El cuerpo de Anthony ardía de voluptuosidad, notando el empalme de su entrepierna y el de su novio. Atrevidamente bajo su mano hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón del contrario, abrió el cierre y sacó el prolongado miembro de su joven amante. Con ayuda de la yema de su índice realizó círculos sobre el meato, enciendo desbaratadamente los sentidos obscenos del varón mágico.

Vincent gozaba de la atención a su falo, los masajes que Tony siempre le daba eran alucinantes, erizando los vellos de su cuerpo y activando sus sentidos perversos. La sesión de besos no cesaba y los perennes movimientos de la mano del genio siguieron.

Stephen se separó de la boca del castaño.

—Dime que estás estirado para acogerme, por favor. —En reiteradas veces su novio llegaba al Santuario con el culo húmedo y abierto para que no desperdiciara el tiempo en follarlo.

—Sí. —Confirmó y los dos muchachos se dedicaron en quitarse la ropa un poco apresurados, pues el fuego de la excitación estaba al rojo vivo.

Sus bocas nuevamente se juntaron, danzando sus lenguas y aferrándose a la espalda del otro. Embelesado por la beldad del cuerpo del de menor estatura, repartió besos y lamidas por el cuello, clavícula y retomó los fogosos besos.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo esta vez? —A veces ambos formularían esa pregunta, cumpliendo el deseo de su pareja.

—En la pared. —Las mejillas del joven héroe se tiñeron de rosa—. Quiero que me tomes contra la pared.

El doctor se levantó y Edward agarró la mano que le ofrecieron. Sin titubear, el hombre de armadura apoyó su anatomía contra la pared, empujando su trasero hacia atrás. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza en el preciso momento que el hechicero manoseaba sus glúteos, dándole una nalgada y seguidamente apartó el cachete izquierdo, enfocando su atención en el agujerito de tono rosa y babeado por el lubricante.

La boca del hechicero se curvo en una maliciosa sonrisa, resbalando la gorda cabeza de su polla de arriba hasta abajo por el ano del genio, disfrutando del vaivén de caderas y los gemidos agudos productos de la desesperación que debía sentir Stark.

—Deja de torturarme, asshole. —Espetó, alocándose de placer y con su falo palpitando por atención. Agarra su miembro, estimulándolo con débiles agitaciones, no queriendo correrse de inmediato.

—Las palabras mágicas, nena. —Soltó burlón, presionando su glande contra la apertura del castaño, pero sin entrar.

—Folle mi agujero descuidado, Hechicero Supremo. —Gimoteó sonriente, sintiéndose eufórico por ser llenado con la gruesa polla de su novio.

Stephen se hunde profundamente dentro del moreno, cogiéndolo de las caderas y comenzando a entrar y salir de la estreches. Los ruidos lascivos de Tony resonaban por las paredes de la habitación, cargando el ambiente con un inconmensurable frenesí. Exultante, el azabache empuja duramente su miembro en el interior del genio, haciendo que sus mechones blancos se balancearan y pegaran su rostro. Inclinándose, pasa su lengua por la espalda de su amado, probando la calidez de su piel.

—Te amo, Stephen. —Confesó entre gemidos, masturbando su pene e hirviendo de fruición.

—También te amo, Tony. —Pegó su pecho a la espalda del genio, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja y mordiendo el hombro—. Nena, ¿te han dicho que tienes un culo más apretado que una pinza de papel?

El jovenzuelo no pudo controlar una risa.

—Gilipollas, eres el único que ha cogido mi culo. —Gira su cabeza para degustar los acorazados labios del usuario mágico—. No estoy hecho de cristal, cariño. Dame con todo.

Cumpliendo con la petición, Stephen empieza a embestirlo en serio.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡De eso estaba hablando! —Gritó, acelerando las caricias a su latente pene—. ¡Más rápido, Stephen! Fóllame hasta que mis piernas se debiliten. Fóllame hasta que mi garganta no pueda más.

—Siempre exigiendo más, gimiendo como una sucia perra en celo. —Jaló el cabello del moreno, penetrando prestamente el ceñido agujero, motivando a su pareja de subir el volumen de sus graves gemidos.

—¿C-cómo no hacerlo? —Jadea con fuerza—. Eres genial en el sexo.

—Gracias, es un don natural. —Succiona el lado derecho del cuello, dejando un hematoma—. No escondas el chupetón, quiero que lo presumas mañana en clases y de preferencia restriégaselo en la cara de Rogers.

Los ojos marrones ruedan.

—¿Sigues salado porque fui el año pasado al baile con él? —Clama un gemido, cerrando los parpados por la creciente sobrecarga de éxtasis en su pelvis.

—No imaginas las ganas que quería destruir sus perfectos dientes. —Localiza la próstata y con impetuosidad arremete con su glande, escuchando los atolondrados gemidos pornográficos de su amado genio.

—¡Ahí, ahí, ahí! ¡No te detengas, amor! —A juzgar por la presión que se aglomeraba en su ingle, solo podía significar que su venido se aproximaba—. No sucedió nada entre nosotros. Él simplemente se ofreció a llevarme porque nadie quiso invitarme, fue un favor que luego se lo pague ayudándolo a conquistar a Barnes. —Diablos, se esforzó en poder hablar y su miembro iba a explotar en cualquier segundo.

—Aún así, sigue sin agradarme. —Rezongó, sujetando de inmediato los pezones de Tony, sobándolos y pellizcándolos sin una pizca de gentileza.

—Eres un celoso. —Ladea una sonrisa, sacudiendo más su polla, deleitándose con el abuso a su próstata y el ferviente placer en sus bolas, no duraría más—. Poderoso, estúpido y… sexy mago.

Gime intensamente mientras se corre, entrando al paraíso y con la cabeza dándole vueltas por la intensa carga de serotonina. Oye a Stephen gruñir y de seguida siente como algo denso y caliente le llena el culo. El morocho vierte su semen como si fuera un caudal.

El cuerpo de Tony es volteado y abrazado por el Hechicero Supremo.

—Nena eres increíble. —Halaga en su oído para ulteriormente tomar sus mejillas y plantarle un caluroso beso que les quita el aliento.

—Deberían llamarte el «Dios del sexo». —Los muchachos sueltan una risotada.

—Ven aquí. —De nuevo se besan y sin querer Tony le termina mordiendo el labio inferior. Alejan sus labios y el moreno suelta un sonido estrangulado.

—¡Ay, maldita sea! ¡Te he sacado sangre! —Anunció alarmado.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. —Invoca un pañuelo y se seca la sangre.

—¿Acaso no te curaras con magia?

—No. Esta es una cicatriz de la feroz batalla entre mi polla y tu culo y quiero que los demás lo sepan.

El genio le hace un corte de mangas.

—Eres un idiota. —Sonríe, entretanto, enrosca sus brazos en el cuello de su novio y este le rodea la cintura.

—Y tú eres mío. —Manifiesta el de ojos bicolor, brindando un azote al trasero de Tony. 


	10. Day 10: Train

Largó un suspiro, esperando impaciente la llegada del tren. Giró su cuello para observar a su pareja con expresión neutra y luciendo atractivo con el simple pantalón oscuro con zapatos Derby del mismo color y camisa de botones azul con el exceso de tela por debajo de la cintura del pantalón. Se fijó en la barba recién cortada esta mañana y esos intensos ojos verde grisáceo que pueden tornarse a un azul dependiendo del reflejo de la luz.

Tony tragó en seco, escaneando al tumulto de gente que se hallaba en la estación de tren. Era la hora pico en Tokio y por mucho que su novio le aseguró que los había «camuflado» para que las mentes de las personas no reconozcan como Iron Man y Doctor Strange, eso no significaba que no pudieran pillarlos.

¿Por qué accedió a esto? Es un tremendo riesgo que ni siquiera cuando era un adolescente hormonal, causando problemas a penas lo descuidaban, se habría atrevido a tanto. Se abrazó a si mismo, abochornado por portar una gabardina y saber que debajo de la prenda usaba una camisa de botones blanca y bóxer rojo. Golpeó simultáneamente la punta de su botín Chelsea de cuero vacuno azul oscuro, mordieron internamente su mejilla.

La idea de ser descubiertos le asustaba y excitaba por montones.

Pepper y Rhodey emitían juicios de que el doctor era muy responsable, profesional e intachable. Sí ellos supieran las perversiones de Stephen nuncaían a verlo con los mismos ojos.

El momento del espectáculo arranca en el preciso instante que el tren se detiene frente a ellos y seguidamente el hechicero le agarra la mano al genio para ingresar al transporte. Con dificultad llegan hasta casi al fondo, parándose justo frente a una de las ventanas; Tony se mantiene quieto mientras Stephen se sitúa detrás.

El tren se llena hasta el tope, por lo que el médico es empujado al cuerpo del moreno, haciendo que Tony se presione contra la pared del vagón. El ingeniero suspira bajito, empezando a calentarse por la fricción entre el creciente bulto de su novio y su trasero.

El transporte avanza unos cinco minutos y el médico hace su primer movimiento, alza la parte inferior de la gabardina color camel para sobar la raja de su trasero. Apretando los labios, el ingeniero evita gemir por lo toques placenteros que le están brindando y eso hace que su miembro comience a despertarse.

Prensa sus palmas contra el cristal y exhala una bocanada de aire, entretanto, el hechicero avanza en su tarea de amasar los perfectos glúteos del moreno con ambas manos.

Transcurren unos segundos para que el bóxer del empresario sea bajado hasta los muslos e inmediatamente la magia del morocho entra en acción, produciendo un líquido transparente que desborda desde el ano y se desliza por los muslos de Anthony. Introduciendo un dedo, se enorgullece de la buena actuación que está dando su pequeño novio, aparentando serenidad cuando desea gemir como una completa zorra sucia. La tenacidad de Tony es increíble que a penas y se inmuta cuando el falange es chupado por el canal anal e inicia un ritmo rápido.

El rostro del castaño se ruboriza, presionando su frente contra el vidrio, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose en no gritar. Gira la cabeza a la izquierda y le parece inaudito de que nadie se percate del obsceno escenario que ocurre en frente de sus narices. Su culo está mojado por los fluidos que salen de su agujero y un segundo dedo se adentra en él. Vincent empuja constantemente sus dedos al tiempo que su zurda le aprieta una nalga, su mente se derrumba con la lascivia y su corazón bombea acelerado por la emoción de follarle el culo a su pareja con sus dedos en un vagón, rodeado de muchísimos japones.

Los orbes acaramelados se enfocan en el paisaje del viaje, pero le es inviable concentrarse por culpa de su empalme y lo extraordinario que es Stephen en usar sus dedos. 

El doctor quiere apartarle la gabardina y el genio lo ayuda, desabotonando la camisa y descubriendo solamente los hombros, otorgándole el camino al hechicero en besar y succionar despacio su tersa piel. Crea un sendero de besos hasta la parte trasera de su oreja, lamiendo densamente esa zona; incitando al multimillonario en bajar su diestra para atender su dolorosa erección, sin embargo, Stephen lo aparta con un manotazo.

Ni modo, tendrá que venirse sin ser tocado.

El tercero dedo ingresa y los pezones sensibles del ingeniero chocan contra el frío cristal, lanzando sin querer un gimoteo agudo. El ex neurocirujano sigue en abrazar sus paredes carnales al mismo tiempo que su lengua se encapricha con el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario. El de ojos marrones ve como pasan una estación y su vergüenza ataca con el pensamiento de las posibles personas que lo hayan visto en este estado.

Su polla se sacude y acepta a regañadientes que su pareja tenía las mejores ideas para innovar la pasión entre los dos.

La digitación anal se torna superflua y pronto el hechicero saca sus dedos para apresurarse en liberar su falo, que palpita desesperado por salir y entrar a las puertas del Edén, también conocido como el culo necesitado de Tony Stark.

El multimillonario tensa la mandíbula, boqueando su boca al sentir la erguida y larga polla del azabache restregarse por la línea que separa sus nalgas.

_«Fecha prisa y métemela. Méteme tu gorda polla y fóllame. ¡De prisa! »_

El de ojos heterocromáticos aparta los cachetes, apuntando la cabeza de su longitud sobre el fruncido con magnifica habilidad. El glande traspasa el anillo de músculos e inesperadamente el tren rechina y los pasajeros se empujan unos contra otros por el brusco mecimiento. Al unisonó Tony suelta un pequeño gritito por la entera intromisión de la gruesa polla de su amante en su ceñido canal.

 _«¡Joder, sí! ¡Está dentro! ¡Está dentro!_ »

Stephen masajeaba los pectorales del genio a la par que sus caderas se impulsaban descontroladamente contra el trasero de su amado. La larga y potente polla del Hechicero Supremo ingresaba y retrocedía del agujero suave y húmedo, ensuciando sus bolas con los fluidos de la lubricación. Al usuario mágico le hubiera encantado escuchar los melodiosos gemidos de su querido castaño, no obstante, existía cierto placer malicioso de ser consciente del sufrimiento que estaba pasando el menor estatura por mantener a raya su garganta.

Que cándido que fue Tony al inicio de su relación, creyéndose la fachada de actitud calmada y seria, cuando la realidad es que posee un demonio con un fuerte instinto sexual. Stephen Strange es un hombre dominante que puede hacerte venir con utilizar meramente sus dedos o esa seductora voz que a veces Tony comparaba con el acento de los británicos. El hombre mágico desconocía si tenía ascendencia de Inglaterra.

Un vasto suspiro escapa de los labios del castaño, con sus pupilas dilatándose de lujuria y las venas de su miembro hirviendo. Separa los labios, respirando pesadamente y sacando su lengua, con la baba cayendo hasta el piso.

Stephen gira sus caderas y el siguiente movimiento toca la próstata, causando que accidentalmente Tony deje salir un estrangulado gemido. Para su buena suerte en ese preciso instante la escandalosa llamada de un celular le salvó de ser oído.

—Cuidado, mi amor. No querrás que nos descubran, ¿cierto? —Le advierte al oído, estrellando su polla dentro de ese exquisito y mojado culito—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña puta. —Baña el cuello del zagal de cálidos besos—. Al regresar a casa volveré a enterrarte mi polla y podrás gemir hasta que pierdas la voz. —La promesa de un nuevo acto sexual alocado estremece al castaño—. ¿Te gusta la idea? ¿Te gusta mucho tener mi gruesa polla en tu culo apretado? —El ingeniero asiente firme—. Eres realmente una puta descarada.

_«¡Que rico! Stephen hablándome sucio y llamándome puta me pone muy cachondo »_

—Baby doll, tu culo es tan estrecho que me chupa la polla tan deliciosamente. —Respira agitado, incrementando las penetraciones mientras juguetea con los pezones de Edward—. Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos. Tu bonita cara, tus preciosos pezones, tus hermosos ojos de Bambi, tu boca experta en mamadas, tu brillante mente, tu bondoso corazón y este redondo culo que soy digno de follar. —Las lágrimas caen de los ojos del moreno, enternecido por los elogios de su amado—. Somos el uno para el otro, Tony.

_«¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida! »_

—Voy a correrme, baby doll. —Bisbisea, dando estocadas más rápidas y duras a la próstata del genio—. Es una lastima que no puedas embarazarte. Me encantaría que tuvieras a mis bebés.

_"¡Yo también! ¡A mí también me encantaría tener a tus bebés! »_

—Quizás encuentre algo en la biblioteca privada de Ancestral para solucionar ese problema. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Quieres que te convierta en una mami? —Dirige su diestra a la cavidad bucal del ingeniero, metiendo su dedo índice y corazón.

_"¡Si! ¡Quiero ser una mami! ¡Insisto, joder! »_

El de piel bronceada asiente con la cabeza a la vez que chupa los dedos del varón de mayor estatura.

El pobre falo de Tony no puede más y termina echando su esperma a la pared del vagón, apretando los labios alrededor de los falanges del azabache y rodando los ojos hacia atrás. Su cuerpo sigue recibiendo espasmos por la eyaculación, entre tanto, el hechicero continúa metiendo intensamente su polla en el pasaje húmedo y luego de unos quince segundos más clava sus dientes en el hombro del moreno, impidiéndose gemir y vaciando su tibio semen en el interior.

Saca su miembro de Anthony y deprisa lo mete en su pantalón, cayendo en cuenta que el tren se ha detenido, indicando que es el final del trayecto. La muchedumbre comienza a salir en el justo instante que se abren las puertas, gracias a la gabardina y al hecho de que Tony se encuentra de apegado a la pared, ninguno se da cuenta del desastre caliente que es.

Los orbes bicolor captan como un chorrito de aspecto blanquecino mancha el piso. El castaño cae de rodillas y Stephen se agacha para levantarlo, pero la curiosidad le gana y aparta la gabardina para mirar con morbo como su semen sale del lindo agujero de su amado.

El Doctor Strange los coloca en la Dimensión Espejo y acoge al moreno en sus brazos, viendo su expresión de felicidad con la lengua por fuera, la respiración entrecortada y ese tierno sonrojo en las mejillas.

Stephen ladeó una sonrisa y beso la frente de su pareja.

—Descansa, baby doll. Esta noche te espera el round dos.


	11. Day 11: Master

Stephen saludó a sus amigos, seguidamente tomó asiento en el sillón de cuero negro y un joven castaño se sentó de rodillas en la alfombra, cerca de su pierna izquierda. El castaño se sintió cohibido por las intensas miradas que los presentes le dedicaban, involuntariamente se estremeció y desvió el rostro, pegando su mejilla a la rodilla del adulto.

Un hombre de cabello rubio recogido soltó una risotada.

—Pobrecito, nos tiene tanto miedo que podría orinarse en los pantalones. —Comentó jocosamente el blondo.

—¿Hace cuanto que lo tienes, Strange? —Interroga una hermosa pelirroja de mechones platinados, sentada en un sofá de cuero rojo. Al lado de la fémina se encontraba un chico rubio con el torso descubierto y usando un pantalón de cuero ajustado; estaba cabizbajo y apretando la mandíbula. 

—Ayer. —Respondió el varón, observando al muchacho y acariciando levemente sus cabellos—. Lo escogí porque era el más joven y por esos preciosos ojos de ciervo.

—Es toda una hermosura, Strange. —Dijo un zagal de cabello oscuro, inclinándose para ver mejor la anatomía del chico de Strange—. ¿Me lo puedes prestar algún momento?

—Por supuesto que no. Además, ya tienes a tu Esclavo, ¿o ya te aburriste de Steve? —El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco y con miedo en sus ojos azules observó a su Maestro.

—Stevie es una preciosa muñeca, no puedo dejarlo ir. —Le obsequió una tersa caricia en la cara del joven blondo—. Ha aprendido tanto que ni siquiera se atraganta con mi polla.

—¿En serio? —Vocaliza un varón de cabello rubio rizado que dirige una inquisidora mirada a un chico de piel pálida, sentado de rodillas—. Everett todavía sigue ahogándose.

—Puedo darte unos tics, Yon. —Sugiera el azabache.

—Lo estoy tomando, Barnes.

Otro de los adultos se ríe y empieza a jugar con las hebras oscuras de un joven. El pequeño morocho tiembla un poco cuando los toques bajan hasta su cuello y cierra fuertemente sus parpados con la intromisión a su entrepierna por parte de la mano del sujeto rubio a su lado derecho. 

—Bruce también aprendió y no se atraganta. Se volvió un experto en mamadas. —Elogió el tipo de ojos verdes.

—¡Y es mejor cuando uno de nosotros lo está follando! —Exclama vivaz el de melena rubia dorada.

—¿Y como lo estás llevando con Clint, Tasha? —Pregunta Yon.

La mujer rusa suspira exasperada.

—El muy niñato sigue siendo rebelde. —Fulmina con la mirada a su Esclavo, quien se encoge de hombros a su lado.

—¿Lo has castigado? —Verbaliza Strange, entrecerrando sus orbes bicolor y sin detener su tarea de amasar la cabeza de su Esclavo.

—Mucho. Pero el gilipollas continúa dándome dolores de cabeza. —Le da un trago a su whiskey—. He pensado seriamente en devolvérselo a Erik.

—Hazlo. —Dijo Yon, fijando sus orbes azules con tinte grisáceo al chico rebelde—. Quizás y termine en las garras de Kingpin.

Aquello hizo que al jovenzuelo se le fuera los colores de la cara. Everett se paralizó de terror y Bruce contuvo el aliento. Tony, por otro lado, apretó la pierna de su Maestro, recordando las cosas horribles que le habían contado acerca de él. Los Esclavos de _Little Dolls_ temían por el corpulento hombre, sabiendo los terribles castigos que les aplicaba a sus Esclavos. Recordó también que Charles —el Esclavo de Erik— le platicó de la vez que acompañó a su Maestro a una de las fiestas privadas del magnate del crimen, a mitad de la fiesta el Esclavo de Kingpin le mordió su polla por error y como castigó les ordenó a sus guaruras que violaran al chico sin piedad. Según Charles, fue la peor cosa que haya visto.

—Entonces, Esclavo. —Canturreó la rusa, atrayendo la atención de todos—. ¿Vas a comenzar a portarte bien o te devuelvo a Erik para que te mande derechito con Kingpin? —Sonríe perversa.

—Voy a portarme bien. —Traga saliva.

—Espero que cumplas con tu palabra. —La mujer se levanta y se retira el panti por debajo de su falda corta, ganándose unos silbidos por parte Yon y Barnes—. Demuéstrame que puedes ser un buen chico. —Retoma su lugar en el sillón.

Clint se posiciona de rodillas frente a ella, enterrando su cara en su intimidad y procediendo a lamer con suavidad los labios menores de su vagina.

—Mierda, ya me puse duro. —Anunció el blondo—. Everett, se buen chico y atiende a tu Maestro.

El rubito agarra fuerza de voluntad mientras baja la bragueta y adentra su mano para sacar el duro miembro del adulto. El joven da unas lamidas de gato para de seguida chupar el glande y posteriormente lo introduce en su garganta.

Thor le da una picara mirada a su hermano Loki, quien le guiña un ojo y se apresura en quitarle la sudare verde a Bruce. El chico se pone rojo, pero simplemente deja que sus Maestros le quiten las prendas y lo instalen poco después a cuatro patas en el sofá. Loki libera su pene y escupe en su mano para lubricar su empalme, luego se coloca detrás del azabache y encaja su erección dentro del agujero de su Esclavo. Ante la reciente incrustación, el jovenzuelo grita y Thor aprovecha para meter su polla en la garganta de Bruce.

Bucky le ordena a su Esclavo que se desvista, lo que el muchacho hace de inmediato. El morocho saca a la luz su potente erección y sin que reciba instrucciones, Steve se sienta a horcajadas en él, agarrando el falo y dirigiéndolo a su entrada, toma un respiro y baja de una estocada. Chilla de dolor, pero empieza a subir y bajar sus caderas, penetrándose con la polla de su Maestro.

Tony contempla horrorizado como esas personas están fornicando sin pudor alguno. ¿Está será su vida de ahora en adelante? ¿Por qué mierda Stane mejor lo dejaba en la calle y no en esa puta agencia de vender personas? Su vida dio un giro de 180 grados con la muerte de sus padres y el zagal que en el pasado veía como un tío se convirtió en su peor enemigo; robando su empresa y mandándolo a una vida como esclavo sexual.

Para sorpresa de Tony, su Maestro se pone de pie.

—Bueno, caballeros y dama, yo me retiró.

—¿Por qué? La cosa está ardiendo, Stephen. —Habló Natasha y seguidamente clama un gemido.

—Debo entrenar a Tony. Cómo les dije, recién ayer lo compré.

—Suerte, Strange y esperemos que este no termine como Christine. —Yon gruñe y toma de la cabeza de Everett, hundiendo más su polla en su garganta.

—Pórtate bien, pequeño. —Le dice Bucky a Tony—. No querrás el destino de la pequeña Christine.

Stephen termina de despedirse de todos y se marcha del departamento de Barnes, con su Esclavo siguiéndolo tímidamente a su lado.

────────────────────────

Al llegar al ático del Doctor Strange, el moreno se mantuvo estático cerca de la entrada. El azabache le un ademán para que se acerque a la isla de la cocina y el chico se encamina sin chistar.

El doctor lo ve inexpresivamente.

—¿Sabes por qué te lleve con mis amigos? —El castaño parpadea y niega con la cabeza—. Tienes voz, Tony. Contesta como tal.

—No lo sé. —Musita.

—Te lleve para que vieras lo que son capaces de hacerles a sus Esclavos. —Entrecierra los orbes—. Para tu tranquilidad, no soy igual a ellos. No me gusta el exhibicionismo y tampoco me apetece compartirte con otros. Soy un hombre posesivo con mis cosas.

Anthony hizo una mueca al ser catalogado como cosa.

—Sin embargo, si te portas mal, recibirás un castigo. —El moreno entra en pánico y el zagal de ojos heterocromáticos suaviza sus rasgos—. No pienso torturarte, no soy un monstruo como Kingpin.

—¿Qué hay de esa chica Christine? —Pregunta con valentía.

—Fue mi primera Esclava hace dos años. Al principio se portó educadamente, pero un día rompió uno de mis trofeos y la castigue con duras nalgadas con el cinturón. —El de ojos marrones torce el gesto al imaginarse el dolor de los azotes—. Esa misma noche tuve que operar a un paciente y ella escapó. No llegó lejos y por casualidades del destino, Erik la encontró y me llamó para regresármela, pero me negué. Una semana después Loki me contó que Kingpin se la llevó. —El muchacho se estremeció—. Quien sabe los horrores que este viviendo ahora y todo por no portarse bien.

Stark agacha la cabeza, comprendiendo a lo que iba el varón.

—Tú eliges, Tony. Ser un buen chico o como te dijo Bucky, correr con la suerte de Christine.

—Yo me portare bien, Maestro. —Le mira fijamente con sus ojos de Bambi—. Se lo prometo.

El neurocirujano alcanza una cajita de terciopelo negro y se la tiende al joven. El moreno la acepta y rebela su contenido: un collar de cuero rojo con una gema azul en forma de triangulo invertido en el centro. Al chico se le retuercen las tripas, entendiendo que no hay manera de librarse, ahora le pertenecía a Stephen Strange y si no cumplía con las reglas, le ira muy mal.

—¿Te gusta? —Indaga el morocho.

—Es muy bonito. —Lo decía en serio y le molestaba un poco—. Muchas gracias, Maestro.

—Permíteme. —El adulto avanza hasta colocarse detrás del chico, tomando el collar y acomodándolo en el cuello—. Te di las reglas ayer y realmente espero que no me decepciones, Tony.

—No lo haré, Maestro.

—Ven conmigo.

El jovenzuelo lo sigue y atisbase como el médico se sienta en el sofá. Anthony se prepara mentalmente para lo que sea que el zagal le ordene. Muerde su labio menor al ver que el hombre mayor se abre la cremallera y ulteriormente saca una gruesa, larga y bonita polla cubierta de pre-cum. Las mejillas del chico se encienden ante los pensamientos desvergonzados del miembro del médico.

—Móntame, Tony. —Ordenó con voz barítono.

El castaño rápidamente se despoja de su ropa. Stephen admira la desnudez del chico y ladea una sonrisa, no se que equivocó en comprar al pequeño, su cuerpo es una belleza deslumbrante y ese redondo trasero lo llevara a la gloria como ningún otro lo ha logrado.

Anthony se sube al regazo del neurocirujano, descansando sus piernas al lado de los muslos del contrario. Inclina su espalda, sujetando la cara de su dominante y les planta un suave beso a sus labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo por el vello facial del adulto, pero esa sensación le gustaba. Entre tanto, el médico estira su brazo derecho para apretarle una nalga al joven, patina la palma de su mano hasta la apertura del chico y con cuidado le retira el tapón anal para enseguida tirarlo al piso.

El moreno gime en medio del beso por el vació incómodo. Aleja su rostro del azabache, enderezándose y masajeando cálidamente el grueso falo, causando que se endurezca más y consecutivamente guía la cabeza a su pequeño agujero. Es su primera vez por atrás y el neurocirujano lo sabe, por lo que gradualmente se introduce el largo pene.

Una vez que está enteramente dentro, Tony gimoteó lastimeramente por la quemadura. Las manos de Strange le soban cariñosamente la espalda, otorgándole tiempo al chico para que se acostumbre a su virilidad.

_«Veinte. No, son unos veinticinco centímetros de polla»._

El de ojos whiskey se aferra a los hombros del doctor, empezando a subir y bajar las caderas mientras suelta tiernos suspiros. Cuando la quemadura desaparece, el muchacho aumenta el balanceo, empotrándose completamente la polla de su amante. Incitado por la avalancha de placer que sacude sus genitales, sus gemidos empiezan a salir cesantemente. Vincent sonrió ufano por ser testigo de como su Esclavo finalmente se perdía en el abismo de la pasión. Sujeta vehemente las nalgas regordetas del chico, amansándolas morbosamente e intrépidamente aprisiona uno de los pezones con su boca; succionando estimulantemente.

—¡Ah! ¡Maestro, se siente tan bien! —Gime con fuerza, saltando intensamente sobre el miembro y enterrando sus uñas en los hombros del zagal—. ¿Estoy siendo un buen chico, Maestro?

—Sí, Tony. Estás siendo un buen chico. —Le sonríe con cariño—. Sí logras que tu Maestro se corra en poco tiempo, obtendrás un premio.

—¿U-un premio? —Balbucea pasmado.

—Podrás comer pizza y un bote de helado, pero solo si haces que me corra rápido. —Atrae la cabeza del moreno y lo besa enardecidamente—. Como dato, aguanto en venirme.

El de piel bronceada le da una traviesa sonrisa, con sus lindos ojos miel centellando de libídine. Lo que Stephen no sabía era que Tony se tomaba los retos bastante en serio, así que con el jodido orgullo que poseía el ex heredero de Industrias Stark, haría que el adulto tuviera la mejor venida de su vida.

Osadamente tensó los músculos de su ano, aprensando ceñidamente la gruesa polla del neurocirujano y acelerando sus estocadas. El de cabello sal y pimienta abrió los ojos sorprendido por el repentino apretón en su virilidad, mordió su mejilla internamente para no dejar escapar un gemido, sin embargo, el castaño se lo puso difícil cuando consiguió que su glande chocara repetidamente contra la próstata.

—¡Joder, joder, joder! —Maldijo en voz alta, cerrando los parpados y jadeando por la inconmensurable complacencia que el pasaje mojado de Anthony le brindaba a su longitud—. Tony, tienes el culo muy apretado. Bebé, lo estas haciendo espléndidamente, tomando toda mi polla con tu culito estrecho. ¡Maldición! —Clamó grave al momento que Edward se las arregló para darle un leve apretón a sus testículos—. ¡Mierda! Creo que me voy a correr.

—¡Sí, Maestro! ¡Córrase en mi culo! —Se deleitó con el sonido de sus glúteos golpeteando los muslos del hombre mayor.

—¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres que bañe tu agujero necesitado con mi semen? —Exhala pesadamente, sabiendo que su venida estaba cerca.

—¡Por favor, Maestro! ¡Lléneme con su cálido semen! ¡Lo deseo, lo deseo, lo deseo! —Tan perdido se hallaba en el espacio del éxtasis que ni contralaba sus descarados y sucios deseos.

La gorda polla del neurocirujano entro y salió del agujero húmedo unas veces más antes de que el azabache gimiera fuertemente, expulsando el chorro de semen caliente en el interior del castaño. Anthony también eyaculó, ensuciando su propio abdomen y la camisa blanca del médico.

Ambos sudaban a mares.

—Estaré esperando mi premio, Maestro. —Todavía con la respiración agitada el de menor estatura le soltó socarrón y le ofreció una sonrisa de victoria.

—Cuenta con ello mi precioso bebé. —Strange le acaricia tiernamente las mejillas.

A Tony ya no le parecía tan malo ser el Esclavo de Stephen Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Yo de nuevo en esto! :D


	12. Day 12: Virgin

Entonces, esta es la situación. Stephen y Tony han estado saliendo por cinco meses y hace poco han deseado subir el tono de su relación, no obstante, cuando están a punto de intimar alguien tiene que interrumpirlos. Por tal razón, el joven aspirante a médico le propuso a su pareja de ir a un motel y si bien Tony no tuvo problema en aceptar, no significaba que las inseguridades no lo carcomieran internamente.

Es así como un sábado por la tarde los dos adolescentes se encuentran en el automóvil de Stephen en dirección al motel.

El castaño fija su mirada en la ventana, escrutando el panorama y tratando de alejar las espinas de nerviosismo. Sabe acerca del rollo homosexual, pero aún así espera no joderla y que su pareja —quien también es virgen— no se lleve una decepción.

Ajustándose los lentes de sol, enciende el aire acondicionado y continuamente saca su celular del bolsillo derecho del pantalón. La pantalla táctil le muestra varios mensajes y torce el gesto con vergüenza por los comentarios de sus mejores amigos.

_Janet: ¡Recuerda contármelo TODO!_

_Loki: Hoy te desfloran ;)_

_Rhodey: Condón, Tony. No olvides el condón._

El de ojos marrones se encoge de hombros y apaga su celular. Gira la cabeza para ver a su novio con un aspecto sereno y completa atención a la carretera. El vehículo da un giro a la derecha y el moreno contiene la respiración cuando divisa el motel al frente. Stephen aparca el auto en el parking y apaga el motor. Los jóvenes se mantienen estáticos, mirando con incertidumbre el edificio de cinco pisos y pintado de un color beige. 

Para fortuna del nervioso castaño, es su pareja quien habla.

—No estás seguro, ¿verdad? —No hay un tono de molestia ni tampoco de decepción, de hecho, el azabache se oye comprensivo.

—No. —Musita cabizbajo—. Stephen, lo siento tanto. Sé que habíamos planeado tener este momento, pero… —Se muerde el labio, quedándose en silencio.

—Tony. —Le sujeta la mano y le da un besito en la muñeca—. Está bien, cariño. Si todavía no estás preparado, podemos esperar.

—¿No estás molesto? —Pregunta cauteloso.

—Claro que no. —Lo acerca para besar sus dulces labios y acariciar su mejilla—. Tú no estás listo y yo respetare eso.

—Pero yo quiero. —Confiesa en un murmullo.

—Sí, pero sigues dudando. —Tony desvía la mirada y Stephen le toma del mentón para que devuelva su atención a él—. No voy a presionarte. Esperare hasta que estés listo, ¿vale?

El moreno suspira pesadamente.

—Vale.

────────────────────────

Han transcurrido unas semanas y la pareja de adolescentes se halla en la habitación de Stephen, de pie y a una distancia considerable entre ellos.

Discutiendo.

—¿¡Por qué mierda es culpa mía!? —Protesta el de piel bronceada, cruzándose de brazos y observando a su novio con fuego en los ojos—. ¿¡Acaso piensas que me le he estado insinuando!?

—¿¡Y por qué demonios se siente con el derecho de enviarte rosas!? —Demanda irritadamente.

—¡Y yo que mierda sé! ¡Le he dejado en claro que no quiero saber de él, pero el cabrón no entiende!

—Quiero que seas sincero conmigo. —Habla solemne el azabache—. ¿Sigues sintiendo algo por él?

Tony le observa con tedio.

—¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!? —Refunfuñe—. ¡Hace dos años que termine con Doom y tu mejor que nadie sabe por qué!

—¡Es que no soportó que se te acerque!

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¿Qué lo golpee salvajemente como lo hiciste esta mañana? —Strange esquiva su rostro—. ¡Contéstame, Vincent!

—Admito que se me fue la mano y ahora estoy suspendido por dos días. —Le mira con remordimiento—. Lo lamento, Tony. Laufeyson tiene razón y soy un jodido celoso de mierda. —Agacha la cabeza—. Verlo darte ese ramo de rosas me enloqueció y antes de darme cuenta ya lo estaba golpeando.

El duro semblante de Stark se desvanece y camina paulatinamente al muchacho. Atrapa la cara de su novio con sus manos y ambos se observan intensamente.

—Eres mi novio, el chico del que estoy enamorado. Por favor, no dudes de mis sentimientos.

—Perdóname por haberte gritado y poner en duda lo que sientes por mí. —Suelta con arrepentimiento.

—Mejor olvidemos esto.

—¿Qué pasara con Doom? —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Después de la paliza que le diste, no creo que vuelva acercarse. —Se alza de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿de dónde aprendiste esos movimientos? —Arquea una ceja.

—Soy cinturón negro desde los diez años.

—Pues… eso fue bastante sexy. —Opinó pícaramente.

—¿De verdad? —Sonríe ladino—. Entonces, déjame demostrarte en que soy mejor.

Ambos se enfrascan en un beso lento que poco a poco se torna ardiente, enrollando sus lenguas y saboreando la cavidad bucal del otro. Las manos de Vincent se mueven desde la espalda hasta los glúteos del moreno, amasándolos con lubricidad y conduciendo a su pareja hasta su cama. Anthony se separa y se sienta en el borde, sacándose los tenis y deslizándose más atrás. Strange imita la acción del genio y sus bocas nuevamente se unen.

—¿Solamente somos nosotros? —Pregunta el castaño, soltando un gimoteo por las lamidas que el azabache le proporcionaba.

—Mis padres se fueron junto con Víctor a visitar a mis abuelos y Donna está en una pijamada. Después de tanto tiempo estamos solos. —Le responde, patinando las palmas de sus manos por los muslos del menor sin detener los lengüetazos al suave cuello.

El jovenzuelo sigue provocándolo con besos en el cuello, enviando espasmos por todo el sistema del moreno. Stephen se presiona contra su cuerpo y Anthony logra sentir como el bulto de sus pantalones crece y se pone dura, estrellándose con su miembro y haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumente.

El chico de memoria eidética aprecia cautivado a su pequeño novio, con sus labios levemente hinchados, sus ojos fulgiendo de liviandad y el cuello adornado con diminutos hematomas. Enderezando su cuerpo se desabrocha el botón de sus pantalones, de seguida coge el borde de su camiseta celeste y se la saca por su cabeza. Stephen se levanta de la cama, prosiguiendo en quitarse los pantalones ante la atenta mirada de su pareja, lo siguiente en caer al piso alfombrado es su bóxer.

El castaño no se muestra amedrentado, pero si experimenta un fuego que va desde su ingle y asciende hasta su pecho. Muerde su labio inferior, fijando su vista acaramelada en la polla de más alto de estatura, impresionándose de su gran longitud y de lo grueso que es. Impulsado por sus instintos toma asiento y se retira la camisa manga larga negra, tras esto se desprende de sus pantalones vaqueros y su ropa interior, luciendo amilanado por la apetencia en los orbes azules mezclados con verde del otro zagal.

—¿Te quedaras como estatua o vienes por mí? —Dice cantarín.

—Es solo que yo… ¿Estás seguro de continuar? —A estás alturas el miembro de Strange late casi doloroso por el esfuerzo de manejar sus impulsos y no lanzarse sobre el menor y poseerlo desbocado.

El genio le observa con certeza.

—Lo estoy. —Se tumba en la cama y sin recato separa sus piernas, obsequiándole una excitante imagen al morocho—. Hazme tuyo, Stephen.

El control del muchacho muere, apresurándose en acomodarse en medio de esas lindas piernas y prontamente el aire desaparece de los pulmones de Edward mientras Strange lo besa apasionadamente, y no parece que tenga intenciones de abandonar sus labios. Las tersas manos nívea del aspirante a doctor serpentean por cada rincón de la anatomía del castaño, convirtiéndolo en un manojo de temblores por las sensaciones cálidas.

Finalmente, el azabache le da un respiro a su pareja, centrándose en devorar seductoramente el cuello y resbalando sus besos hacia la zona sur de su novio. El futuro ingeniero creyó que Stephen le haría una felación, pero el de ojos bicolor tenía otras intenciones.

Con destreza le dio la vuelta al moreno, alzando la parte posterior y abriendo esas insuperables y aterciopeladas nalgas. Poseído por la cachondez le da una lamida al diminuto hueco de carne, seguidamente escupe y con morbosidad chupa y lame paulatinamente. Estas placenteras atenciones incitan al castaño en apretar las sabanas y gimotear fuertemente, jamás se había sentido tan vivo y que esto estuviera experimentándolo con la persona que ama, lo hacía mucho mejor. Stephen le brinda un azote a uno de sus glúteos y el placer se dispara por su columna vertebral, gimiendo desvergonzadamente cuando su mente es mandada a un estado de embriaguez por el largo dedo que su novio le ha metido en su pasaje estrecho.

Su polla se encuentra sensible por las infinitas sacudidas de placer a su ano, así que al momento que la zurda de su amante agarra su falo, termina por correrse. El futuro doctor se sorprende por instantes y con sonrisita perversa inserta otro falange al pasadizo mojado por saliva. Podría hacer la preparación con el lubricante que permanece dentro del primer cajón de su mesita de noche, pero su lado morboso lo aventura en no hacerlo. Los tiernos gemidos de Tony hechizaban al azabache, mandando a su mente a volar para después zambullirse en una laguna de concupiscencia. 

Anthony no salía del asombro de haberse corrido tan rápido y su amante siguió en torturarlo con sus dedos enterrados en su canal virgen. Discurridos unos segundos más su miembro se endurece otra vez; Stephen retira sus falanges y el fervor se ensancha en el pecho del genio al ver al azabache estirar su brazo izquierdo para abrir un cajón y sacar una tira de condones. El de piel pálida toma uno y abre el empaque, posteriormente lo enrolla en su erección y Tony se pregunta mentalmente si ha practicado para colocárselo sin problema.

Stark regresa a estar tumbado boca arriba. El de mayor estatura le indica que envuelva sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y al momento que ambos cuerpos se cernieron el corazón del castaño empezó a papilar rápidamente. Los codos de Strange descansan sobre el colchón y los del genio se sujetan los hombros del contrario.

—¿Sigo? —Entona con dulzura, pero por las facciones de su rostro se nota que está sufriendo por adentrarse en su pareja.

—Sí. —Se chupa los labios—. Vamos, cariño. O las piernas se me entumecerán.

El miembro de Stephen se impulsa dentro de agujero húmedo del castaño. Tony emite un quejido, apretando los dientes por la jodida presión en su culo. La polla de su novio solo ha traspasado el anillo de músculos, pero debido a su grosor era la hostia de doloroso. La virilidad prosigue en arrastrarse hacia adentro, entre tanto, Anthony se aferra a los hombros del varón, enterrándole las uñas y luchando por no derramar lágrimas.

Vicent sigue introduciendo su pene lentamente, pero aparentemente ese método le causaba más dolor a su amante, por lo que optó a dar una intensa estocada, hundiéndose por completo en el canal y gruñendo por la tremenda presión a su pene.

Tony rueda los ojos hacia atrás, soltando un clamor. Los labios de su pareja se envuelven con los suyos, besándose por un lapso de tiempo mientras su ceñido pasaje se acostumbraba a la intromisión. El moreno meneó las caderas y Strange inició leves penetraciones que a medida que el genio aumentaba los gemidos de placer, los movimientos de su dura polla contra el agujero se intensificaron.

El genio nato se encontraba en el jodido paraíso, sintiendo espléndidamente como la polla de su joven amante lo llenaba una y otra vez. Atrajo el rostro de Strange al suyo para besarlo alocadamente mientras que las estocadas eran más profundas que la cama rechinaba. Las pieles de ambos eran abrasadas y la polla de Tony se hallaba atrapada en medio de sus abdómenes.

Stephen empujaba y retrocedía raudamente, enganchando sus labios a los del genio, llevando sus manos a las caderas y aprisionándolas fieramente.

El glande del neurocirujano golpeó con brevedad la próstata del castaño, llevándolo a tener otro orgasmo. Tony gimió por la satisfactoria eyaculación y sus paredes internas apretaron firmemente la larga polla de su amante, por lo que Stephen no soportó la tensión y acabó por derramar todo su esperma en el condón.

Vicent salió del interior de Anthony, sacándose el condón y arrojándolo al piso, ya luego se encargaría de botarlo. Mientras tanto, se acuesta al lado de su novio y engulle en sus brazos al de ojos marrones para darle cortos y cariños besos a su rostro.

Ulteriormente de tomar un descanso, la polla de Stephen se endurece nuevamente y se coloca otro condón. Tony es posicionado en cuatro y está vez el futuro neurocirujano se folla el agujero de su amante de una dura estocada. Los movimientos son descontrolados y el castaño no deja de gemir a toda potencia.

Al final de la tarde, lo hacen unas tres veces.


	13. Day 13: Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, lo sé y perdón por eso :(

Previo a los eventos del secuestro de Tony Stark y de revelarse ante el mundo como Iron Man, el multimillonario tuvo una relación meramente sexual con un neurocirujano de alto renombre. Sin embargo, el genio tenía cosas más importantes que atender y el Doctor Strange dejo en claro que no le importaba salir de la vida del magnate. Pero contradictoriamente a sus palabras, su mente no paraba de recordar el ardiente cuerpo y las incontables veces que lo poseyó de distintas maneras.

Luego de Tony, tuvo muchos amantes, pero ninguno lo saciaba intensamente como lo había hecho el ingeniero. Stark estaba a otro nivel, el mejor amante que tuvo la fortuna de follar hasta fragmentar en pedazos su mente por demasiada pasión.

Muchos años después la vida de Stephen cambiaría radicalmente. El accidente, la perdida de su trabajo, encontrar Kamar-Taj, convertirse en hechicero, la muerte de su mentora, el enfrentamiento con Dormammu, la partida Mordo y el peor de todos los sucesos, la batalla contra Thanos. Es gracias a esto que pudo reencontrarse con su antiguo amante, pero su objetivo era proteger la gema y la realidad de su universo; no era momento de charlas y recordar los viejos tiempos.

Subsecuente a la derrota del gran titán, los caminos de ambos varones engreídos y sarcásticos se separaron y en el corazón del médico se le instala una astilla de decepción.

Tremenda fue su estupefacción al divisar en el salón del Santuario al hombre que fue suyo una vez y que no ha podido sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Anthony se hallaba de espaldas y con la ayuda de su reliquia mágica bajó los escalones levitando, acercándose sigilosamente al moreno de estatura baja.

El castaño probablemente vino aquí para hablar de asuntos asociados con la protección del planeta; Stephen sería lo más diplomático posible, pero sus impulsos le ganaron la batalla.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, baby doll? —Aquella frase siempre se la decía al genio cada vez que lo buscaba en su antiguo apartamento y era su apodo favorito.

Tony se dio la vuelta y el doctor sintió como el bulto de sus pantalones empezaba a crecer y endurecer. El ingeniero únicamente portaba una gabardina oscura y las personas listas sabían que eso significaba que debajo de la prenda solo se hallaba desnudez.

Los pies descalzos del magnate se encaminaron hacia el hechicero, estando a poca distancia desabrochó los botones de la prenda y en un parpadeo el zagal estaba completamente desnudo, brindándole una pícara sonrisa que dice «te sacaste la lotería, Strange».

Vaya, navidad se adelantó este año.

—Estoy aquí para ver a un viejo amigo. Un muy querido amigo. —Le respondió con inocencia, luciendo complacido por la evidente erección del azabache.

—Oh, entiendo. Y ese amigo tuyo debiste haberlo extrañado mucho, ¿no? —Sus temblorosas manos atraparon los hombros del contrario y patinó sus palmas suavemente hasta las muñecas.

—Tiene mucha razón, doc. —Se apega al pecho vestido del morocho, posando sus manos por el pecho y sus ojos marrones adquieren un brillo lujurioso—. Durante muchos años necesite de él.

—¿Lo necesitaste? —Musitó mientras se inclinaba para estar más cerca del rostro del castaño y llevó sus manos a las caderas que están de infarto—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque es el único hombre que he deseado en mi vida y lo quiero de vuelta. —Roza su nariz con la del hechicero, aspirando el aroma de _aftershave_ y suplicando mentalmente que el zagal lo bese.

—Si él regresa a ti, ¿lo alejaras de nuevo? —De acuerdo, eso lo dijo con cierta amargura y por mucho que haya intentado engañarse, la verdad es que le dolió apartarse de Tony.

—No. —Asegura—. Si él lo quiere, estaré junto a él hasta que se canse de mí. —Sus labios flotaban sobre los del otro varón.

—Confía en mí. Él nunca se cansará de ti.

El ex neurocirujano cierra el espacio entre ellos, tomando la parte posterior del cuello del moreno y besándolo de forma demandante. Las manos del castaño se aferran a la túnica, impidiendo que pierda el equilibrio por las abrumadoras sensaciones que un simple beso le está ofreciendo, esto algo que solo el Doctor Strange ha logrado. La diestra del hechicero viaja hasta las posaderas del mecánico, sujetando y apretando firme un glúteo. De mala gana se aleja del moreno para ponerse su anillo de onda y abrir un portal, seguidamente le tendió la mano y el otro zagal la aceptó.

La Capa de Levitación abandonó los hombros de su maestro y vio como los dos amantes se adentraron en el portal. La capa carmesí agitó sus pliegues como una señal de negación.

Stephen besó famélico al ingeniero a la vez que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de la pulida piel bronceada, percibiendo el calor que emanaba y de los leves espasmos que daba al tocar zonas erógenas. Joder, extrañó en demasía tener el cuerpo del héroe, extrañó los dulces labios y esos hermosos ojos de Bambi que se transformaban en la absoluta lubricidad cuando lo follaba sobre el colchón.

Los penetrantes ojos azules con tintes verdosos se centraron en la sublimidad del cuerpo de Tony.

—Baby doll, ¿todo eso será mío? —Una atrevida sonrisa curva sus labios al mismo tiempo que chasquea los dedos y sus túnicas desaparecen.

—Todo tuyo, semental. —Guiña un ojo para de seguida subirse a la cama y sentarse sobre las rodillas, observando al usuario de magia e inclinándose unos milímetros al frente y colocando sus brazos en la parte baja de su espalda. Se aprecia totalmente sumiso y la polla de Stephen gotea más pre-cum.

—¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes de separarnos?

—¿La de amarrarme? —El médico afirma con la cabeza—. Sí.

—¿Lo hacemos? —Pronuncia con voz grave y leves descargas eléctricas cruzan por el cuello del genio.

Stark suelta una risita tan cariñosa que hace que el pecho de Strange se aglomere de ternura.

—Usted manda, Doctor Strange. —Entona llamativo.

Vincent realiza una serie de movimientos con sus manos y la emoción aumenta en el ingeniero. ¿Magia en el sexo? Oh, definitivamente no se equivocó en buscar al doctor. Esto será jodidamente sexy.

El Hechicero Supremo invoca unas cuerdas doradas que se dirigen al moreno. La primera cuerda amarra sus muñecas —que aún se hallan detrás de la espalda—, la siguiente envuelve su tórax y la última se ajusta en sus tobillos. Tony se acuesta en la cama, completamente inmóvil y a merced del hombre de ojos bicolor.

A la mierda si el morocho se ve desesperado por como se lanzó sobre el cuerpo del ingeniero, devorando sus labios; luego cubriendo de chupetones y saliva la clavícula y cuello del menor. La virilidad del usuario mágico y la de su amante se rozan, empeorando el deseo y arrojando sus mentes al paraíso.

Consecutivamente, el hechicero se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, cogiendo el duro falo del multimillonario y agachando la cabeza para succionar raudo el glande. Los gimoteos de Anthony inundan el dormitorio, serpenteando sus caderas por la espectacular boca que posee el doctor y echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el sinhueso de Vincent ataca circularmente el frenillo. Esa zona es super sensible por lo que el interior del genio se está acercando a la detonación de su venida.

El otro varón se percata que el ingeniero se encuentra próximo a disparar su esencia, así que libera el pene de su boca, recibiendo una mirada lastimera del castaño que en segundos es reemplazada por una de lascivia al contemplar cómo sus piernas son suspendidas, su trasero redondo levantado hasta sentir la fricción entre dos dedos del médico y el tapón anal que lleva puesto desde la mañana.

Por la manera en que Stephen atisbase al moreno, está contento con que se haya preparado para acoger su larga y gorda polla. Más tarde al regresar al complejo le pediría a FRIDAY que le enviara al mago el video de como se folló con los dedos, estaba seguro que el ex neurocirujano lo gozaría.

—Creo que alguien estaba ansioso de que le follaran el agujero pequeño. —Enunció altaneramente, tirando del tapón y lanzándolo al otro lado de la cama.

—Quise omitir la tediosa preparación. No me malinterpretes, cariño, amo que tus largos dedos me estiren, pero han pasado siglos desde que tome esa increíble polla que no puedo esperar más para que me la entierres hasta el fondo.

—Te entiendo. Yo igual deseo meterte mi polla y follarte duramente hasta fundirte el cerebro. —Enfila su miembro en el agujero estirado mientras continúa sujetando las piernas del menor—. Joder, bebé. Estás muy mojado. —Introduce unos centímetros de su longitud para enseguida sacarla por completo y la vuelve a meter, repite esta acción un par de veces, torturándose y también torturando al genio.

—¡Métemela ya! —Ordena y el hechicero malvadamente hunde su falo de una fuerte estocada, arrancándole un intenso clamor de dolor combinado con placer.

—Pequeña zorra, aquí yo ordeno y tu obedeces, ¿te quedó claro? —De la garganta del castaño solamente salen gemidos agudos por las embestidas—. ¿Te quedó claro, Stark? —Reiteró la pregunta, hundiendo y sacando rápidamente su erección del pasaje mojado del genio.

Los orbes acaramelados se abrieron pasmados por las casi bestiales penetraciones.

—¡Sí! ¡Me quedó claro! —Grita, apretando los ojos y sintiendo como las cuerdas mágicas se ceñían más contra su piel—. ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Tu polla es tan grandiosa, Stephen!

—Es porque se siente satisfecho con tu estrecho y caliente agujero. —Esclareció, embelesándose con la seductora imagen de las mejillas ruborosas y los sonidos impúdicos que soltaba su amante—. Mírate, una desvergonzada puta gimiendo porque se la está cogiendo su antiguo amante y luciendo sumiso con las cuerdas sujetando tu impecable cuerpo. 

—¡Penétrame más duro! ¡Ven y dámelo, Stephen! —Perdido en el abismo de la fogosa fruición, la brillante mente del ingeniero ha logrado fragmentarse por la fervorosa fornicación del petulante doctor.

Feroz y acelerado la polla de Stephen penetra profundamente en el canal anal, retorcijándose del exquisito apretamiento que las paredes le otorgan a su grueso falo. Un empuje más duro da con la próstata y termina llevando al héroe al clímax, expulsando su semen sobre su estómago y manchando las cuerdas naranjas.

Tony gime tan alto que cabe la posibilidad que los habitantes de Greenwich Village lo hayan escuchado.

El hechicero sigue abusando del necesitado agujero hasta que sus empujes disminuyen y culmina derramando su semen como el lanzamiento de un cohete, llenando el interior del genio.

—Joder… —Balbucea jadeante. Con una cara muy feliz y sintiendo como el esperma escapa de su agujero—. Amo tu polla…

Strange sonrió.

—Y yo amo tu culo.


	14. Day 14: Praise

—¿Me estás tomando del pelo? —Preguntó, viendo fijamente como el muchacho se encogía de hombros muy apenado—. Esto si que no me lo esperaba, undeross.

—Señor Stark, prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie. —Suplicó, juntando sus palmas y observando con ojitos de cachorro apaleado.

—Tienes mi palabra que no se lo contare a nadie, pero debes admitir que es gracioso que uses una tanga para que te sientas cómodo con el traje. —Emitió una risa.

—¡Tengo unas pompis sensibles! ¿Bueno? —Eso aumentó la risa del hombre mayor, frustrando al pobre adolescente—. ¡Señor Stark!

—Perdóname. —Se seca unas lagrimitas—. Ya no te molestare, es más, te voy a contar algo que ni siquiera Rhodey sabe.

—¿Qué es? —Verbalizó con la curiosidad navegando sus sistemas. El chico sabía muy bien que el Coronel Rhodes es el mejor amigo del héroe y confiaba plenamente en él. Po este motivo, sea cual sea el secreto del castaño debe ser lo suficientemente serio para no decírselo a un amigo de entera confianza.

Tony cerro los ojos por unos instantes.

—Desde la universidad he tomado la costumbre de usar bragas.

La información para hacer corto circuito en el cerebro del jovenzuelo.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Acaba de decir que usted usa… bragas?

—Efectivamente. —Asiente con la cabeza.

-Guau. ¿Y a que se debe? —Probablemente otros hubieran visto como un bicho raro al magnate por tal secreto, pero no Peter.

—Una chica tenía una extraña perversión de que los hombres usaran su ropa interior. Ella me retó a hacerlo y como yo nunca le digo que no a uno, accedí y me gusto tanto que seguí haciéndolo a escondidas. —Sus pómulos se maquillaron de escarlata.

—Bueno, le agradezco por compartir esto conmigo, Señor Stark. —Revisa la hora en el Starkphone que el superhéroe le obsequió hace unas semanas—. ¡Oh, demonios! Quede con Ned para armar la estrella de la muerte. —Apresurado, metió un libro, cuaderno y unos lápices en su mochila.

—Pensé que ya la tenían armada. —Arquea una ceja.

—Ned la dejo caer por accidente y ahora armaremos otra. —Se pone de pie—. Gracias por ayudarme con mi tarea, Señor Stark.

—Niño, puedes llamarme Tony.

—¡Adiós, Señor Stark! —Se despide y sonríe cuando el moreno bufó por lo bajo.

El chico encauza sus piernas para ingresar al elevador y se lleva la sorpresa de encontrarse con un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro salir de ahí.

—¡Hola, Doctor Strange!

El entusiasta grito del muchacho pone en alerta al dueño de la torre, girándose para atisbar al prepotente hechicero que conoció hace unas semanas atrás cuando los Avengers luchaban con seres de aspecto de monos voladores.

—Hola, Peter. —El varón le devolvió el saludo.

El joven superhéroe miró a su mentor luego al doctor y sintiéndose un poco embarazoso por la tensión evidente que los adultos emanaban se marchó de inmediato de la Torre Stark.

El genio se levanta del sofá.

—Extraño, que sorpresa tenerte por acá. —Se cruza de brazos—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Fui a buscarte al Complejo, pero me dijeron que te mudaste a la Torre Stark. ¿Puedo saber la razón de regresar aquí? —Consultó mientras se acercaba al ingeniero.

—Los Avengers seguimos en un puente quemado y sinceramente ya no soporte estar ahí. —Torció el gesto.

—Entiendo. —Eligió no presionarlo con el tema, sabiendo de ante mano que la relación entre los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra era miserable, de no ser porque él intervino a tiempo en esa batalla contra esos seres dimensionales, el grupo habría perdido.

—Aún no me has dicho para que viniste a buscarme.

—Finalmente vengo a darte una respuesta concreta sobre tu oferta a unirme a tu banda de chicos.

El azabache se encontró bastante cerca del otro zagal, lo que inquietó un poco al moreno. Carraspeando dio unos pasos en reversa, pero Stephen no dejo de invadir su espacio personal, causándole un leve enojo. ¿Qué carajos sucedía con el mago?

—¿Y cuál es? —Mantuvo una postura intimidante, pero el hechicero ni se inmutaba, de hecho, estaba sonriendo gratamente y un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del ingeniero al caer en cuenta que posiblemente el doctor haya escuchado su plática con Peter.

Delaware. Poner un. Madre.

—Me uniré a ustedes. —El multimillonario parpadeó asombrado, realmente nunca pensó que el ex neurocirujano aceptara a la propuesta—. Con una condición.

—¿Condición? —La forma de pronunciar esas palabras le daba mala espina al ingeniero—. ¿Qué clase de condición, Merlín?

—Primero que todo, no volverás a llamarme con ninguno de tus tontos apodos. Y como dato curioso, Merlín existió y fue el primer Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra.

—Hostias. ¿En serio? —Vale, eso nunca se lo esperó.

—Sí, y con respecto a mi condición. —Colocó su mano cicatrizada en la mejilla del genio y dirigió sus labios al oído—. Quiero que seas mío.

Los orbes miel se abrieron pasmados.

—¿Qué mierda acabas de decir? —Vocalizó incrédulo. 

—Me gustaste desde que nos conocimos y como tu y los demás de tu equipo insisten que me una, lo haré si tu me permites hacerte mío.

—¿Y por qué crees que me sometería a eso? —Murmuró, aplastando sus palmas sobre los pectorales del hombre de alta estatura. Percibiendo los latidos de su corazón.

—Oh, baby doll. —Agarra el mentón del castaño, concediendo que ambos froten sus labios, no obstante, ese gesto termina en un santiamén y los orbes whiskey relumbran lubricidad—. Sé que también lo estás deseando. —Con su mano libre recorre la espalda y luego la sitúa sobre el voluptuoso trasero—. Dejemos de perder el tiempo y muéstrame lo que tienes, baby doll.

Anthony no articula palabra y le permite al médico de sujetar su trasero para continuamente alzarlo y él engancha sus piernas a la cintura del contrario. El hechicero los traslada a un diván grande que se parece mas a una cama. El moreno es arrojado y pronto sus pantalones desaparecen por arte de magia, literalmente. Los orbes heterocromáticos se oscurecen al apreciar unas bragas de encaje rojo y provocativamente Tony pasa la yema de su índice por encima su miembro.

—¿Simplemente te quedaras babeando o me follaras hasta el cansancio? —Indaga con socarronería, acariciando su falo cubierto por la fina tela.

—Eres hermoso. —Repentinamente la hambrienta mirada de Strange cambia a una embelesada, causando que el ingeniero gima bajito.

—¿Soy hermoso? —Le pregunta con vocecita tímida y el doctor le sonríe dulcemente sin quitar la lujuria de sus orbes.

—Eres el más hermoso, baby doll. —Se arrodilla y con las palmas de sus manos comienza a sobar suavemente los muslos del genio, disfrutando de como el genio suspira maravillado—. Tienes una bonitas y aterciopeladas piernas. —Dice a la vez que patina sus falanges por la piel bronceada de los miembros inferiores.

— _Ah._ —Gimió gustoso los las caricias, pero sobre todo por las lindas palabras que le dedicaba—. Por favor, cariño, sigue hablando.

—¿Acaso tienes una torcedura con la adoración? —Después de esa interrogante, Stephen espació besos por los muslos del moreno, observando como el multimillonario se derretía con las atenciones.

—Tal vez… —Con sinceridad, el genio no podía dar una respuesta contundente porque ni el mismo sabía con certeza si tenía esa torcedura.

El doctor hizo un ademán con la diestra y la camisa del ingeniero se esfuma.

—Mira este abdomen trabajado. —Tanatea los músculos del abdomen—. Digno de tu gran esfuerzo. —Patina las manos hacia arriba, dibujando patrones por encima de las cicatrices producidas por la metralleta y el retiro del Reactor de Arco—. Estas cicatrices no son imperfecciones, no te atrevas a pensar que quitan lo acendrado de tu cuerpo. Tus cicatrices son la prueba de que eres fuerte, un superviviente y un gran héroe. —Separando las piernas del castaño, se acomoda entre ellas para poder inclinarse y besar con devoción sus cicatrices.

—Oh, mi Dios. —Bisbiseó, con sus ojos escociendo y una cálida llamarada asentándose en su pecho e ingle—. Sigue, Stephen. Por favor, sigue diciéndome cosas bonitas.

—Tus pezones son suaves al tacto. —Pellizca los pequeños botones marrones y en consecuencia Anthony clama de placer—. Y ya están duros para mí. —Succiona las dos puntas de carne, suscitando que el moreno se retuerza bajo su cuerpo—. Tu divino cuello merece ser marcado por mí. —Despacio le muerde varias zonas y crear un chupetón—. Cada que miro tus labios color a cerezo me muero de ganas por probarlos. —Atrapa los labios en un beso sosegado, pero sobrado de pasión—. También esos lindos labios son perfectos para acoger mi polla. Oh sí. Tus labios me darían una perfecta mamada. —Desliza una paulatina caricia por las mejillas con los nudillos—. Y tus ojos de color marrón entremezclados con la dulce miel, reflejan la ternura y pureza de tu alma. Unos hermosos ojos de Bambi.

Para este punto el genio ya se hallaba llorando, las bellas palabras de Stephen han calado en lo más profundo de su ser. Además, su polla latía arrítmicamente y se preguntó cuando duraría en no disparar.

—No te creas que me he olvidado de tu polla. —Incorpora su espalda y guía su diestra hasta el pliegue de la braga, introduce su mano y libera el miembro mojado por pre-cum—. De buen tamaño y grosor, pero no tan grande como el mío. —Le guiña un ojo—. Date la vuelta, baby doll.

Edward acata la petición, posicionándose en cuatro, con el pecho ceñido en el diván y la parte posterior en alto.

—Este culo. Oh, muñeca. Cuando te quitaste tu armadura, vi este trasero y supe que tenía que ser mío. —Amasa los glúteos, causando que el multimillonario ronronee—. Es el culo más hermoso que he visto en mi jodida vida. Grande, redondo y más suave que la seda.

—Stephen, ya no podre aguantar más. —Solloza—. Te necesito dentro de mí.

—Joder, yo tampoco soportare más. —Desabotona sus pantalones jeans y se baja la cremallera. Coge su larga y dura polla para bombearla con ayuda de su pre-cum—. Te voy a preparar.

—No, no podre esperar más. En cualquier momento me correré y te quiero adentro. —Gira la cabeza para contemplar al médico con los ojos lloroso y la cara sonrojada—. Méteme tu polla, por favor.

—Baby doll, ¿cómo podría negarme a las suplicas de una belleza como tú? —Invoca una botella de lubricante y se unta mucho en su erección—. Deseas tanto mi polla como una pequeña puta.

—Lo soy. Soy una pequeña puta… —Cierra los ojos con fuerza al sentir una presión en su falo—. Stephen, penétrame. Voy a correrme, voy a correrme, cariño y todo por tus hermosos elogios.

Hace a un lado la braga y el glande se presiona contra el fruncido del genio y dificultosamente el ex neurocirujano introdujo su largo miembro hasta el fondo.

—¡ _AHHHH_ ! —Anthony gime vehemente, echando su esperma en un potente chorro, manchando el diván.

Vincent también se hallaba en el limite como el ingeniero, por lo que embiste intensamente en el agujero estrecho de Tony con su gruesa polla por un corto lapso antes de correrse e inundar las paredes internas con el tibio semen.

—B-bienvenido a los Avengers… —Masculle con el cuerpo hecho polvo, la mente dándole vueltas y la vista nublada.

—Sera un honor pelear a tu lado. —Le da un besito en la cálida espalda bronceada—. —Mi muñequita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre tarde jiji
> 
> Solo era adoración al trasero, pero Tony merecia que adoraran cada parte de su cuerpo.
> 
> Ups?


	15. Day 15: Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esto es una continuación de mi OS "Daddy Strange"! ;)

Algunos de los invitados se encuentran bailando en el centro del inmenso salón mientras que otros como el Coronel Rhodes, Wong y Visión, están sentados platicando. Pepper y Happy se balancean armónicamente y a unos pasos Peter bailaba con su tía. Del otro lado del sitio, Bruce trata de controlar a Thor de no acabarse todo el vino mas el rubio ignora sus peticiones y continúa sorbiendo el néctar proveniente de las uvas.

Entre tanto, la pareja de recién casados se halla de pie cerca de una columna de mármol, bebiendo sus respectivas copas de champán. La mano del hechicero está plantada en la espalda baja de su esposo, sobando con delicadeza esa parte sin cortar con la conversación y el ingeniero en robótica lo escucha atentamente a la vez que escaneaba a los invitados.

Los labios del Maestro de las Artes Místicas se posicionan castamente sobre el cuello del genio, provocándole una ingrávida trepidación. El de ojos almendrados apretujó su boca para no emitir un vergonzoso gemido. No obstante, la atrevida mano de su marido se dirigía al sur, manoseando lentamente su pronunciado trasero y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, respirando pausadamente por el efecto erótico que Stephen le proporcionaba.

El de piel blanquecina soplo en su oreja y las piernas del moreno se tambalearon por un instante, pero se repuso instantáneamente.

—¿Qué tal si ya nos vamos? —Le propuso el astuto médico.

—¿Tan temprano? —Vocalizó con una expresión divertida.

—Oh, mi amor. Ya bailamos y fuimos felicitados por todos, ¿para qué quedarnos?

—Meramente estás desesperado por tomarme. —Acusó, apuntando su pecho con el dedo índice. 

—En parte es tu culpa.

Anthony jadea indignado.

—¿Y como puede ser mi culpa, Doctor Strange?

—Porque usted, Señor Strange, se ve absolutamente hermoso en ese vestido de novia. —Barre con sus ojos cerúleos el vestido estilo princesa de escote recto por delante y por detrás, con hombros y brazos descubiertos—. Además, estoy impaciente por ver esa lencería que llevas puesta. —Besa cariñosamente la mejilla izquierda, retomando las caricias en la posadera del multimillonario—. No me tortures más y vámonos.

—Ni siquiera hemos partido el pastel.

—Entonces, partamos ese puto pastel y nos largamos.

El genio menea la cabeza, divertido por como su marido le suplicaba por irse y consumar la fantástica noche de boda. Stephen retira su mano del trasero del menor de estatura para acomodar la diadema de pequeños diamantes en los cabellos chocolate.

—¿Es tanto tu deseo por follarme? —Interroga descarado, sonriendo y presionando cuidadoso su muslo en la entrepierna del contrario.

—Baby doll, estás jugando con fuego. —El moreno aparta la mirada para concentrarse en cierta parte de la anatomía de Strange—. Has provocado esto y es tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo, amor. —Dice refiriéndose al reciente bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Acaso serás capaz de tomarme en frente de todos? —Ladea una sonrisa.

—No me importaría arrancarme el esmoquin y desgarrar tu vestido y darles el espectáculo de sus vidas a todas estas personas. —Suelta cínicamente—. Pero no quiero vean tu perfecto cuerpo.

—Demasiado tarde, Hechicero Supremo. La gente ya me ha visto como mi madre me trajo al mundo en mis videos. —Guiñó el ojo.

—Todavía quiero que los elimines de la red. —Gruñe.

—¿En dónde está lo divertido? —Entona sinvergüenza.

—Ahora te estás comportando como una pequeña mierda. —Aprisiona la muñeca del castaño con firmeza—. Y mi paciencia se empieza a colmar.

—¿Qué? ¿Me vas a castigar? —Le reta con su mirada acaramelada—. ¿Merezco ser castigado porque permito que mis videos sexuales sigan circulando para que todos me vean y me adoren? —Hace una mueca porque el agarre del hechicero se hizo más fuerte.

—Eres mi esposo y luego de esta noche vas a eliminar esos videos, sí o sí. —Sus facciones se endurecen, con sus orbes de tono verde grisáceo radiosos de libido.

—¿O qué… daddy? —El ex neurocirujano cierra los ojos e intenta manejar su respiración.

—Vamos a cortar ese pastel, ahora. —Le arrebata la flauta que contiene la mitad del champán al moreno y la deposita en una bandeja que uno del personal sostenía mientras pasaba a su lado, también dejó la suya.

Casi a arrastras, ambos se encaminaron para poder cortar la primera rebanada del pastel.

────────────────────────

Las ventajas de que tu marido sea un usuario mágico es que gracias a sus portales podían ir a cualquier parte del universo en un santiamén. La suite presidencial es maravillosa y Tony camina unos pocos pasos, observando la espléndida luna a través del gran ventanal. Mientras tanto, Strange se quita su saco y deshace el nudo de la corbata. Se traslada por detrás de su amado esposo, envolviendo su cintura con sus fuertes brazos y agachando la cabeza para lamer parsimonioso el lóbulo de la oreja.

Con maldad, el castaño restriega su impresionante trasero contra la virilidad de su pareja. El doctor toma de la barbilla del filántropo, girando su rostro para besar esos labios pecaminosos con sensualismo. Utilizando su mano libre presiona uno de los pectorales por encima del escote del vestido blanco.

El ingeniero gime durante el beso y de seguida se aleja de su marido para alzar el dobladillo del vestido, sacándose los zatos de tacón corto y de color plateado.

—Una ayudita me vendría bien, maguito. —Señala con ambas manos su vestido de novia de miles de dólares, solo lo mejor de lo mejor para Tony Fucking Stark.

Vincent chasquea los dedos y vestido del castaño cae al suelo. Tony levanta un pie y luego el otro, apartándose del vestido y dejando sin aliento al Hechicero Supremo por la lencería de color blanco. Su pecho es cubierto por un corsé de encaje, su parte inferior posee bragas transparentes y cinturón de suspensión, cuyas tiras se encuentran conectadas a las medias de liguero.

El magnate era la lujuria misma.

—Baby doll, esta vez te has lucido. —Felicita el azabache, observando fijamente el meneo de caderas de su esposo mientras camino en su dirección a paso lento y sensual.

—Quería que daddy estuviera satisfecho con mi atuendo. —Confesó para a continuación desabrochar los botones de la camisa del hombre alto.

—Cariño, la polla de tu daddy late frenéticamente y si no te la meto pronto, voy a encloquecer.

—No te preocupes, daddy. —Se sienta sobre sus rodillas, desabrochando los pantalones y bajando la cremallera para continuamente sacar la larga y gruesa polla del hechicero—. Baby doll al rescate.

Observando al morocho, da una pequeña lamida sobre el meato, provocando que su amante jadeara pesadamente y repite la acción varias veces hasta que Strange enreda sus falanges en las hebras marrones, jalando un poco brusco de ellas. Anthony introduce solamente la cabeza del falo, chupando tardo y enorgulleciéndose por los gimoteos lascivos del maestro del Sanctum Sanctorum. El mago se cansa y sin previo aviso mete su larga hombría al fondo de la garganta del multimillonario, generando que Tony sienta arcadas, pero gracias a su tremenda habilidad con el sexo oral, se recupera inmediato. Su cabeza va de adelante hacia atrás, succionando esa cálida y palpitante carne que ha cogido innumerables veces su regordete trasero. Usa su lengua para masajear el tronco y agarra los testículos con el fin de estimularlos y lograr una ola de placer en la ingle de su esposo.

—Es suficiente, baby doll. No quiero terminar todavía. —El ingeniero obedece, soltando la erección de su boca y posteriormente se pone de pie.

—¿Cómo me quieres, daddy? —Bisbisea entre cándido y rijoso.

—De cuatro sobre la cama. —El de ojos miel realiza la petición, recostándose sobre el colchón; elevando el cabús y descansando los codos y la parte izquierda de la cara sobre las sabanas de satín vino rojo—. Perfecto, me encana tenerte tan sumiso y dispuesto para mí. —Retorna el chasqueó y las vestimentas de sus miembros inferiores desaparecen—. Y si crees que se me ha olvido tu comportamiento de mierda por negarte a borrar esos videos, estás muy equivocado, baby doll. —Invoca en su diestra temblorosa una paleta de color negro con la palabra «slut» en rojo—. Por cada azote a tu precioso culito debes pedirme perdón.

El primer azote va a su nalga derecha.

—¡Perdón, daddy! —Grito eufórico y un nuevo golpe cae en la misma nalga—. ¡Perdón daddy! —Otro más—. ¡Perdón, daddy! —El azote va a el otro glúteo—. ¡Perdón daddy!

—Maldita, puta. —Aplica más fuerza en los azotes—. Permitiendo que te grabaran mientras te follaban como una sucia puta. —Da una serie de constantes golpes, haciendo que el genio gima de dolor y satisfacción por las quemaduras—. ¡Pídeme disculpas por ser una sucia puta!

—¡Perdóname, daddy por ser una sucia puta! —Gritonea, apretando los puños y sintiendo el frío metal de su anillo de oro con un zafiro de corte redondo.

—Júrame que eliminaras esos videos. —Tony no responde y el médico azota su muslo con rabia—. ¡Respóndeme, Anthony!

—¡AH! ¡Sí! ¡Te juro que eliminare los videos! —Soltó un sollozó por el duro golpe.

—Ha sido suficiente castigo para ti. —Lanza lejos la paleta y procede en sacarse la camisa, arrojándola al piso alfombrado—. ¿Estás abierto para mí, baby doll?

—Para ti, daddy, siempre. —Cuidadosamente se endereza, cogiendo las bragas y bajándoselas para mostrarle ese rico culo que se carga el jodido superhéroe—. Daddy, apiádate de mí y méteme tu gruesa polla.

El hechicero le quita el tapón anal y lo tira al piso. Chupa dos de sus dedos y los inserta en el agujero estirado del multimillonario. Una armonía de obscenos gemidos escapan de la garganta del filántropo, moviendo las caderas por la manera espectacular del azabache en tijeretear su cavidad anal con sus largos dedos.

El Doctor Strange aparta sus dedos y progresivamente se deshace mágicamente del corsé y de las bragas, manteniendo el cinturón de suspensión y las medias. ¡Oh! Y la bonita diadema aún no se ha caído de la cabeza del castaño. Ayuda al mecánico en ponerse de pie, después se sienta en el borde la cama y escupe en su diestra, esparciendo la saliva en su prominente miembro.

—¿Quieres mi polla? Ven por ella, baby doll. —Sonríe pícaramente.

Ansiosamente, el ingeniero toma asiento en el regazo de su marido, acomodándose y luego sosteniendo el falo y encauzándolo a su abierta entrada. Baja las caderas, hundiéndose enteramente esa longitud en su ceñido canal, los recién casados gruñen al unisonó por la conexión y Anthony se agarra de los hombros del ex neurocirujano, comenzando a subir y bajar de manera lenta.

—Eso es, baby doll. Monta la polla de daddy hasta que llene tu agujerito con mi leche. —Sujeta con firmeza las caderas del moreno y atrapa uno de los pezones con su impúdica boca, succionándolo como si el mundo dependiera de eso.

—Amo con locura tu polla… —Aumenta las estocadas y clama con regocijo cuando las temblorosas manos del hombre de cabello sal y pimienta le agarran el culo—. Joder, daddy. Te sientes tan caliente, tan grande… ¡ _Ohhh_! —Gimoteó con sorpresa al momento que la punta del falo de su amante toco un nervio sensible y placentero—. ¡Oh, mi Dios!

—Vamos, baby doll. Mueve ese culo para mí. —Sumiso y necesitado, asciende y desciende del regazo del engreído hechicero, metiéndose y sacándose esa larga polla.

—¡Daddy tu polla me está llenando! ¡Tu polla me llena por completo! —Acelera el rebote, disfrutando del apasionante eretismo, gimiendo sin pudo y llorando por el inmenso calor de la concupiscente revoloteando por su ingle.

—Joder, mi amor, tu culo se siente tan bien. Sí, tu increíble culo me está apretando la polla. —Lame los pequeños botones marrones—. Baby doll, no te detengas. Sigue hasta que expulse mi semen en tu necesitado agujero.

—¡Daddy, daddy, daddy! ¡Mi ano está ardiendo y es porque tu gruesa polla me lo está llenado! —Suelta desvergonzadamente, gimiendo como una verdadera puta—. ¡La endemoniaba y perfecta polla de daddy me está cogiendo!

—Eres una excelente puta, Tony. —Besa calurosamente al genio, jugando con su lengua hasta que sus pulmones le ruguen por oxigeno—. Siempre dispuesto, siempre mojado, siempre rogando por más y sollozando para que te cubra de mi semen.

—¡Soy una puta! ¡Soy la puta de daddy! —Divaga, intensificando las estocadas y alcanzando la gloria cuando encuentra su próstata y hundiendo sus uñas a los hombros pálidos—. ¡JODER! ¡Si, si, si, si, si! ¡Es justo ahí!

—Baby doll, lo estás haciendo genial. Tomando mi larga polla con tu apretado y bonito agujero. —La humedad y estrechez de las paredes internas ordeñan infinitamente bien su miembro, empujándolo cada vez más a su eyaculación—. Amor, me voy a correr. Me voy a correr en tu agujero de sucia puta.

—Por favor, daddy, llena mi agujero como la sucia puta que soy. —Las embestidas se tornan vigorosas y la mente de Tony se nubla, sintiendo como las venas de su abandonada polla laten rítmicamente por la adrenalina, anunciando su venida—. ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah!

Ambos gimen en alto al instante de alcanzar la cúspide su libídine. Anthony entreabre los labios, respirando conmocionado por la intensa venida de su esperma y rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos, sosteniéndose firme. Durante el tiempo que el hechicero intenta calmar los feroces galopes de su corazón y de estar derramando su caliente semen en el interior de su amado esposo.

—Me duele todo… —Susurra el castaño.

—La cabeza me da vueltas. —Informa el médico, acostándose al tiro en el suave colchón.

—No saques tu polla… —Suspira cansado.

—Pequeña puta. —Se ríe con esfuerzo—. ¿En demasía es tu obsesión por mi polla?

—Es una polla asombrosa. —Declara alegremente—. Veinticinco centímetros de puro placer.

Stephen acaricia tiernamente los cabellos del moreno.

—Todo para ti, baby doll. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo feminizar a Tony <3


	16. Day 16: Vibrant and pink

El rostro del ingeniero se enardeció cuando su novio le reveló el contenido de aquel paquete que trajo esta mañana. Tragando saliva, abre el empaque, sacando un vibrador de silicona suave en forma de huevo de buen grosor y de color rosado, con una cuerda en uno de sus extremos. El vibrador media unos quince centímetros de largo. También sacó un pequeñísimo control remoto de la misma forma que el consolador de color blanco hueso con tres botones. El moreno dejo los objetos sobre el colchón y fijó sus acaramelados ojos en su pareja, esperando una explicación.

Pero el doctor no le dio una aclaración, mirándolo enfervorizado y caminando hasta poner sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón del contrario y deshaciéndose de eso. Luego desabrochó los pantalones, bajó la bragueta y finalmente tiró de los pantalones hasta los tobillos. El bóxer obtuvo el mismo destino, dejando el pene flácido al descubierto. Toda esa acción realizada ante la expresión de deseo y sofoco del genio.

Stephen sujetó las mejillas de su amado y lo besó parsimonioso.

—Ponte en cuatro en la cama. —Ordenó.

—Pero tenemos una reunión en unos minutos. —Dice casi sin aliento.

El hechicero sonrió.

—Por esa razón. —Un escalofrió nadó por la espalda del ingeniero con la pervertida de su novio—. Apresúrate, baby doll. 

La cara de Tony se calentaba mientras se colocaba a gatas en la cama. Sin que se lo dijesen, separó las piernas, haciendo sonreír al azabache. Convocó una botella de lubricante por medio de un pequeño portal, untó sus dedos con el gel frío y su índice hizo presión sobre la grieta del castaño. Se tomó la modestia de estimular la zona por un corto lapso y después impele su falange en la cavidad, lo que causa los gemidos agudos del mecánico.

En la época de exitoso neurocirujano arrogante, los hombres y mujeres se volvían locos por él. El varón era un seductor nato que con solo una mirada de sus deslumbrante y exóticos ojos, su sonrisa de _showman_ y su voz barítona calentaba a sus conquistas. Las facciones de sus rostros eran prueba de que los fluidos traspasaban las bragas y los miembros se pusieran duros, y eso incrementaba el ego del renombrado médico.

Nunca nadie elegia a Stephen. Él los elegia. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó con el ex CEO de Industrias Stark. El multimillonario no lo seleccionó como conquista luego de terminar concluyentemente con la señorita Potts. No, señor. Fue el hechicero quien lo escogió en más de catorce millones de futuros posibles.

Si los Avengers creyeron que Tony Stark nunca suplicaría, se arrodillaría y se humillaría sumisamente Strange, estaban completamente equivocados. Subestimaban su poder de dominación. En el pasado el genio podía presumir de los muchos cuerpos que poseyó, pero ahora los papeles se invirtieron, convirtiéndose en la puta del Hechicero Supremo y el propio Tony aceptaba estar satisfecho con el control del doctor.

Dos dedos más se empujan dentro del castaño, estirando de la ceñida entrada, abriéndose y cerrándose. Oyendo los ruidosos gemidos de su pequeño amante, simula penetraciones y coge su recién erguida polla, apretándola con suavidad y de nuevo la soltaba; este ejercicio lo siguió a la vez que metía y liberaba sus falanges del canal de músculos.

—Amor… —Gimoteó acalorado, asistiendo las sabanas con sus manos—. Cariño, tus dedos son increíbles.

—Una de mis tantas habilidades, primor. —Suelta despótico, jugando con el interior y observando febril por la excitante vista del genio derritiéndose por la digitación anal—. ¿Te gusta, Tony? ¿Te gusta que folle tu culito con mis dedos?

—Sí, Stephen. Me gusta que me folles con tus dedos… —Jadea entrecortado al instante que las penetraciones suben de velocidad—. ¡ _Ohhh_! Por favor, cariño. Jálame la polla, te lo suplicó.

Eso es, así lo quería. Dispuesto y rogón por placer.

Presiona con fuerza el frenillo, sintiendo como el tronco empezaba a babearse por el pre-cum. El castaño gruñó por el asalto a la sensible parte, controlándose para no estallar en este mismo momento. El vacío se presentó en el magnate con la retirada de los temblorosos dedos del ex neurocirujano, sin embargo, la incómoda sensación fue efímera cuando sus orbes chocolate vieron como el morocho empuñaba el consolador. El ingeniero apretó firmemente las sabanas, retorciéndose mientras Stephen clavaba el juguete rosado dentro de su trasero luego de embarrarlo de lubricante para que se encajara en él sin problema. El vibrador se enterró entero y el siguiente movimiento del galante hombre nacido en Filadelfia fue levantarlo del colchón para a posteriori subirle la ropa interior y los pantalones.

Le dio una palmada en el cachete izquierdo y cogió el control remoto para guardárselo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. La Capa de Levitación, que se hallaba tumbada en un sillón al fondo del dormitorio, levitó para trasportarse y asentarse en los hombros del zagal de piel blanquecina.

Estrechó la cintura de Edward con su brazo izquierdo y ambos se movilizaron para la sala de reuniones. 

────────────────────────

Anthony inició bien los diez minutos de la reunión. Empero, el pervertido de su novio se la puso complicada con la primera vibración. Inhaló aire profundamente, apretando sus manos en puños y tensando su mandíbula para no emitir un quejido. El juguete se movía a una tranquila velocidad mas no quitaba el éxtasis que desembocaba en su trasero y en unos segundos avanzó por su columna vertebral.

Su dolorosa erección era tapada por sus puños y la humedad generada por sus fluidos empezaban a filtrarse en sus pantalones _skinny_. La maldita prenda era una tortura para su falo por lo asustada que estaba y encima tenía un consolador sacudiéndose gratamente en su culo.

Un empellón de fruición por la siguiente velocidad del juguete sexual lo forzó a soltar un gritillo. 

Tony selló sus labios de inmediato, luchando por no menear las caderas y conservar una expresión serena ante las miradas desconcertadas de los presentes.

Steve carraspeó y entrecerrando sus orbes se dirigió al ingeniero.

—Tony, ¿te sientes bien?

¿Bien? Un puto consolador se tambaleaba rápido en su culo y su pobre pene se hallaba hinchado y apretado en sus pantalones. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! Le URGÍA gemir como la puta descarada que es y que su mágico amante lo empotrara en la mesa; follándolo hasta dejarlo con el agujero abierto y desembocando su semen.

El filántropo le sonríe con terneza.

—No es nada, Cap. Anoche me lastime la rodilla trabajando en una mejora para la armadura, acabo de hacer un mal movimiento y eso me hizo gritar. Lo siento.

—¿Es grave? —El rubio le pregunta con una pizca de preocupación en sus azulados ojos y Anthony se da palmaditas mentales por su excelente actuación. Años de engañar a la prensa y a la alta sociedad con su porte narcisista y egocentrista fueron útiles en camuflar sus emociones y transformar las mentiras en verdades para el mundo.

—No, para nada. Es superficial, Stephen ya me reviso. —Gira su rostro a su novio—. ¿Verdad, maguito?

—Tiene razón. El dolor se le pasara pronto.

El capitán termina con el interrogatorio y retorna su atención en explicarles a los héroes sobre ciertos agentes de Hydra que todavía continúan en sus andanzas.

La intranquila respiración del moreno es únicamente oída por el hechicero y malvadamente se dedica en sobajear el muslo del zagal, cerciorándose de que ninguno de los Avengers lo pillaran. Su objetivo fue logrado, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Tony tensaba las facciones de su precioso rostro e inmovilizó su zurda, frenando las caricias. Metió su diestra en el bolsillo, apretando uno de los botones para elevar el ritmo de las vibraciones. Esbozó una mueca por el recio agarre del mecánico y divisó como se meció levemente, humedeciendo sus labios y volviendo a prestarle atención al Capitán América. O, mejor dicho, fingiendo.

Vincent es plenamente consciente que el castaño no aguantara más, no obstante, su lado morboso no quería disminuir la velocidad o darle un respiro. ¿En dónde estaba lo divertido?

Veinte minutos más tarde, la sala de reuniones comenzó a ser desalojada y por fin el genio y el médico quedaron a solas. Stephen apreció a su amado novio con orgullo. El ingeniero soportó como un gran campeón el resto de la reunión y eso merecía una recompensa.

Stephen Strange es perverso en el sexo, pero no se olvida de los gestos amorosos con su pareja.

—Ven, baby doll. —Le sostiene los brazos y lo ayuda a mantenerse de pie. Hace un ademán con la mano y la vestimenta completa del genio desaparecen—. Relájate, amor mío. —Lo acuesta boca arriba en la mesa y dobla sus piernas, colocando los talones en el borde del mueble—. Separa las piernas. —Él obedece sin chistar—. Fuiste un buen chico aguantando en la reunión y por eso te mereces un premio.

Sacó el control remoto y subió la potencia al máximo.

—¡ _AHHH_! —Tony arqueó la espalda, gimiendo estridentemente y abriendo sus ojos marrones con turbación. El violento clímax lo empujó a soltar un chorro de esperma, ensuciando su pecho y parte de su cuello.

Los orbes heterocromáticos centellaron lujuriosos con la intensa eyaculación de su pareja. De prisa deslizó el vibrador del interior del menor de estatura, arrojándolo a un lado de la mesa. Chasqueando los dedos sus túnicas se esfuman y la reliquia carmesí vuela a un rincón del lugar.

Sujeta firme las caderas de su amante, atrayéndolo y ordenándole que enrolle sus piernas a él, con esfuerzo Anthony lo hace. Stephen guía su larga y rígida polla al agujero abusado del ingeniero e introduce de una estocada su miembro hasta el fondo del estrecho canal anal y prestamente balancea sus caderas vehementemente. El dulce agujero rebosaba de humedad y el falo del hechicero se hundía y escapaba del apretado trasero con facilidad.

Pese a que está cansado por su corrida, Tony engulle su longitud con su diestra y con la zurda acoge sus bolas. Da unas perezosas sacudidas y su pene se pone duro de nuevo. Mientras que se masturba, gime como una puta necesitada, regocijándose por las agiles y apasionadas embestidas de la polla caliente de su novio.

—Stephen, tu polla me llena entero. —Lanza un clamor y rueda los ojos hacia atrás cuando el glande choca contra su próstata—. ¡Ah, Stephen! ¡Esto es la gloria! —Aumenta las agitaciones en su falo—. No pares, mi amor. Sigue metiéndome tu dura polla…

—¿Te encanta así, baby doll? —Pronuncia con voz grave—. Dime que te gusta que te folle como una puta.

—¡Me gusta que me folles como una puta! —Presiona su frenillo y chilla frenético—. ¡Sí, joder! ¡Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame!

—Baby doll, me estás enloqueciendo de placer. —Empotraba a su antojo la mojada entrada, sonriendo altanero por como Anthony gemía enloquecidamente mientras la gorda cabeza de su polla empellaba la próstata sin dar tregua.

Estruendosamente, Anthony gime por su segunda eyaculación. El Hechicero Supremo meramente penetra el agujero húmedo por unos minutos más y dando una fuerte estocada termina por llenar el interior del genio. Jadeante, libera su miembro y contempla obscenamente su semilla salir del agujerito maltratado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tony intenta sentarse mas su debilitado cuerpo se lo impide, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Si sigues así, vas a matarme, estúpido y cachondo mago. —Se queja.

—Pero amas que te folle. —Entona socarrón.

El genio resopla y hace un puchero.

—Tienes un punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen es un pervertido muy sexy.


	17. Day 17: Pleasant but Painful

Bruce finiquitó la curación de las heridas de Anthony y luego de asegurar que no tuviera algún tipo de contusión, lo dejó marcharse de la Bahía Médica. Durante el vuelo en el Quinjet tuvo que aguantar los regaños de Steve y Natasha por exponerse a la colosal explosión, las miradas de compasión de Visión y Wanda, lo incómodos que estaban Sam y Thor, y por supuesto, su querido ornitorrinco se mostraba molesto por su imprudencia.

El genio no veía porque todos se enfurruñaron. Admite que entrar al edificio sabiendo que se encontró una bomba a minutos de estallar fue una estupidez, pero si no lo hacía los archivos —cuyo objetivo de la misión era recuperarlos— se hubieran perdido. Logró salvarse y alcanzó a descargar la información y guardarla, la misión fue un éxito. Sin embargo, su equipo no celebraba en absoluto.

 _No vuelvas a exponerte de esa manera, Tony_ , fue lo que le dijo Rhodey y los demás apoyaron sus palabras.

Suspirando, abandonó el área médica y se quedó en seco al observar a su pareja recargado en la pared, con expresión indescifrable y sin sus habituales vestimentas de hechicero. El castaño tragó el nudo de su garganta y mantuvo el duelo de miradas con su novio antes de que este se enderezara y encauzara sus piernas con destino al dormitorio que compartían. Tony sabía perfectamente que su novio se hallaba furioso por su acto en la misión y existían dos resultados para el conflicto.

El primero era tener una acalorada discusión.

El segundo es castigarlo por medio del sexo.

El trayecto al dormitorio fue silencioso y el moreno permaneció cabizbajo. Ya en la habitación los dos varones se dispusieron en quedar de pie, fijando sus orbes en el otro, Stephen cruzándose de brazos y Anthony en la casi tortuosa espera de lo que vaya a decir el Maestro de las Artes Místicas.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando al ponerte en peligro por unos malditos archivos? —Bueno, aparentemente la opción final fue discutir y el multimillonario se rehusó en aceptar la punzada de decepción.

—Es información vital e importante, Stephen. —Le expuso con seriedad.

—¿Más importante que tu vida? —Soltó exasperado.

—Por favor, sé razonable. ¡Si AIM obtenía esos planos, podrían crear armar tan letales que ocasionarían una batalla similar a la invasión Chitauri! —Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¡No podía permitirlo!

—¡Pero no acosta de tu vida! —Gritó y el genio se estremeció levemente—. Desearía asistir a todas las misiones contigo, pero mi responsabilidad como Hechicero Supremo no me lo permite. Así que lo único que te pido es que no te pongas en peligro.

—Soy un héroe y la probabilidad de morir viene con eso. Tu lo sabes muy bien.

—Pero no quiero perderte. —Al castaño se le encoje el corazón con el tono taciturno que utiliza el azabache—. Tony, eres todo para mí. Eres lo único que tengo.

Los ojos chocolate escosen mientras avanza para enredar sus brazos al cuello del hombre alto. El hechicero apresa la cintura del contrario y aloja su mentón sobre la coronilla del ingeniero.

—Perdóname, cariño. —Musita Stark.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Tienes razón. Nosotros aceptamos esta vida y debemos afrontar lo que conlleva. —Cierra los párpados y aspiración del olor a _Ten Voss_ .

—¿Eso quiere decir que estamos bien? —Alza su cara para mirarlo.

-Si.

Inclinando su cabeza, le besa en los labios y hace que el moreno retroceda para tirarlo a la cama y posicionarse encima de su apreciado cuerpo. Besándose con ímpetu, las cicatrizadas manos del ex neurocirujano tantean por los muslos, sujetándolos a cada lado de sus caderas y enviando pequeñas contracciones a la pelvis de ingeniero. El de ojos whisky participa en las caricias, indicando a sus manos en patinar las yemas de los dedos por la ancha espalda del Guardian de la Gema del Tiempo.

Continúan besándose por un rato hasta que el morocho remata con el bailoteo de ambas lenguas, admirando las mejillas entintadas de carmesí, los orbes acaramelados y luminosos de liviandad. Stephen con ver esa expresión de su adorado genio sabe que está ansioso por él. La calentura los azotó a los dos y se deshizo mágicamente del traje negro que portaba especialmente su pareja para pilotear la armadura. Se tomó su momento en venerar el hermoso ángel que se hallaba postrado en la cama king-size, deseando por ser una vez más tomado por el maestro del Santuario de New York.

Un chasquido por parte del usuario de magia y su ropa es eliminada, sin interrupción le chupa un pezón al moreno, causando un bronco jadeo salido de la boca pecaminosa del ingeniero. Vincent le otorga la misma delectación al otro pezón, lamiendo alrededor de la punta y luego succionando premioso. Con los pezones del genio duros, el médico se dispone en crear un caminito de besos y lamidas a un ritmo sosegado, atenazando a su amante por el superávit del placer que aquellas caricias generaban en su bronceado cuerpo.

\- _Ah_ , Stephen… —Gimoteó y enseguida su respiración se entrecorto con la llegada del sinhueso del hechicero a su pene. Tony empuña las sabanas con sus dedos y vagamente piensa que si fuera una mujer, su coño estaría empapado por el cúmulo de éxtasis que se alojaba en su ingle—. Joder, mi amor… tu lengua es perfecta…

—A penas he iniciado y ya te tengo chorreando y jadeando. —Una sonrisa cargada de egotismo se dibujó en su rostro cincelado—. ¿Tanto me quieres, baby doll? —Recorre con la punta de su lengua el tronco, aterrizando en el frenillo y volviendo a repetir la misma acción.

Anthony se retorció del goce.

—Sí, cariño… Te deseo tanto, tanto… —Proclamó entre jadeos, meneando suave sus caderas.

—Me encanta cuando estás en ese estado de docilidad. —Indujo el glande en su boca y paulatinamente lo chupaba, enorgulleciéndose de si mismo por los guturales gemidos que el multimillonario suelta—. ¿Quién pensaría que alguien conocido por ser un «controlador» demuestra lo opuesto en la cama? —Resbala la polla del contrario hasta su garganta, metiéndosela y retirándola a una considerable velocidad.

—¡Ah, cariño! ¡Tu boca me chupa tan bien! —Pronuncia atrevidamente, gozando amenamente de lo acogedor que es la boca de su novio—. Eso, mi amor. Sigue, sigue, sigue.

—¿Te gusta como te la chupo? —Hace círculos sobre el meato mientras lame raudo los testículos.

—¡Dios, sí! ¡Me gusta! ¡Me gusta mucho como me la chupas! —Arqueando la columna, emite un áspero gruñido.

—¿Puedes correrte de esta manera? ¿Mi sucia boca puede hacerte venir, baby doll? —Engallado, realiza una felación ágilmente, contemplando las reacciones del castaño.

—¡Sí, cariño! ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Voy a venirme y llenare tu boca! —Su sexo palpitaba y su ingle se estaban lista para despegar su eyaculación.

—No, no lo harás. —Detiene la mamada y rápidamente hace aparecer un anillo de polla en sus dedos, se lo coloca al miembro del ingeniero y se separa de él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-¿What? —Pestañeó perplejo—. ¡No, por favor! ¡Stephen, déjame correrme! ¡Necesito correrme! —Lloriqueó, sintiendo dolor en su falo por la obstaculización de su clímax.

—¿En serio pensaste que no iba a tomar represalias por no tus tendencias suicidas? —El genio lo miró con los ojos al borde las lágrimas—. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_ . Te amo más que a nada en este universo, Tony. Algunas veces quisiera encerrarte en una bola de cristal y tenerte meramente para mí. —Ahí estaba, su maldito lado posesivo reluciendo—. No obstante, no haré tal cosa. Por mucho que quisiera, el mundo necesita a Iron Man y no quiero que me odies por querer protegerte de los peligros, mi amado.

Las lágrimas lograron filtrarse de sus ojos marrones y Anthony no puede descifrar si es por la jodida presión en su polla o por las dulces palabras que han calado en su corazón. Es sabedor que el Hechicero Supremo lo ama demasiado y él también lo ama a la misma magnitud. También es consciente del lado posesivo y aunque en algunas ocasiones ese lado se ha mostrado un tanto… oscuro, el mecánico nunca se alejara. Llámalo masoquista o la mierda que sea, Stephen es el hombre que Tony siempre esperó y ni de coña lo separaran de él.

Sin esperar respuesta, el ex neurocirujano le da una lamida veloz a la cabeza brillante de pre-cum al falo de Edward, de luego agarra la cintura y con habilidad gira el inmaculado cuerpo hasta posicionarlo a gatas. El hechicero se inclina para separarle las nalgas al mecánico, sonriendo satisfecho por el agujerito rosa que ha sido el testigo de las grandes hazañas de su gruesa polla.

—Nárrame lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, baby doll. —Envalentonado, escupe en el fruncido y acto seguido guía su lengua a esa zona erógena.

—¡Joder, Stephen! E-estás lamiendo mi culo… —Jadea ronco—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estás golpeando mi agujero con la punta de tu lengua! —Fortalece el agarre a las sabanas.

—Sigue, muñequita. Sigue diciéndome lo que le estoy haciendo a tu agujero. —Habló con voz grave.

—¡Lo estás lamiendo rápido! ¡Aprietas mis nalgas mientras me lames mi pobre agujero! —Vociferó, apesadumbrándose por la negación a su orgasmo y al mismo tiempo deleitándose con los movimientos de la lengua del hechicero.

El de ojos azul grisáceo sonríe presuntuoso por someter al ingeniero a un lacerante placer.

—¡Me has metido un dedo! ¡Tu dedo está dentro de mí! —Gimiendo con el rostro ruborizado, arrastra su diestra para alcanzar su adolorida erección.

—Ni lo pienses. —Percatándose a tiempo de las intenciones del héroe, Vincent le pone un alto a la dilatación y se reincorpora, sosteniendo las muñecas del moreno detrás de su espalda, utilizando su mano derecha, entre tanto, posiciona su erguida polla en la entrada del ingeniero y de una dura estocada entra.

—¡Stephen! —Clamó gutural—. ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Déjame correrme, por favor! ¡Necesito correrme! ¡Lo necesito!

Ignorando sus quejas, empieza a empujar vehemente su miembro por el pasaje húmedo y estrecho del multimillonario. Anthony se encontró sollozando de dolor y gimiendo como una bonita puta, disfrutando de las increíbles penetraciones, pero sufriendo por la retención del orgasmo.

—¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo, baby doll?

—¡Me estás follando! ¡Me estás follando fuerte! ¡Tu polla grande me está follando! —La parte izquierda de su rostro se halla presionada contra el colchón y de su boca expulsa jadeos calientes.

Stephen celebraba internamente por el comportamiento sumiso de su amante. ¡Eso es lo que le fascina! ¡Tenerlo a su merced y siendo una buena puta cachonda! Puramente llevaban un año de relación y moldeó al genio a su gusto, convirtiendo en el amante perfecto. ¡Cielos! ¿Debería colocar dominante de genios sarcásticos con ego inflado en su curricular?

—¡Detente, Stephen! ¡Para ya! ¡Necesito correrme! ¡POR FAVOR!

¿Iba a parar por qué estaba llorando? _Naaah_ .

Perversamente el hechicero intensificó las embestidas, martillando con una fuerza casi brutal la próstata que segundos antes encontró. Stephen demandaba por su orgasmo y Tony suplicaba entre llantos el suyo. El sonido del redondo trasero del moreno contra la pelvis del doctor resonó por la habitación, cargando el ambiente a sexo perverso, descarado y ardiente. El sexo favorito de los dos.

Unos minutos después, el hechicero vació su semen tibio en el interior de Tony, y apiadándose del mencionado, chasqueó los dedos y el anillo de polla desapareció. Anthony gimió como nunca lo había hecho mientras descargaba su orgasmo en un potente chorro y ulteriormente terminó desmallándose.

Lección aprendida: No más intentos suicidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU 
> 
> Se me fue la mano con Tony y Stephen es un perverso jiji


	18. Day 18: Our secret

Hace tres años, si le hubieran dicho a Tony que estaría en la problemática situación de mantener una relación secreta con su maestro, lo tacharía de una locura y que aseveraría que jamás ocurriría. No obstante, sus palabras se las llevó el frío invierno gracias a un desafortunado evento. A la edad de dieciocho años sufrió un terrible accidente automovilístico. Afortunadamente él pudo sobrevivir, pero sus padres no contaron con la misma suerte. La tutela pasó a manos de su madrina Margaret Carter y junto a su esposo Steve Rogers lo acogieron como si de un hijo se tratara. Lamentablemente el jovenzuelo fue diagnosticado con TEPT y pese las protestas del moreno, Tony acudió con un psiquiatra.

El Doctor Strange anteriormente fue un renombrado neurocirujano, sin embargo, un accidente mientras iba conduciendo le quitó la estabilidad de sus manos y con ello, su carrera cayó.

La primera sesión el muchacho se negaba en hablar y el médico fue muy tolerante, así que no presionó a su paciente y simplemente conversaron de cosas triviales. Desde la tercera sesión, Tony empezaba a abrirse, pero el doctor no lo apremió, si tenían que ir a paso de tortuga, pues que así sea. Sorpresivamente, el castaño le comenzó a preguntar sobre su vida y Stephen, pensando que esta era una gran oportunidad para ganar la plena confianza del chico, respondió a sus interrogantes.

Decimotercera sesión y ambos iban por sus nombres de pila. Y fue en está sesión que finalmente el moreno no pudo seguir forzándose a ser fuerte. Frustradamente y entre llanto, sacó el dolor que estaba reprimiendo. El psiquiatra hizo algo que nunca había hecho con sus demás pacientes, acunando al joven y consolándolo hasta que su llanto cesara.

Un extraño sentimiento de calidez y protección se filtró en el pecho del doctor ese día.

Pasaron los meses y Tony regresó a ser ese chico vivaz y extrovertido. La terapia con el Doctor Strange culminó y el castaño estuvo tentando en rogarle que siguieran viéndose mas lo único que sucedió fue una amarga despedida.

El padre de Anthony siempre lo empujó en seguir la Carrera de Leyes, debido a que esa era su profesión y quería que su primogénito continuara sus pasos. Ahora que Howard no se hallaba, el muchacho podía elegir con total libertad; su tía Peggy le aseguró que lo apoyaría en lo que sea y entonces se decidió por estudiar Medicina, especializándose en Cardiología.

Tony juraría hasta el final de su vida, que NUNCA esperó que su antiguo psiquiatra se convirtiera en su profesor en su segundo año de universidad. Y el Doctor Strange compartía el mismo pensamiento.

En las horas de clases todo marchaba normal, cumpliendo excelente sus roles de maestro y alumno. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando el castaño se quedaba al termino de las clases para platicar unos minutos y el médico se sintió bien con la presencia del jovenzuelo. También se reunían en una cafetería cercana, con Tony utilizando el pretexto de querer aprender más y egresar rápido.

Stephen ya no sabía si aceptó por ayudarlo en su hambre de conocimiento o porque lo quería a su lado.

El detonante de la bomba fue en un día lluvioso y el ex neurocirujano se ofreció en llevar a Tony a su hogar. Un poco titubeante el moreno aceptó la oferta y al momento de despedirse de su profesor con un agradecimiento, se sobresaltó cuando los labios acorazados del médico refugiaron a los suyos en un parsimonioso beso. El acto duró unos minutos y Anthony en el lugar de exigir explicaciones con lo ocurrido, terminó dándole su número al doctor y progresivamente salió del vehículo para adentrarse al edificio de apartamentos.

Desde ese suceso han estado en una relación que al principio fueron besos y una que otra cita. Pero cuando el chico cumplió los veintiún años la relación subió a la siguiente base, entregándose a la ardiente pasión.

Nadie los descubrió y en menos de lo esperado, aprobaron la tesis del adulto joven.

La tarde la festejó junto a sus tíos ya sus amigos. Pero llegada la noche, Tony se fue al departamento de Stephen.

Diez minutos de haber llegado, Anthony se encontró usando meramente unas medias de ligero transparentes de color rosa pastel; acostado en la cama king-size del médico, con sus muñecas inmovilizadas con una corbata y reposando por encima de su cabeza. El nudo era no demasiado apretado, por lo que no debería preocuparse por los hematomas ni el corte del flujo de la sangre.

Vincent lleva pantalones oscuros y el tórax descubierto, enseñando sus miembros superiores firmes y musculosos, pero no llegando a la exageración. El varón se posición frente a la mesita de noche y del primer cajón saca una botella de lubricante, condones y dos vibradores pequeños. Además, mete nuevamente la mano en el cajón y adquiere una cinta translucida. El castaño es el último objeto con confusión, y de manera casi inmediata la duda se esfumó cuando uno de los vibradores se presionó contra su pezón y luego la cinta garantizó que permaneciera ahí. Lo mismo ocurrió con el otro pezón.

El doctor tomo el control remoto ya continuación despegó las piernas bronceadas, dándose espacio para acomodarse en medio de ellas. El miembro del pronto graduado se estremeció de placer con las sutiles caricias brindadas por parte de las manos cicatrizadas del médico a su pelvis. Los toqueteos flemáticos encendían cada centímetro de la anatomía del estudiante, sabiendo espléndidamente que esta es la manera del azabache en torturarlo gentilmente.

Los suaves toques ascienden a su abdomen, trazando figuras sobre la terciopelada para continuamente esparcir amorosos besos sobre el cuello y luego bajar y centrarse en las zonas cercanas a su falo. Jadeando pesado, aprieta los puños mientras que el morocho da por inicio una ronda de lentas lamidas al tronco palpitante de deseo.

—Stephen… —Suspira tórrido—. Quiero más…

Lo atisbase afectuosamente, introduciendo centímetro a centímetro la erección de su joven amante. Los plañidos abandonan la garganta del estudiante, disfrutando de la humedad cavidad oral y dobló su espalda como reacción del dedo lubricado que intenta alojarse en su pasaje secreto a la luz del día.

—Stephen, Stephen… —Gime su nombre con cariño y devoción.

—Tranquilo, pequeño. Déjame cuidarte. —Retorna la profunda felación a la vez que conseguía hundir si índice en la estrecha cavidad.

El dedo se mecía vibrante por el daño a los nervios y la yema raspaba las paredes calientes. De seguida, el falange comenzó a moverse como el pomo de una puerta, aglomerando los sentidos del castaño con libídine. No transcurre mucho para que el segundo dedo acompañe al otro y segundos después se une un tercero, abriéndose y cerrándose como un par de tijeras; expandiendo el agujero para la pronta fornicación.

El de ojos bicolor se toma el tiempo necesario para preparar bien el interior del moreno. Entre tanto, los dedos de los pies del jovenzuelo se encorvaban y desencorvaban sobre las sabanas, sus manos se agitaban de desesperación por tocar la cremosa piel del contrario y sus orbes acaramelados brillaban con lascivia. Soltó un suspiro aliviado con la partida de los dedos del ex neurocirujano y una carga de emoción caliginoso se impregnó en su zona sur al divisar como el mayor se levantó solamente para apartar sus prendas y desgarrar con los dientes la envoltura del condón y posteriormente se lo colocó en su polla expertamente.

La adrenalina viajaba mil por hora en el torrente sanguíneo del muchacho, ansioso por el siguiente acto lúbrico. Humedeció sus labios, fijando su vista en como el Doctor Strange nuevamente se alojaba en medio de los muslos, dirigiendo su falo en el agujero estirado. Stephen introdujo enteramente su longitud y antes de comenzar las embestidas, encendió los vibradores a una velocidad mediana.

—¡ _Ahhh_! ¡Joder! —Maldijo, extasiado y dichoso por la intensa estimulación a sus pezones sensibles—. Stephen, por favor… Muévete… Quiero sentir como me follas…

El médico depositó las piernas del castaño sobre sus hombros, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en la cama y al lado de la cintura del otro zagal. En esta posición el estudiante probó más a fondo la gruesa polla de su secreto amante, gimoteando felizmente por las placenteras estocadas a su estrecho canal anal.

—Pequeño… Eres sensacional. Siempre tomando mi polla muy bien, apretándola y llenándome de placer. —Un graznido escapa de su boca cuando las paredes internas se ajustan ceñidamente en su falo.

—¡Stephen, Stephen! Dame más… Quiero más… —Suplica perdido en la pasión. Meneando las caderas y serpenteando su columna por el hormigueo en su ingle y las descargas satisfactorias proporcionadas por los vibradores pequeños.

—Te daré más, mi pequeño. Te daré todo de mí. Mi cuerpo, mi vida y mi corazón. —Murmura afable, viendo como el agujero húmedo de su amante tragaba completamente su larga polla.

Los gemidos y vociferaciones de Anthony junto con los gruñidos de Stephen y el sonido del choque de pieles ardientes de pasión y bañadas en sudor, fueron lo único que pudo escuchar en la habitación de ese ático lujoso. El temblor de las manos de Strange le dieron más estimulaciones a las partes erógenas que acariciaba. Y las embestidas se intensificaron, envolviendo a ambos varones en una avalancha de pleno éxtasis.

Unos empujes más y el doctor se corrió, inundando el preservativo. Al notar que el castaño aún no se venía, bombeó la polla y en unos segundos su mano se manchó con el esperma de su amante.

Minutos después de recuperar el aliento, descansaban cómodamente de lado, mirándose amorosamente.

—Cásate conmigo.

El moreno se mostró perplejo.

—¿Qué? —Musitó.

—Tu graduación es en tres días y ya no hay impedimento para seguir ocultándonos.

—¿Realmente quieres unir tu vida con la mía? —Sus orbes se cristalizaron.

—Claro que sí. —Sonrió—. Yo te amo.

Este era el momento más feliz en mucho tiempo para Tony.

—Yo igual te amo y por supuesto que me casare contigo.


	19. Day 19: Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, he regresado (?

Howard Stark nunca fue un padre excepcional y tampoco un marido amoroso. Sin embargo, que haya engañado a su prometida a meses de casarse fue algo que dejó muy bien oculto, o así era, hasta que recibió una llamada de la mujer con la que tuvo una aventura, revelándole que quedó embarazada de él y pidiéndole que cuide de su hijo porque en cualquier momento ella moriría.

El empresario debía asegurarse que efectivamente aquel muchacho era su primogénito y unos días más tarde la prueba de paternidad lo confirmó. Entre ese lapso de espera, Beverly no pudo seguir luchando por su vida y falleció dos días antes del resultado.

Stark podría ser cualquier cosa, pero no era un monstruo para abandonar a un joven que llevaba su sangre. Por otra parte, el chico no tenía ningún familiar y a penas se había graduado de la secundaria hace poco, sabiendo desdichadamente que su situación económica no le permitiría estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad. A Stephen nunca le importó saber sobre su padre y no es como si a su madre le gustara tocar el tema, así que para el jovenzuelo se trataba del típico caso del padre que huye de sus responsabilidades. Cuando su madre le confesó quien era su padre y cuáles fueron las circunstancias que la llevaron a meterse con él, el chico estaba anonadado.

Por su mente jamás se cruzó la posibilidad de que su progenitor fuera uno de los hombres más adinerados del país y peormente que estuviera casado y con un hijo que es dos años menor que él.

Posterior a la revelación de que Stephen es su hijo, le dijo que se haría cargo y que a partir de ese momento viviría con él y por supuesto con su familia. No es como si el muchacho dispusiera de muchas opciones y sensatamente aquello era mejor que vivir en ese pequeño y cutre apartamento, además de que poseía la oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad que quisiera. Los pros ganaron y a la siguiente mañana se subió a un jet privado rumbo a New York.

María Stark estuvo devastada los primeros días de enterarse de la traición y que el hijo de esa aventura viviría bajo su techo. Luego razonó calmadamente y admitió para si misma que el chico no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no significaba que perdonaría a su marido. El divorcio fue tentador, pero al final decidió seguir permaneciendo al lado del magnate.

El que si estalló de colera fue el menor de los Stark. El castaño de grandes dotes de inteligencia no aceptó el hecho de tener que convivir con un desconocido que afirmaban que era su hermano mayor producto de una infidelidad.

Para Tony, Stephen era un intruso y nunca lo aceptaría como su hermano. Ese chico no era nada para él.

Ni el paso de los años ayudó para apaciguar el rencor de Tony y a Stephen sinceramente no le importaba que su medio hermano pasara totalmente de él. Desafortunadamente, la tragedia golpearía a Tony cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente y le gustara o no, Stephen era su único familiar y por orden del testamento de Howard, se quedaría en la Mansión Stark y heredaría una parte de la empresa mientras que Anthony se convertiría en CEO. 

Las discusiones entre ambos se tornaron más frecuentes y pese a que Stephen podía irse y seguir su vida gracias a su suelto como médico y fortuna, permaneció al lado del moreno.

Actualmente, con veinticinco años y veintitrés años, parecía imposible que se llevaran bien.

—¿¡Qué mierda te importa si traigo o no mujeres aquí!? —Reclamó encolerizado el de ojos marrones avellana, observando fijamente al hombre alto frente a él—. ¡Esta es mi casa y yo hago lo que se me dé la puta gana!

—Por si se te ha olvidado, esta también es mi casa y no quiero seguir viendo una mujer diferente cada día bajando las escaleras. —Habló firmemente, cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los orbes.

—¿Crees que voy a cumplir con tus demandas? ¡Ja! —Se mofó—. No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

—Soy tu hermano mayor. —Declara.

El moreno gruñe.

—Te lo he dicho miles de veces, ¡no soy tu hermano! —Bramó enrabiado—. ¡Y jamás lo seré!

—Mira, Anthony. Ya estoy harto de tu actitud infantil. ¡Somos medios hermanos! ¡Supéralo! —Lo mira enervante.

—¡No! ¡Me niego a verte de esa forma! ¡No puedo verte de esa forma! —El timbre de enojo en su voz se debilidad con las últimas palabras—. Yo no puedo aceptarte como mi hermano. —Desvía la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —Camina en su dirección, haciendo que el genio retroceda—. ¿Por qué no puedes verme como tu hermano?

—Porque… Porque eres un desconocido, el hijo de la mujer con la que Howard engañó a mi mamá. —Respondió con titubeo.

—No. —Niega con la cabeza, acercándose más al zagal hasta arrimarlo contra el refrigerador; agachando la cabeza para que sus rostros estén a pocos milímetros—. La razón es porque no quieres sentir que tus sentimientos son prohibidos e inmorales.

El joven CEO lo observó con resquemor.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —Bisbiseó.

—Deberías ponerle cerrojo a tu puerta. —Envalentonado juega con uno de los mechones chocolate con su índice—. Uno nunca sabe quién podría entrar y ver lo que haces con tus manos.

—No sé que carajos estás hablando. —Intenta escapar, pero el de mayor estatura lo retiene contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué mierda te sucede? ¡Suéltame! —Forcejea.

—Te vi, Anthony. —El mencionado se paraliza—. Te vi como gemías mi nombre mientras introducías tus dedos e imaginabas que era mi polla. —Soltó cínicamente.

—Estás demente. Yo jamás haría tal cosa. —Tragó en seco y de nuevo trató de huir del fuerte agarre del azabache.

—Relájate, comprendo las necesidades sexuales. —Ladea una sonrisa que electrifica la columna vertebral del ingeniero—. Es más, voy a confesarte un secreto.

—¿Qué secreto? —Murmura, utilizando su fuerza de voluntad por no gimotear por el cálido soplido que el morocho le ha enviado a su cuello.

—Yo también me masturbo pensando en ti. —El varón jadea sorpresivo y Stephen le sujeta la mano derecha para posicionarla por encima de su miembro—. Cada día es una tortura por no tenerte debajo de mí, metiéndote mi polla una y otra vez.

Al joven empresario se le corta la respiración.

—Detente… —Los labios del contrario se encuentran con su cuello y gimotea—. Esto no está bien, detente.

—Odio que traigas a esas mujeres. Odio que te acuestes con ellas. —Agarra la parte inferior de la playera del castaño, subiéndola para atisbar esos botones marrones—. Odio que les entregues tu cuerpo. —Le arranca un sonoro gemido al genio por la traviesa mano que recorre su abdomen—. Tu cuerpo debe ser mío, solamente mío. —Prensa uno de los pezones con las yemas de sus dedos, jalándolo y moviéndolo en todas las direcciones.

—¡ _Ah_! No… Por favor, no hagas esto. —Rogó para que se detuviera, sin embargo, el joven médico hizo caso omiso, concentrándose en endurecer la pequeña protuberancia.

—Dices que pare, pero tu cuerpo desea esto al igual que yo. —Obliga a Anthony a levantar los brazos para seguidamente quitarle la playera—. No sigas resistiéndote, quieres esto o de lo contrario ya me hubieras golpeado y largado a tu habitación. —Se aloja en el cuello bronceado, deslizando su lengua por la piel.

—¡ _Ah_! —Apoya las palmas en el electrodoméstico grande—. Stephen, esto está mal… Ambos somos los hijos del mismo hombre…

—Tú has dejado en claro que no somos hermanos. No somos nada. —Le susurra apasionado en la oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo y nuevamente estimulando el pezón anterior—. Además, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Será nuestro secreto.

Vacilante, el ingeniero le mira, debatiéndose en realizar la maldita fantasía que ha tenido con su medio hermano desde yace un tiempo. Se muerde el labio inferior y reuniendo el coraje, consigue que la espalda del azabache se presione contra el refrigerador. A continuación, se pone de rodillas, bajando los pantalones de chándal de tono gris, mirando asombrado por la polla larga y gruesa que sale al descubierto. Coge el cuerpo esponjoso del pene con su zurda mientras que dos de sus dedos de la otra mano se dedican en acariciar circularmente el diminuto agujero del glande. Se maravilla con el líquido transparente saliente del agujerito, alza la cara y sonriendo pícaramente al doctor, se introduce sus dedos para probar el pre-cum. 

Las sensaciones viajan como una montaña rusa en el cuerpo del neurocirujano. Sus orbes heterocromáticos contemplan lujuriosos como el castaño lame expertamente su erección, manteniendo el contacto visual con él. Excitado por las deleitosas atenciones del sinhueso de Anthony, su polla crece y se pone dura como una roca.

El de ojos chocolate aprueba dichosamente el largor, emocionando por lo increíble que se va a sentir en tenerlo dentro de su trasero. Tony se burla del azabache, lamiendo como si de una paleta helada se trata, encendiendo y desesperando al más alto de estatura. Vincent quería que el menor le chupara la polla y la llevara hasta el fondo de su garganta. Tony sabía lo que estaba provocando, aumentando las probabilidades de fusilar el autocontrol que el joven neurocirujano todavía mantenía.

—Maldito seas, pequeña mierda. —Masculló, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañar y tirando de ellas con vigor—. Abre esa boca y chúpame la polla.

Sin chistar, el empresario acata con el dictamen y pronto el largo falo de Stephen se entierra en lo hondo de la cavidad oral del moreno. Sus uñas se clavan en la cintura del mayor, esta era la primera vez que realizaría una mamada y el miembro del intrépido zagal de cabellos oscuros era muy dotado. Sintió las terribles arcadas y pestañeó, relajando los músculos de su garganta y respirando quedadamente. Transcurridos unos segundos, el de melena achocolatada le indicó a su amante que procediera en embestir su boca.

Las caderas del médico se balancearon de adelante hacia atrás, a un ritmo pausado para no ahogar al genio y obteniendo una desagradable escena en caso que el menor no pudiera retener las náuseas. Era jodidamente sicalíptico ver como su medio hermano se tragaba su polla obedientemente, con sus dulces ojos de ciervo cargados de libídine y el reciente rubor en sus pómulos. En alguna parte de su cabeza, su subconsciente le ladraba que lo que estaba haciendo junto al moreno era un terrible y asqueroso acto. Tal vez no se hayan criado desde niños y Tony se rehusé tenazmente en considerarlo su hermano mayor; la realidad es que compartían ADN y esto era incesto en su mayor esplendor.

Vincent se percató que el genio estaba alcanzado su límite en retener su reflejo vomitivo, retirando su miembro de la cavidad bucal. Tony tosió unas veces y el médico le dio chance de reponerse. Recobrando sus sentidos y respirando con normalidad, el ingeniero fue tomado de las manos y tirado de ellas para ponerse pie. Su pecho chocó contra la isla de la cocina, inmediatamente sus pantalones se deslizaron de sus piernas hasta sus tobillos; izó cada pie para desprenderse completamente de la prenda y empujarla lejos.

Al parecer a los dos les dio la gana de no usar bóxer.

—No tengo lubricante a la mano y no me apetece subir al dormitorio por eso. —Expresó el de ojos cerúleo, quitándose los pantalones y de seguida se postró en las baldosas de la cocina—. Tendré que hacértelo crudo.

—Espera, no tienes que… ¡ _Ahhh_! —Voceó por el repentino lengüetazo a su glúteo derecho—. S-stephen, ¿qué planeas hacer?

—Voy a lubricarte con mi boca. —Retiene una sonrisa burlona y procede a mordisquear el exuberante culo que se cargaba el genio—. Lindo trasero. Grande, jugoso y voy a comprobar si es muy sensible. —De un manotazo deja una marca rojiza, causando que Anthony gima por el azote—. ¡Teoría confirmada!

—Realmente lo estás disfrutando. —Verbalizó con desazón.

—De eso se trata, hermanito.

Tony volteó su cabeza para observar al azabache.

—No me llames así. —Soltó, frunciendo el ceño—. Y menos en la situación en la que nos encontramos.

—Tony, debes aceptar la verdad. A pesar de que Howard nunca reveló que soy su hijo y me hizo pasar por su ahijado, no cambia el hecho de que seamos medios hermanos.

Suspirando hastiado, el moreno retoma la palabra.

—Te has cargado el momento. No quiero seguir con esto.

—Quieto. —Lo detiene, agarrando nervudo sus caderas—. Prenderé el ambiente otra vez.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Pregunta con rostro aburrido—. Dudo que vayas a… —Enmudece de forma rápida cuando sus cachetes son divididos; otorgándole al morocho la invitación de pasar la lengua por el fruncido—. _Jodeeerr…_ —Gime agudamente.

El momento erótico resurge con la habilidosa y traviesa lengua del neurocirujano; paseándose de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pequeño agujero rosado. Azorado por la nueva experiencia de un beso negro, Anthony cierra los parpados, dejándose arrastrar por las corrientes del placer. Con seguridad, Vincent ensanchó el agujero y escupió para posteriormente alojar su falange dentro del pasaje. Unos instantes después otro dedo se inserta en el joven empresario, entre los dos abren la cavidad con el movimiento de tijeras.

Edward no pensaba con claridad, las múltiples sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo lo transformaron en un desastre de gemidos y es que los largos dedos de Stephen lo deleitaron de una manera inimaginable, ni siquiera el sexo vaginal lo había llevado a tal extremo. Se hallaba a “esto” de suplicarle al zagal de melena oscura que parara el juego para que lo tomara contra la encimera, pero fue el propio Stephen quien frenó y se incorporó.

Gimiendo gutural, sintió el líquido preseminal cuando la cabeza de la polla del doctor oprimió en su entrada. Como el pasaje de Tony era estrecho, el de ojos bicolor ejerció gran impulso para empalar la mitad de su falo, lastimando a ingeniero en el proceso y compadeciéndose del clamor que soltó. Aspiró profundo y de nuevo empujaba su erección hondamente en el horado. El esfuerzo dio frutos y la empalmada polla se encontraba profundamente enterrada.

Stephen escuchó los leves sollozos del mecánico y afablemente giró el rostro del varón para besarlo gentilmente. Era su primer beso y no era alocado o apasionante, era dulce y los embargaba en una montaña rusa.

El beso continuaba y el azabache empezó por dar leves embestidas. Stark le accedió a la lengua del contrario el permiso para situarse en su boca, elevando la temperatura de sus pieles y aumentando la velocidad de las penetraciones. Tony ignora olímpicamente el ardor que se presenta en su ano y se centra en la batalla de lenguas a la vez que ahoga los gemidos por las estocadas de la longitud de su amante.

Separan sus bocas y un hilo de saliva se estira entre ellos.

—Joder, tu interior está muy apretado. —Bisbisea, embistiendo entusiasmado por el increíble apretón que recibe su gruesa polla. Una de sus manos baja y sujeta el miembro del moreno mientras que el otro atrapa un pezón para estimularlo juguetonamente—. Para ser la primera vez que te dan por atrás, estás tomando bien la polla de tu hermano.

—¡ _Agh_! —Gime ásperamente, apretando sus puños y jadeando como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso te ha excitado que te diga eso? —Suelta taimado, trazando círculos en la punta del glande con su pulgar—. ¿Te pone mucho saber que es la polla de tu hermano la que te está follando fieramente?

—¡Stephen, no sigas! —Le ruega mas el morocho simplemente se ríe, empujando reciamente su latiente falo dentro y fuera del agujero caliente—. ¡Ah, ah, ah!

—Eso es, Tony. Siente la polla de tu hermano, siente como te la meto una y otra vez. —Un coro de retumbantes gemidos producidos por el genio resuenan entre las paredes—. Eres una puta, poniéndote cachondo por tener la polla de tu hermano en tu culo.

—¡Joder, Stephen! ¡Tu polla me va a partir en dos! —Clama agitadamente, abrumado por el bombeo a su erección y las crueles estocadas a su pobre pasaje húmedo—. Esto está mal… Lo que estamos haciendo está mal… —Reflexiona entre jadeos—. Pero se siente bien… Se siente tan bien…

—Sí, esto está mal. Pero no importa y tampoco las consecuencias que vendrán a futuro. Yo te quiero para mí, Tony. Solo te quiero para mí. —Mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja y progresivamente apresura los movimientos de estimulación a la polla de su amante.

—Encima que estás follando a tu medio hermano, también eres un posesivo de mierda. —Exhala toscamente—. Debería darte vergüenza… —Sonríe enardecido por la llamarada que habita en su vientre y enciende el resto de su anatomía—. Follar el agujero de tu medio hermano… —Jadea—. Eres un jodido degenerado…

—Puedo ser un degenerado, pero tu eres una puta desvergonzada. —Avivado por las obscenas palabras del ingeniero, penetra con más fuerza el ceñido canal anal—. Gimiendo desesperado por mi polla, sabiendo que somos hermanos.

—Soy una escoria por disfrutar que mi hermano me folle. —Jadea alterado, enfervorizándose con el roce del glande a su próstata—. ¡Joder! ¡Golpea ahí! ¡Se siente increíble ahí! —Gime desenfrenadamente—. Tu polla grande me va a desarmar el cerebro de tanto placer…

—Mierda, Tony. Tu agujero me está chupando mucho la polla que no aguantare mucho y me correré en tu interior. —El anuncio enloquece al castaño, provocando que sus guturales gimoteos se tornen ensordecedores—. Eso quieres, ¿eh? ¿Quieres la leche de tu hermano dentro de tu agujero descarado?

—¡Sí! ¡Quiero la leche de mi hermano en mi agujero! —Las lágrimas se aglomeran en sus orbes whiskey y de su boca corre una fina línea de baba.

—Pues entonces, tómala toda, Tony.

Stephen empuja su polla con intensidad, igualando el mismo ritmo en el bombeo del palpitante y húmedo falo del genio. Anthony gime desmedidamente como un gato en celo, con sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas de lascivia, la sobrecarga de serotonina y la maldita tensión que se genera en su ingle. Finalmente, luego de unas embestidas el orgasmo brota del miembro de Tony, gimiendo estrepitoso el nombre del azabache y vertiendo su semilla a su propia piel y a la mano del otro hombre. El orgasmo del neurocirujano viene después de un rato, atiborrando el pasaje estrecho y cálido con su esperma.

—Quédate… —El débil susurro del moreno llama la atención del doctor—. Quédate conmigo, Stephen… Eres lo único que tengo… —Suelta un sollozo y las próximas lágrimas son derramadas con pesadumbre.

—Siempre estaré contigo. Te lo prometo, Tony. —Besa cariñosamente la espalda ardiente del ingeniero—. Nadie sabe que somos hermanos y así se mantendrá.

—¿Y qué sucederá si alguien lo descubre? —Indaga con un tono temeroso.

—Lo afrontaremos, juntos. —Libera su miembro y cuidadosamente rota el cuerpo del castaño, arrullándolo entre su pecho y envolviéndolo protectoramente con sus brazos.

—Me gustas mucho, Stephen. —Sube la mirada, conectando sus ojos acaramelados con los ojos heterocromáticos del zagal.

—Tu también me gustas mucho, Tony.

Sus labios se unen, danzando con anhelo y dulzura. Sellando así una prohibida pasión.

Uno nunca sabe a quien le entregaras tu corazón.


	20. Day 20: Baby Boy

_Stimulanting_ era muy concurrido por muchos hombres y mujeres prestigiosos. Ese lugar fue hecho para cumplir las fantasías sexuales y el dueño se encargaba que lo que ocurriese en dicho sitio, no saliera de ahí. Por fuera se veía como una inmensa mansión, pero por dentro se desataban los más placenteros deseos. En el ala norte se hallaba la sección de BDSM, en el ala este había habitaciones privadas, el ala sur estaba reservada para orgías y en el ala oeste se encontraban los babys.

Stephen siempre fue invitado a _Stimulanting_ por Loki —quién es el dueño—, no obstante, el neurocirujano siempre declinaba.

Pero esta noche no. Esta noche el varón ingresa a la mansión con un traje Armani oscuro y camisa blanca, zapatos Aubercy, su cabello reluciente y su vello facial cortado espectacularmente.

Loki lo divisa e inmediatamente le da la bienvenido a su buen amigo.

—¡Por fin! —Se dan un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda—. Que bueno que hayas decidido venir. Incluso Rogers, que siempre se las dio de santurrón, ha empezado a venir más seguido.

—¿En serio? —Alza una ceja oscura—. Nunca me lo espere de él.

—Se ha enganchado con uno de los babys. Tengo el presentimiento que un día querrá comprarlo y llevárselo de aquí.

—¿No estarás pensando que se ha enamorado? —Interroga con perspicacia. 

—Me temo que esa es la razón. —Se cruza de brazos—. Solamente Rogers se enamoraría de un joven luego de habérselo follado un par de veces. —Rueda sus ojos esmeraldas.

El doctor se ríe zumbón ante lo manifestado por el azabache. Loki tiene la jodida razón, alguien como Steve Rogers sí se enamoraría después de tener sexo casual. Lo desusado era que se tratara de un menor de edad.

—Como sea. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo en hablar, estás aquí para disfrutar y así será. —Esboza una sonrisa atrevida—. Y que bueno que hayas vendo justamente esta noche.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo un nuevo baby y estoy seguro que te encantara. —Suelta una tenue risa.

—¿Y que estás esperando? Llévame con él.

Los dos elegantes zagales caminan por un pasillo, adentrándose al ala oeste. Una doble puerta de roble se presenta en su campo de visión, custodiada por un fornido hombre de hebras oscuras y una barba pronunciada. La expresión del sujeto denota seriedad y al observar a su jefe acercarse, toma el pomo de la puerta y la abre, haciéndose a un lado para que Laufeyson y Strange entren.

El cuarto es similar a un antro, con la enorme diferencia de los jovenzuelos que visten provocativamente y de las personas mayores que los manosean sin pudor. A la izquierda se aprecia una barra de bebidas y el resto de la habitación está plagada de sillones para que los adultos tomen asiento mientras examinan a los menores y eligen quien será su baby.

La canción _Freak_ de Doja Cat resuena en el sitio e involuntariamente Stephen sonríe.

El famoso neurocirujano reconoce a un par de personas de su círculo social. Bruce con una pequeña pelirroja, Christine con una rubita, Wanda con un chico rubio, Carol con una chica morena y Steve con un azabache de tez clara. Cada uno de los anteriormente mencionados lo miran son sonrisas cómplices y seguidamente centran su atención en sus babys.

Junto con el dueño de la mansión se encarrilan hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde yace un muchacho de mechones chocolate y piel bronceada usando unas medias semi transparentes blancas, minifalda tableada de cuadros de color negro y un top de malla transparente que le permite ver unos lindos pezones marrones. El susodicho se mantiene sentado en un diván de terciopelo verde oscuro hasta que ve al jefe y su acompañante y entonces se pone de pie para realizar una reverencia al estilo japones.

« _Es educado y tiene bonito cuerpo. Me gusta_ ».

—Este es Tony. Nombre clave «baby doll». —Presenta al joven—. Baby doll, este es el Doctor Stephen Strange, un buen amigo mío y quiero que lo complazcas en todo. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señor Laufeyson. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—Eres hermoso. —Osadamente alarga su brazo para acariciar la mejilla del menor.

—Gracias, Doctor Strange.

—No, no. —Niega, moviendo su dedo índice—. Desde este momento es «daddy».

—Sí, daddy. —Afirma con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Quieres privacidad? —Le pregunta Loki.

—Sí.

—Entonces, sígueme.

Loki encabeza el camino con dirección al ala de las habitaciones privadas, mientras tanto, Stephen le coge de la mano a Tony y con ese leve tacto los vellos de la piel del moreno se erizan, sintiendo un remolino de emociones hospedándose en su vientre. Cruzan unos dos pasillos y al fin arriban al ala este. En aquel corredor unas cuentas puertas estaban abiertas y otras cerradas. El morocho de cabellos ondulados le señala una de las puertas abiertas a su amigo y con una traviesa sonrisa se despide de él.

El adulto y el adolescente se adentran en el dormitorio estilo imperio. La puerta es cerrada con pestillo y ambos quedan mirándose fijamente. El jovenzuelo se halla en una postura serena, sin embargo, los hipnóticos ojos bicolor del mayor le estremecían de pies a cabeza. El pulso del aludido comienza a acelerarse en el instante que el médico indica a sus largas piernas en allanar el espacio personal del castaño.

—De rodillas. —Le ordena en un susurro y de forma inmediata el muchacho obedece—. Buen chico. —Pasa sus falanges por las hebras del joven, incitándolo a que dejara escapar un leve gemido.

—Daddy. —Pronuncia con anhelo.

—Baby doll. —Para disgusto del chico, el adulto abandona su cabeza y procede en bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones, meter la mano en el espacio reducido y sacar una polla de excelente longitud y grosor—. Chupa la polla de daddy.

Impresionado y calentorro, el de orbes miel sujeta el cuerpo del falo, listo para separar sus labios y posicionar el glande dentro de la boca. Tony mama el bálano paulatinamente, satisfecho de oír como el sexy doctor gruñe por su acción. Mientras succiona, su lengua patina de arriba hacia abajo por el meato, enardeciendo al buen doctor con excitantes contracciones en su zona baja. Stephen graznó de goce en el momento que introdujo por completo su polla hasta el fondo de su garganta. El muchacho no era ningún amateur, el condenado sabía exactamente como chuparla. Anthony cuidaba de que sus dientes no se clavaran ni rozaran el miembro, sacudiendo su cabeza al frente y atrás, apoyando las palmas en las caderas del azabache. El sinhueso valsaba alrededor del tallo del falo, deslizándose sobre las venas palpitantes y la tibia piel.

El baby eleva su mirada chocolate y el daddy queda embelesado por sus preciosos ojos. La zurda del menor se instala por debajo de la minifalda para palmear su erguida erección por encima de su braga de encaje blanco. El de ojos heterocromáticos capta ese gesto y le dice al chico con voz ronca que se detenga. El moreno saca el grueso falo de su boca y en un santiamén es levantado de sus hombros y guiado hacia la cama con dosel beige.

Vincent lo posiciona en cuatro, alzando la faldita para posteriormente manosear ese abultado trasero. El castaño gimotea morbosamente a la vez que el neurocirujano no cesa con las esplendidas caricias a sus suaves posaderas. La mano derecha del hombre mayor aparta la braga y al separar una de las mejillas sonríe enviciado por el tapón anal que está colocado en el ano del jovenzuelo. Tantea esa zona y con malicia retira y vuelve a introducir el tapón, martirizando al pobre adolescente y causando que sus procaces gemidos atruenen en el dormitorio.

—Joder, daddy. Necesito de ti… Necesito de ti… —Implora entre gimoteos.

— _Mmm._ ¿Me necesitas, baby? Se más explícito, pequeño. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas de mí? —Murmuró el adulto, explorando el interior del menor con el tapón de silicona.

— _Ahh_. Tu polla… Necesito tu maravillosa polla dentro, daddy. —Suspira cándidamente, meneando el culo y de pronto gime rauco con el inesperado azote a su nalga.

—¿Quieres mi polla dentro? —Una pícara sonrisa surca por sus labios—. ¿Dentro de qué, baby? Vamos, si no le explicas correctamente a daddy, seguirá jugando con tu agujero.

—Quiero la polla de daddy dentro de mi culo. —Al terminar la oración, el doctor se deshace del tapón y agarrando su falo, soba el glande contra el estirado agujero mojado de lubricante y fluidos corporales—. _Siii_. Por favor, daddy. Entiérramela. Entiérrale tu gorda polla a tu baby.

—Si me lo pides de esa manera tan descarada, sería muy grosero no hacerlo.

Para mejor comodidad la braga fue bajada hasta los muslos y de una tosca penetrada, la polla de Stephen se incrustó en el pasadizo resbaloso. Ambos gimieron guturalmente con la deleitosa intromisión, el doctor empezó con profundas embestidas que provocaron elevados gemidos impúdicos por parte del adolescente y leves gruñidos por su parte.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡La polla de daddy es increíble! —Jadeó, aprisionando las sabanas de seda con sus falanges; regodeándose rijoso por el estrellamiento de la longitud palpitante de su daddy contra su próstata—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah_! ¡Sí, daddy! ¡Fóllame duro! ¡Fóllame hasta perder el conocimiento!

—¿Eso quieres, baby? ¿Quieres que te folle duro? —Preguntó, rasgando la tela de la falda con sus uñas mientras penetran hondo en el pasaje de músculos internos.

—¡Sí, daddy! ¡Baby quiere que lo folles duro y mal! —El mayor de inclinó para darle una lamida al lóbulo de la oreja, inyectándole éxtasis a las partes sensibles del moreno.

—¿Y también quieres la leche de tu daddy? —Le bisbisea, aumentando el vaivén de sus caderas, empujando una y otra vez la próstata del castaño con su bálano. Suspirando ígneo con cada apretón que el agujero le proporcionaba a su falo.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quiero tu leche, daddy! —Clamo desvergonzadamente, atrapado en un estado de incandescente placer.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde la quieres, baby? —Aprieta sus labios para no soltar un gemido y jadea caluroso.

—¡En mi agujero! ¡Llena mi agujero necesitado con tu leche, daddy!

—Si tanto deseas la leche de daddy. —Con esfuerzo sale del interior del muchacho, escuchando el quejido de este y a continuación se acuesta en el colchón—. Ven y móntame, baby.

El castaño se quita su braga, lanzándola a quien sabe dónde. Se pone a ahorcajadas sobre el hombre alto, cogiendo la potente virilidad para guiarla a su abertura. Se hunde enteramente la gorda polla y sin esperar más tiempo, sube y continuamente baja, empalándose a si mismo. Stephen lanza un clamor por lo estrecho que es el interior del moreno, aprisionando exquisitamente su poderosa polla, atisbando abrasador como el regordete trasero de Anthony se tragaba su miembro.

—Baby, baby. Tu culo me está chupando la polla. Tu hermoso y perfecto culo es muy estrecho. —Sujeta las nalgas para magrearlas lujuriosamente—. Sigue, baby. Sigue follándote con la polla de daddy. —Jadea exaltado, sintiendo plenamente como su glande se presiona con la próstata—. Muévete más rápido, baby. ¿Quieres la leche de daddy, cierto? Entonces, mueve ese culo y has que daddy te llene con su leche.

—La leche de daddy… Quiero la leche de daddy en mi culo… —Anthony intensifica las estocadas, sumergiéndose en un intenso placer que produce que su piel arda y que en su ingle se aloje una tortuosa tensión—. Estoy montando la polla de daddy… La estoy montando hasta que su leche me llene…

Anthony rebota intensamente sobre el miembro del azabache, presionando el abdomen del médico con las palmas de las manos. El jovenzuelo no necesita que lo ordeñen, está completamente seguro que se va a correr sin ser tocado. Los minutos transcurren y el clímax los alcanza a ambos al mismo tiempo. Tony suelta su semen, ensuciando su falda, entre tanto, Stephen echa todo su cálido esperma en el canal anal.

El adolescente se desploma sobre el pecho del neurocirujano, respirando agitadamente y cerrando los párpados. El adulto se mantiene observando el dosel, recuperando lentamente la normalidad de su respiración y de sus sentidos.

Vendría a _Stimulating_ más seguido y convencería a Loki de que Tony únicamente sería de él y el resto tendría estrictamente prohibido tocarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por la demora. Estaba enferma.


	21. Day 21: I See Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos devuelta con mis queridos Sherlock's Holmes :3

Holmes rodó los ojos hacia atrás, exclamando áspero cuando el bálano del detective contemporáneo colisionó propicio y placentero en el órgano glandular.

El británico de hebras onduladas y oscuras maniobró el cuerpo del moreno, dejándolo reposar sobre su lado derecho y consecutivamente elevó la pierna izquierda, sosteniéndola a la vez que martillaba el interior de su amante con brío. Los ojos chocolate y miel lagrimeaban por el frenético golpeteo de la polla de Sherlock introduciéndose y alejándose repetidamente. La minifalda tableada de cuadritos negros y rojos descubrió el miembro de Holmes, mostrando como el líquido transparente rebosaba del agujerito y bañaba el tronco de carne cálida. Las nalgas de Holmes azotaban contra la pelvis del azabache, escuchándose morbosamente por toda la habitación, siendo acompañados por los sollozos y jadeos desesperados del castaño.

Sherlock presenciaba libidinoso como su formidable polla se perdía dentro del canal ceñido del otro detective consultor, jadea voluptuoso y a posteriori acelera el ritmo de sus empujes, enloqueciendo de goce a su pareja y a sí mismo.

Usualmente, el zagal extemporáneo estaría soltando obscenidades, pero se enmudeció por la excelente forma en la que Sherlock lo estaba follando. De sus labios únicamente salían gemidos impúdicos y jadeos entrecortados. La temperatura incrementaba y Holmes deseaba quitarse la blusa blanca desabotonada, sin embargo, la posición en la que se encontraba le imposibilitaba en hacerlo.

Estirando el brazo, el de piel albugíneo atrapa el miembro descuidado de Holmes, sacudiendo su zurda de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo cortas pausas para sobar circularmente sobre el meato. Con los excitantes movimientos recibidos en el falo y las constantes penetraciones de la gruesa polla de Sherlock, el hombre de piel bronceada termina por venirse en la mano del otro británico y en su propio abdomen, clamando estruendosamente.

El de hebras oscuras continúa hundiendo su erección en el pasaje húmedo hasta que da una última estocada, liberando su esperma y llenado las paredes musculares de su amante.

El detective asesor de otra época se queja perezosamente del vació que obtiene cuando el hombre alto se retira de su interior para seguidamente ponerse de pie, trazando su camino hasta sus pantalones, que se hallan tirados en el suelo. Mete la mano en uno de los bolsillos para sacar su celular; poniéndose a escribir rápidamente y enviando el mensaje.

—Le mensajeaste a Lestrade que el asesino fue la mucama. —Habló Holmes con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Revisando mi celular, Holmes? —Indaga vagamente el caballero de habla inglesa de la época actual—. Empiezo a creer que desconfías de mi fidelidad.

—¿Es una broma? —Bufó—. ¿Realmente piensas que alguien va a aguantar tu actitud de presumido y arrogante?

—Tú lo haces. —Contraataca.

—Eso es porque somos iguales y tienes una buena polla. —Bosteza y se cubre la boca con la mano.

—Vaya. Eso quiere decir que solo estás conmigo por mi polla. —Se ríe—. Que puta eres.

—Pero elegiste a esta puta y te aguantas.

El morocho sonríe ladino y luego de colocar el celular en la cómoda se dirige hacia su pareja y lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos encauzan sus piernas para abandonar el dormitorio y abrir la puerta del baño. Sherlock desviste al castaño y enseguida se meten en la ducha. El moreno abre el grifo, suspirando relajadamente por el agua que cae como gotas de lluvia en su atractivo cuerpo en tanto que el tórax del otro hombre se presionaba contra su espalda, pasando las palmas de las manos por los músculos abdominales. Holmes es girado para de seguida ser besado apasionantemente por el detective de orbes heterocromáticos bajo el agua.

Más tarde, la pareja de ingleses reaparece en el dormitorio compartido. Sherlock se pasea desnudo mientras que Holmes se cubre sus partes íntimas con una toalla envuelta a su cintura.

El de ojos whiskey se observa en el espejo grande de borde recto que está pegado a la pared. El objeto es una adquisición reciente y lo eligieron porque Holmes quedó encantado con el espejo y Sherlock no dudó en complacer a su novio. El hombre extemporáneo torció el gesto por las detestables arrugas que posee su rostro, sabe perfectamente que no es joven y su vocecita insegura a veces le dice que no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que Sherlock lo deje por alguien más joven.

El británico de cabellera oscura lee los pensamientos de su pareja por las expresiones que está dando a su reflejo, entonces se dirige hacia él y rodea su cintura; reposando su mentón sobre el hombro bronceado.

—Quita esos pensamientos. Yo no voy a dejarte. —Besa tiernamente su mejilla izquierda—. Estoy contigo porque te amo. —Desenvuelve la toalla que tapaba la pelvis del contrario, haciéndola caer al piso—. La edad es insignificante para mí. —Susurra, observándolos a los dos por el espejo y bajando su diestra para sujetar el pene flácido de su amante—. Ante mis ojos eres el hombre más sexy que he tenido el placer de conocer. —Inicia suaves movimientos en el cuerpo del falo, causando que Holmes gimoteé bajito—. Cada vez que te veo a penas y puedo controlar el famélico deseo por hacerte mío. El deseo de escuchar mi nombre de tus dulces labios. —Una sonrisa pícara surca por su boca al ver como las mejillas del castaño se ponían rojizas por la obscena imagen de ellos en el espejo—. La increíble vista de como tu cuerpo se estremece con mi tacto. —Dicho eso, la palma de su mano desocupada patina sobre los pectorales del moreno—. Lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti.

El azabache reparte delicados besos en el hombro mientras agita sensualmente el pene recién endurecido del castaño.

—Por favor, Sherlock. —Jadea deseoso, chocando su frente y sus manos contra el espejo de pared—. Tómame. Tómame contra este espejo. —Chilla en voz suave por la imprevista intromisión de un dedo en su orificio—. Hazme tuyo, Sherlock. —Gime en alto, deleitándose por los movimientos rotatorios del falange en su canal anal—. Ámame, ámame, ámame. —Empuja su trasero para sentir más profundo el dedo—. Ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

El hombre alto quita su dedo para posteriormente tomar su erguido miembro e insertarlo despacio en el pasaje tibio de Holmes. Los ingleses gruñen al unisonó por lo hondo que se halla el falo en el interior del moreno. El británico contemporáneo empieza el vaivén de caderas de manera lenta y unos segundos después inician las potentes estocadas.

—Bebé, bebé. Sigues tan apretado y eso que follamos hace diez minutos. —Jadeando, levanta la cabeza, contemplando morbosamente el reflejo del apasionante acto—. Vamos, bebé. Mírate. Mira como te ves mientras te estoy cogiendo.

El aludido hace lo que le piden, sintiendo un aluvión de vergüenza combinado con fruición. Puede apreciar como sus orbes miel centellan lujuriosos, su boca entreabierta, la cara ruborizada y espejo empañándose por sus constantes gemidos y jadeos. Divisa la excitante mirada de Sherlock y la concupiscencia abruma cada parte de su anatomía, quemándolo de pasión.

Agacha la vista, regocijándose por el bombeo de su amante a su polla babeante de pre-cum.

—Se siente bien… —Verbaliza el castaño—. Tu polla se sienta tan bien en mi trasero. —Lanza un clamor con la complaciente colisión entre el glande de su novio y su próstata—. ¡Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock! —Gime su nombre con desbordante placer—. No pares, amor. No pares.

—Eres una putita desvergonzada, dejándote follar contra el espejo y poniente más cachondo por estar viendo. —Su dura polla entra y sale vigorosamente, obligando al hombre de baja estatura gemir estrepitosamente—. ¿Te gusta mucho vernos follar?

—¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ver como estamos follando! —Eleva el volumen de su voz, respirando agitado—. Tienes una polla increíble. Nunca me había sentido tan bien.

—Bebé, tu culo me está exprimiendo. —Apresura el zarandeo a la erección del contrario—. ¿Cómo puedes tenerlo tan apretado, bebé? —Se inclina para besar la nuca del castaño—. Tu culo perfecto será mi perdición.

—Y tu polla será mi perdición. Tu larga y gruesa polla está hecha para destrozarme. —El balanceo de cadera se torna casi violenta y los dos británicos gimen bronco, percibiendo los primeros espasmos en su vientre bajo, anunciándoles de tu pronta venida—. ¡Más! ¡Quiero que me des más!

—Maldita puta necesitada, rogándome para que te la meta más. —Agarra el muslo izquierdo, elevándolo y empujando reaciamente su impresionante virilidad en el agujero del detective de otra época—. Suplícame por mi semen. Suplica para que mi polla te llene.

—¡Te suplico que me llenes con tu semen! —Grita guturalmente cuando la yema de Sherlock masajea el frenillo de su pene—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah_! ¡Sí, mi amor! ¡Dame, dame, dame!

—Te amo, bebé. Te amo. —Muerde y luego chupa el delicado cuello de Holmes.

—¡Ah! —Chilla por la mordedura—. Bésame. Por favor, bésame.

Holmes gira su cabeza para poder conectar sus labios con los de su pareja. Mientras ellos se besan fogosamente, el bombeo a la polla del castaño y las embestidas se intensifican dichosamente. Las uñas del detective extemporáneo rayan el espejo, experimentando la acumulación de éxtasis en su ingle para ulteriormente viajar a su miembro y liberando esa carga en forma de líquido blanquecino. Sherlock se da cuenta de la eyaculación de su amante y para no seguir maltratando su cuerpo se impulsa fuertemente, empotrando su larga polla alocadamente en el agujero estrecho. Las paredes de Holmes dan un brusco apretón al miembro y el azabache penetra duramente contra la próstata, expulsando su semen.

Los dos amantes tratan de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones, pensando que fue mala idea haberse dado una ducha, sabiendo que son unos jodidos conejos cachondos. El británico de mechones caoba se ríe divertido por el desastre caliente que puede observar en el espejo.

Sherlock saca su miembro y atrapa el rostro del contrario para besarle cariñosamente su frente.

—Que quede claro que te amo y no te reemplazaría por nadie. —Declara con franqueza.

—Me ha quedado claro. —Afirma en un tono erótico, rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus brazos—. Yo también te amo.

Se besan nuevamente y el de orbes bicolor toma a su pareja al estilo nupcial, retomando camino al baño.

Cabe resaltar que volvieron a follar porque están hambrientos de placer.


	22. Day 22: Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock/Tony está aquí ;)

A posteriori de la supuesta _muerte_ de Sherlock, el Doctor Watson fue reclutado por SHIELD para que vigilara a los Avengers, debido a que Coulson lo recomendó para dicha tarea. Desde el principio el médico se negó rotundamente, sin embargo, Stark con su poder de convencimiento consiguió que Watson aceptara la propuesta. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Nadie lo sabe. Muchos alegan que es un don que el multimillonario posee.

Dos años después Sherlock Fucking Holmes regresaría luego de haberse asegurado de desmantelar la red de Moriarty, emprendiendo prestamente un viaje a los Estados Unidos cuando su hermano mayor le informó del nuevo empleo del doctor. El detective consultor meramente iría por su amigo y lo traería de regreso a Londres, pero que el rubio se encolerizara a penas lo vio y que se lanzara sobre él para romperle la nariz fue algo que jamás previo. Más tarde esa noche, los ex compañeros de apartamento entablaron una seria conversación y por mucho que a John le contentara que el británico estuviera vivo, eso no significaba que volvería a Europa y seguirían con sus aventuras. 

_“No puedo irme. Aquí formé una nueva vida, obtuve muchos amigos y conseguí pareja.”_

Holmes no esperó esa desvelación y fue más sorprendente ver que la persona que había atrapado el corazón del buen médico se trataba de la actual CEO de Industrias Stark, Virginia Potts.

Obviamente el azabache no tenía que seguir en ese país, no obstante, la vida es una jodida montaña rusa y el genio Tony Stark le pidió que se quedara una temporada en la Torre Avengers. Mordazmente el británico iba a declinar, pero el don de convencimiento de Iron Man pudo contra su inteligencia y astucia. Sherlock negara hasta el día de su muerte que el coqueteo sutil del filántropo ayudo mucho para que aceptara la invitación. Él no se sonrojó y tampoco se puso semi erecto, no claro que no.

Falsedades para evadir la realidad.

Los coqueteos del ingeniero al detective se volvieron una monotonía y luego de un corto período el europeo le respondió con comentarios subidos de tono que por consiguiente pusieron al multimillonario al rojo vivo. La tensión sexual de esos dos era palpable, agotando a los residentes de la torre.

El superhéroe ya estaba harto de esperar que el detective haga el primer movimiento. Así que esta noche se propuso a sacar la artillería pesada.

Al momento que Sherlock abrió la puerta de su habitación por un segundo creyó que se hallaba drogado; que Tony vistiendo lencería y sentado en su cama era producto de su imaginación lujuriosa. La vestimenta es muy bonita y todo de color rosa pastel. El babydoll es de malla transparente de tirantes de satén amarrados por detrás de su cuello, adornado con un lazo delantero y la parte frontal abierta; permitiendo la apreciación a su abdomen. Las bragas de encaje comprimiendo su erección y las medias por arriba de las rodillas con un decorativo lazo llamaron mayormente su atención.

El morocho sintió como su polla se endurecía con la hermosa vista.

—¿A qué debo el placer, Señor Stark? —Enunció cavernoso el extranjero, mirando con ojos depredadores como el pene del castaño luchaba por salir de las braguitas.

—¿Hemos vuelto a las formalidades, Señor Holmes? —Arqueó una ceja, sonriendo seductoramente. Sonreír de esa manera era tan natural, ni siquiera tuvo que aprender. 

—Es un conjunto hermoso. —Ignorando la pregunta del zagal, guía sus piernas con destino al borde de la cama. Estira el brazo derecho y la ubica en el cuello del mecánico, deslizándola con lentitud, raspando la suave piel con las yemas de sus dedos y encorvándose para llegar al miembro y apretarlo, obteniendo como respuesta un dulce gemido del moreno.

—Sabía que te gustaría. —Destacó, dirigiendo osadamente sus manos a la hebilla del cinturón, alzando su mirada acaramelada y fingiendo inocencia mientras desabrochaba los pantalones y bajaba la cremallera—. Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no lo crees? —Sumerge su zurda, apoderándose del falo erguido del azabache y dejándolo en plena libertad.

El ingeniero celebró internamente por lo largo que es, posiblemente midiendo veinticinco centímetros, las venas pulsando por la sangre que corre veloz y el glande rosado humedecido por líquido preseminal.

—Oh, definitivamente. —Sonríe rijosamente, sobando el pene del genio por encima de la tela—. ¿Quieres continuar con los juegos previos o pasamos a la acción?

—Preferiría chuparte la polla. —Una respuesta obscena digna de un hombre que anteriormente presumía de ser un increíble playboy—. Quiero tenerla hasta el fondo. —Lamiendo sus con entusiasmo sus labios; atisbándolo con ojos lascivos.

La sobredosis de excitación ataca cada punto erotógeno del brillante detective.

—De acuerdo. —Sujeta su miembro, ofreciéndoselo al moreno, quien gustosamente aceptó metérselo a la boca. El morocho gruñe cuando el bálano toca profundo en la garganta del filántropo—. Maldita sea, tu boca es tan cálida.

En respuesta, el multimillonario le guiña un ojo, seguidamente va en retroceso y nuevamente yendo adelante, succionando su vigorosa y palpitante polla. Sherlock vocifera agudamente por la impresionante táctica de la lengua de Stark en lamer su falo; tomando con cuidado sus bolas para amasarlas despaciosamente, electrificando su columna vertebral. El castaño extrae el miembro de su cavidad bucal, sosteniendo el tronco con la mano izquierda y degustando fervoroso el glande. Los suaves labios de Tony atrapan el frenillo, chupando con rapidez a la vez que estimulaba los testículos con una mano y con la otra agitaba el cuerpo del pene.

Un movimiento que no esperaba el ingeniero, fue que el británico apartara sus manos de las partes íntimas, la confusión en los orbes miel de Anthony se transformó en sorpresa justo en el instante que el hombre de sensual acento le sujetara lo lados de la cabeza para empotrar su larga polla en su caverna húmeda de manera redundante. Los falanges del moreno fueron por su brioso falo, extrayéndolo a la superficie y comenzando a masturbarse arrebatadamente, disfrutando al máximo de que su garganta sea follada por la gruesa polla de Holmes.

—Joder, Tony. Follar tu boca es increíble, pero sé que follarte el culo será mil veces mejor. —La garganta del mecánico hace un ruido que se traduce como un gemido—. ¿Qué dices, babe? ¿Quieres que coja tu perfecto culo?

Las palabras estorban para el magnate, haciendo un ademán para que el morocho no siguiera cogiendo su boca. El detective muestra una pizca de disgusto mientras lo deja en libertad, pero su dopamina queda al tope por la excitante posición del genio, quien se encuentra a gatas y con el trasero en alto, listo y dispuesto para que Sherlock lo monte gloriosamente.

A Holmes se le hace agua la boca al instante que Tony aparta la braga y le muestra su agujero estirado y mojado para que le entierre hondamente la erección latiente de deseo.

—Date prisa y metete tu buena polla. —Ruega calentorro, maniobrando sus manos con el objetivo de dividir sus glúteos; exponiendo su ano dilatado—. Métemela y destrózame, Sherlock.

En menos de diez segundos el azabache se deshace de sus pantalones, bóxer y camisa Oxford, de seguida sus zapatos y calcetines los acompañan en el piso. Engreídamente el moreno ladea una sonrisa, se suponía que el fabuloso detective era imposible de torcer y helo detrás de él, eufórico por meter su poderosa polla en el estrecho canal.

Las caderas del genio son tomadas con brusquedad y a Sherlock le importaba una mierda que su amante este vestido, esa jodida lencería presionó sus botones y ahora estaba famélico por tomar duramente al sarcástico héroe de armadura. La cabeza del falo paso fácilmente el anillo de músculos, incitándolos a ambos en gruñir por el excitante contacto de sus carnes. El miembro se inserta en profundidad, siendo recibido con una presión que le hace perder el equilibrio al de ojos verde grisáceo, pegando su torso a la espalda bronceada.

—Tony, Tony, Tony. Babe, tu culo está muy apretado. —Gimotea por la prisión de músculos en la que se halla su falo—. ¿Cómo puedes tener un culo tan estrecho? —Al cabo de terminar la interrogante empieza a embestir pausadamente.

— _Ahhh_. Aprendí ballet a los nueve años. —Jadea acalorado. Sus muñecas son cogidas por la diestra del morocho, presionándolas en la espalda baja y la otra mano se ciñe en su miembro—. S-supongo que es por eso que lo tengo tan apretado.

—Eso tiene sentido. —Concuerda mientras empuja con más agilidad su erección a la par de bombear el pene del castaño—. Joder, ¿cómo pude perderme de esto? —Salpica besitos en los omoplatos del genio, acelerando las penetraciones—. Tener sexo es tan genial…

—M-me siento honrado de quitarte la virginidad. —Sonríe envalentonado y enseguida sus gemidos incrementan en respuesta por las duras estocadas que el detective consultor le brindaba a su mojado pasaje—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah_! ¡Sí, Sherlock! ¡Eso, cariño! ¡Dame todo lo que tienes!

—Joder, joder. Tony, eres tan increíble. —Lo adula, empotrando su redondo trasero energéticamente—. Usando esa lencería para hacerme perder la razón y tener mi polla en tu agujero descuidado, ¿no? —Da una rápida lamia al lóbulo de la oreja.

—¡Sí, sí! Desde la primera que te vi te deseé como nunca había deseado a alguien. —Clama armónico, embriagándose con los azotes de sus nalgas a la pelvis del británico, entretanto, el otro zagal se endereza y retira su mano del miembro del contrario y posicionarla sobre la cabeza de su amante; dejando su frente presionada al colchón.

Sherlock embiste vehemente a Tony, haciéndolo gemir como una sucia puta, teniéndolo completamente a su disposición y dominación. El superhéroe únicamente utiliza su voz para lanzar gemidos y suplicándole por más al detective. En el historial sexual del ingeniero, nunca hubo un hombre tan asombroso como Sherlock Holmes, y a pesar de que esta era la primera vez que un pene virgen lo follaba, ningún otro pene fue capaz de alcanzar un inmenso calibre como el de Sherlock. La gruesa polla entraba y salía rítmicamente, ensanchando su canal y combinando los fluidos de ambos.

—¡Dame más duro, Sherlock! ¡Méteme esa polla hasta el fondo y has pedazos mi culo! —El cerebro del filántropo se encontraba sumido en elevados niveles de dopamina y serotonina. Sollozando placentero, gozando cómo el bálano pulido se estampa con reiteración en la próstata—. ¡Más, más, más!

—Jodida puta. No te da vergüenza llorarme para que mi polla destroce tu agujero necesitado. —Enderezándose, sumerge profundamente y con intensidad su larga virilidad, graznando por con el contacto de la cabeza de su polla contra el órgano glandular de Anthony—. ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de pedirme más! Sí la pequeña zorra quiere más, ¡más le voy a dar!

Anthony chilló con dolor cuando las penetraciones se acentuaron con brusquedad, produciendo una quemadura en el pasaje húmedo. El esculpido cuerpo del multimillonario se sacudía violentamente junto con el babydoll, llorando de dolor y gimoteando de placer; meneando ese regordete trasero en busca de más contacto con el falo del azabache. En demasía era la vigorosa excitación que peleaba por liberar sus muñecas y bombear su propia erección, pero el famoso detective se lo impedía fortaleciendo el agarre.

La palma de Sherlock comenzó a azotar briosamente el glúteo izquierdo, desvariando de placer al genio. Los ojos heterocromáticos se enfocaron como la gruesa polla era tragada y expulsada del orificio cavernoso del superhéroe, haciendo que gima gutural por la maravillosa y fogosa imagen obscena. Ambos estaban cubiertos de pequeñas perlas de sudor; con rostros ruborizados y la visión casi nublándose.

Tony se sentía mareado de tanta fruición.

—Sherlock, ya no puedo más… —Exhaló entrecortado—. Apresúrate y dispara tu semen. Lléname… Lléname… Llena mi agujero descuidado con tu caliente semen, por favor. —Cierra los párpados, suspirando anheladamente—. Lléname como la puta que soy.

El británico embistió unas cuantas veces más antes de que soltara las muñecas del héroe para jalarlo de los hombros y apegar la espalda bronceada contra su pecho; rodeando el tórax del castaño con sus brazos. Ladeando la cabeza, los labios acorazados se apropian de los labios del magnate, besándolos fervientemente e introduciendo la lengua en la cavidad para juguetear con la del varón de mechones marrones; disfrutando de un verdadero beso sucio. Al sentir como Holmes vaciaba su esperma dentro de su canal, Stark no se contuvo y también expulsó su semilla. La eyaculación de Sherlock duró unos segundos más que la de Anthony y de seguida aparta su miembro de la apertura de su amante.

El ingeniero se desploma con cada rincón de su anatomía molida en la cama, respirando densamente con sus orbes whiskey brillando, sus pestañas mojadas de lágrimas y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca.

El azabache se sienta, acariciando las piernas ocultas por las medias largas y fijando sus orbes bicolor en cómo su semen se deslizaba del agujerito maltratado del castaño.

—La próxima vez no me alteres, pequeña puta. —Se inclina, besando suavemente uno de los glúteos—. A no ser que quieras que destroce tu culito de nuevo.

Anthony le ofrece una sonrisa petulante y libidinosa.

—Sigue metiéndome tu larga polla y destroza mi culo, cariño. —Le guiña un ojo—. Y por supuesto, ¡no olvides llenarme con tu rica leche!

El de cabellos rizados se carcajea.

—Cuenta con ello, Anthony.


	23. Day 23: Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy debía tocar "Filming" pero me he equivocado. ¡Ups! 🙊

Robert abrió la puerta de cristal e ingreso a la ducha. Se posicionó debajo de la regadera y luego abrió la llave. Su ejercitado y bronceado cuerpo fue impregnado por los hilos de agua, estiró el brazo para coger el champú, abriendo la tapa exprimió la botella encima de la palma de su mano y después la deja en la pequeña repisa; se coloca el contenido cremoso en su cabello y masajea con cuidado.

Mientras que se asea no puede dejar pasar la situación en la que se encuentra. Hace dos semanas vino a Londres para la filmación de una película e inesperadamente su compañero de reparto de Marvel, Benedict, le ofreció cordialmente que se hospedara en su hogar. En un principio el actor americano pensó en rechazar la propuesta, pero creyó que sería divertido conocer más al caballeroso británico, por lo que terminó por aceptar.

La situación fue de lo más normal, los dos conviviendo y aprendiendo del otro. Como Robert grababa a ciertas horas, el tiempo que mayormente la pasaba con Cumberbatch era durante la noche. Por lo que ambos se tumbarían al sofá y disfrutarían de una película o simplemente detendrían el canal de la televisión en un programa. Downey agradecía la amabilidad del carismático europeo, no obstante, su mente no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué Benedict lo invitaría a vivir con él por una temporada? La película se llevaría a cabo al menos unos ocho o nueve meses. Sabiendo esto, al británico no parecía importarle, es más, estaba bastante contento y Robert no quería pensamientos cuestionando la sexualidad de Cumberbatch.

Cuatro meses transcurrieron y últimamente el castaño de ojos misteriosos comenzó a portarse más cálido con Downey. Por supuesto, el estadounidense no emitía queja alguna y tampoco se oponía a los sutiles toques que recibía. Elucubró que se debía a no tener disputa con su compañero, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro.

Esta mañana la brecha entre los dos se rompió cuando Benedict le robó un beso al hombre de menor estatura. El shock se apoderó del moreno y sin decir nada, huyó velozmente de la cocina, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos hasta meterse en la habitación de huéspedes. El corazón le galopaba salvajemente, sus pómulos hervían y con finura se acarició los labios; estremeciéndose por la vivida imagen del británico besándolo. Ahuyentando esa escena se encaminó para tomar un baño y despejar su mente. Cosa que no resultó porque seguía pensando en ese estúpido beso. 

Recientemente quitó el jabón de su piel y al instante que tocó sus pectorales, una sensación de procacidad lo azuzó en continuar sobando esas pequeñas montañas. Jadeó suave, raspando sus pezones con las yemas de sus dedos de una manera despaciosa y erótica. Pronto su miembro se elevó y en consecuencia su diestra lo sujetó para brindarle la merecida atención. Su mano subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento, entre tanto, la otra mano se centraba en el deber de estimular su pezón izquierdo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de porcelanato, jadeando ásperamente por el onanismo y el endurecimiento de su botón pardo.

—Benedict… —Pronunció lascivamente el nombre del británico y seguidamente se arrodilló en el piso, desatendiendo su pezón para ensalivar tres de sus dedos, luego los acercó a la raja de sus glúteos; separando las mejillas y toqueteando su fruncido. Encestó su índice dentro de su orificio, gimiendo fogoso por la estupenda sensación de albergar su falange en su ano.

Meneó el dedo lentamente, cerciorándose de no lastimarse. El agua continuaba cayendo a un lado de él, pero no tenía importancia. Sumido en la autosatisfacción, apretó el tronco de su polla simultáneamente que introducía un segundo dátil. Cerro los ojos, gimiendo el nombre del hombre que es el responsable de que estuviera excitado, ese hombre que siempre lució como un pundonoroso británico.

—¡Ah! Otro… Dame otro dedo, Benedict… —Fantaseando que el varón de tez pálida se hallaba junto a él, insertó un tercer dátil con leve dificultad. Sus dedos se manejaban dentro de su interior como una tijera, estirando los músculos y tratando de hallar su glándula de placer.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el preciso momento que presionó su frenillo.

—¡Joder, Benedict! Sí… Hazlo así… —Suplicó a la nada, moviendo sus falanges en rotación y atizando cada milímetro de su cuerpo con un fuego calinoso—. Benedict, Benedict… —Suspiró, sobando la cabeza de su falo con sus dedos.

Creyó escuchar que la puerta de la ducha era abierta mas no prestó atención debido a lo calentorro que se encontraba, ensimismado en su tarea de jalarse la polla y digitalizando su conducto anal. Sus párpados seguían cerrados y solamente cuando se asustó por una caricia en su coronilla los terminó abriendo, llevándose el pavor de su vida por ver al mismísimo actor londinense frente a él.

Desnudo.

—B-benedict… —Se quedó estático, con su diestra sosteniendo su pene y sus dedos enterrados en su ano. Mirándolo pasmado y enrojecido por ser atrapado infraganti en su acto caliente y libidinoso.

El de ojos heterocromáticos cerró la llave.

—Estás desperdiciando el agua. —El castaño de orbes almendrados tragó en seco por la voz barítona del zagal—. Veo que estás muy ocupado, pero es más divertido si lo haces con alguien. —Ladeando una picarona sonrisa, se pone de cuclillas, sujetando la mano que agarraba la erección del contrario—. Déjame ayudarte.

Robert no entiende si es por la maldita excitación o si realmente poseía sentimientos íntimos por el europeo, de lo único que si está seguro es que está cachondo y necesita urgentemente la gran virilidad del renombrado actor. Libera sus dedos de su pasaje y a continuación se pone de piel. El inglés imita su acción y camina despacio hasta arrinconarlo a la pared, tomando su rostro con sus manos y luego besando desenfrenado al americano.

El cuello de Benedict es envuelto por los brazos de Robert. El beso se torna más ardiente con el leve mordisco que el neoyorquino obtiene en su labio inferior, causando que su boca se abra y permitiéndole pase a la lengua de Cumberbatch. Sus labios se sincronizan en una danza sensual, sus lenguas se amasan hedonistamente y los largos dátiles del británico se entretienen estrujando los pezones del moreno.

Poniendo fin al beso, Benedict voltea a Robert. El intérprete de Iron Man afirma sus brazos a la pared, doblando su columna para sacar su trasero y ofreciéndoselo atrevido a su amante. Sin lubricante, el de tez nívea escupe en su mano para humedecer su largo pene. Guiándolo a la abertura del moreno, batalla en penetrar el anillo de músculos, haciendo que el estadounidense aprete los dientes del ardor que experimenta por la intromisión.

Segundos después, el miembro entero se hunde en el pasaje cálido de Downey. Ambos varones gruñen, gozando de la esplendida unión. Las firmes manos del británico se posan sobre las caderas del castaño, dando rienda suelta a las embestidas.

—Tu polla es genial… La estás poniendo muy adentro… —Entonó entre gimoteos—. Más. Quiero más…

—He fantaseado tantas veces con esto. —Susurra Cumberbatch, penetrando de prisa el agujero ceñido del actor americano—. Dios mío, Robert… Tienes un culo apretado y caliente…

—Sigue… Sigue penetrando en mi estrecho y caliente culo… —Imploró con la respiración entrecortada.

—¿Tanto es tu deseo por follarte? —Saca completamente su falo y lo vuelve a introducir rudamente, provocando que el de menor estatura soltara un gritillo—. Oírte rogar por mi polla es música para mis oídos. —Empieza a impulsarse con mayor fuerza, embutiendo y extrayendo su gruesa polla del canal descarado del americano con inmensa pasión—. No te calles, quiero seguir oyendo tu preciosa voz mientras ruegas por mi polla.

Inesperadamente el europeo retira su miembro del interior de su amante. Robert gira su cara para observar desconcertado y cachondo al hombre alto.

—¿Qué estás…? ¡ _Ahhh_! —Su pregunta fue interrumpida por la sensación del falo de Benedict rozando el inicio de la raja del trasero—. Benedict… Métemelo, por favor.

—Suplícame más y lo haré. —Su voz bajó una octava—. Vamos, Rob. Suplica que te la meta como una puta.

—Pon tu increíble polla en mi culo. Por favor, por favor. —Meneó sus caderas, sufriendo por el hambriento deseo de ser nuevamente penetrado por el de orbes bicolor.

—No es suficiente. —Dijo burlesco—. Puedes hacerlo mejor, Robert.

—¡Por favor! Mi culo quiere ser follado por tu gruesa polla. —El bálano se desliza hasta chocar con la apertura sin insertarse—. Métemela, Benedict. Méteme tu deliciosa polla en mi agujero necesitado.

Cumberbatch enclaustra su glande.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! Empuja tu buena polla más adentro. —Entreabre la boca, exhalando calenturoso cuando las palmas níveas manosean la achochada piel su trasero, incrementando la adrenalina—. Más, cariño. Lo quiero más adentro.

—Di que quieres que te lo haga como una puta desvergonzada. —Solicita, introduciendo unos centímetros más de su virilidad a la vez que soba sus nalgas.

—¡Házmelo como una puta desvergonzada! —Clamó obscenamente, sacando la lengua por la lentitud en la que Benedict se encajaba en su húmedo canal.

—Quiero oírte. Sigue rogándome, Robert. —A este paso el lúbrico británico acabara por correrse por tanto placer que la impúdica voz de Robert le daba.

El potente miembro entró otros centímetros más.

—Ya casi… Ya casi tengo toda tu rica polla… —Araña la pared—. Está entrando cada vez más profundo… Muy profundo… —La mitad del falo ha ingresado con éxito, pero no es suficiente para el castaño de ojos whiskey lagrimosos—. ¡Métemela ya y destroza mi culo con tu vigorosa polla!

Eso fue el quiebre de la concentración del británico. De una rauda estocada metió enteramente su polla, golpeando con intensidad la próstata del moreno. Su pelvis empujaba y replegaba frenéticamente, sacando gemidos impúdicos y sucios de la boca del americano. La larga polla empotraba y sustraería en el agujero húmedo de Robert, haciendo ruidos indecentes y sicalípticos. La demanda de Downey se estaba cumpliendo, Cumberbatch verdaderamente lo follaba y lo hacía gemir como una puta desvergonzada que solamente quería que una polla de veinticinco centímetros se clavara rápidamente en su interior.

—Voy a venirme, Robert. —Comunicó jadeando el intérprete de Doctor Strange—. Voy a venirme en tu agujero estrecho.

—Hazlo. Quiero que tu polla me llene de semen… —El descomedido placer se acumula en su ingle, gimiendo elevado por la aproximación de su clímax—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah_! ¡También me voy a venir! ¡Me voy a venir sin tocarme gracias a tu impresionante polla! —Un hilo de saliva escurre de su boca, sus ojos libidinosos rodando hacia atrás y sus posaderas impulsándose para sentir más a hondo como el glande chocaba con su próstata—. Déjalo salir, deja salir tu semen y lléname.

Los espasmos atraviesan la ingle del británico y luego de unos segundos explota en un poderoso orgasmo, rellenando el pasaje mojado de fluidos con su tibio esperma. Robert al sentir la semilla de su amante, lo azota con una intensa sacudida en su falo y pronto su propio esperma es liberado para ensuciar la pared de porcelanato de marrón suave.

Luego de salir del castaño, Benedict enrolla al americano entra sus brazos; los dos sentándose en el piso y regulando el latir de sus corazones. El rostro del moreno se refugia en el hueco del cuello del contrario, mientras tanto, el británico reposa su barbilla en los cabellos chocolate.

Ambos saben que tienen que hablar seriamente de como será su relación de ahora en adelante, sin embargo, por el momento meramente descansaran y después buscarían una pastilla para el dolor de caderas de Robert.


	24. Day 24: Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Khan x Tony! ¡Khan x Tony! ¡Khan x Tony!

—¡Todo el mundo lo ha visto! —Suelta ufanamente el rubio—. Es imposible que Khan no sepa.

Nyota niega con la cabeza.

—Aún así, no debemos comentárselo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Bones—. Se ve claramente que Stark era muy joven y no hay razón para que Khan se enoje. —Levanta su taza café y le da un sorbo.

—Discrepo eso. —Dice Spock—. Estás en lo cierto con que aquello sucedió en la juventud de Stark y Khan ni siquiera lo conocía, sin embargo, no deja de ser un golpe duro ver a su pareja en esas condiciones.

—¿«Condiciones»? —Repite James—. Di las cosas como son, Spock.

—Cambiemos de tema. —Propone la fémina de piel oscura.

—Vamos, chicos. ¿Realmente haremos como si no existiera ese vídeo de Stark?

—¿Cuál vídeo, Kirk? —Los cuatro sujetos se paralizaron al escuchar la gruesa voz de Noonien Singh—. ¿De qué están hablando?

—No lo sabe. —Musita alarmado el rubio a los demás y tragando saliva mira incómodo a su amigo—. Pues… No sé como decirte esto, así que Nyota lo hará.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclamó enfurruñada.

—Déjense de gilipolleces y díganme lo que sucede.

Los presentes se observaron entre sí y entonces Spock sacó su smartphone, buscando el tan dichoso vídeo y le tendió el aparato al azabache.

Cuando el de ojos azul verdoso le dio «clic» en la reproducción, la expresión en su rostro se personificó en la ira.

—¿Qué mierda es esto? —Siseó.

────────────────────────

Tony deambulaba por la sala común, hablando por celular con su asistente personal y buena amiga. Al castaño sele notaba estresado y se replanteaba seriamente en subir a la azotea de la Torre Stark y saltar. Hace pocas horas un vídeo suyo teniendo relaciones sexuales con su primer novio fue subido a la red y se viralizó a un ritmo alucinante. El genio en un principio creyó que lo estaban confundiendo, pero un escaneo por parte de su IA confirmó que efectivamente se trataba de él. Esto lo desubicó, puesto que jamás le había dado permiso a su ex pareja de grabarlos mientras tenían sexo y peormente que el vídeo fuera subido a internet.

 _—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando tengo miles de reporteros llamando!_ —Le grita Pepper del otro lado de la línea—. _¡Y para colmo la junta te quiere ver de inmediato!_

Tragó en seco.

—Pepper, escucha. Habla con los del Departamento de Relaciones Publicas, ellos sabrán como controlar a esas lagartijas.

— _¿Y qué se supone que les dirán? Esto no es tan sencillo, Tony._

—Pep, han podido con todos los que me han tachado de asesino y con los que siguen llamándome el «Mercader de la Muerte» a pesar de ya no construir ni vender armas.

— _Deberías comunicarte con tu ex._ —Aconseja—. _Exigirle una explicación._

Las puertas del elevador se abren y el tono de piel abandona la cara del mecánico. Su pareja se acerca a él enrabiado y un escalofrío ataca su espalda. Corta la llamada con su secretaria y se aclara la garganta.

—Hola, cariño. —Saluda nervioso.

—Estoy esperando una explicación sobre ese vídeo. —El zaga va directo al grano.

—Khan, eso fue hace muchos años. Todavía seguía en la secundaria. —Explicó.

—¿Quién es el sujeto con el que estás?

—¿No lo sabes? —El azabache graznó y los hombros del castaño de pusieron rígidos—. Su nombre es Yon-Rogg.

—¿Cómo el actor?

Se muerde el labio inferior.

—En realidad… Se trata del mismo.

—¿Grabaste un vídeo sexual con uno de los actores más famosos de Hollywood? —Verbaliza incrédulo.

—¡Yo no sabía que había un vídeo! —Espetó—. Yon nunca pidió mi consentimiento y tampoco me lo dijo.

—Quiero ese vídeo fuera de la red en menos de veinticuatro horas, Anthony.

—Khan, espera…

Pero el hombre alto lo ignoró y encauzó sus pies por el largo pasillo hasta el dormitorio. Cabizbajamente el moreno le pide a su IA que busque el contacto de su ex. La situación debe ser esclarecida antes de que vaya a más.

────────────────────────

El CEO de Industrias Stark regresaba de su reunión con su ex de la secundaria. Tiró el chaleco y la corbata en el sillón, luego fue a la barra de bebidas para servirse un whiskey y tomar el contenido de un sorbo.

Su reencuentro con Yon sirvió de mucho. El blondo se disculpó pesaroso por haberlos filmado sin comentarle nada. También explicó que con el pasar de los años se olvidó de tal grabación y que arrojó la cámara a la basura sin saber el contenido que guardaba en la memoria. Jamás de los jamases se esperó que uno de sus fans acosadores terminaría por hurgar en su basura; llevándose la cámara para ver el contenido y terminara por subir el vídeo.

A Tony no le convenció completamente la historia, pero registró el arrepentimiento en los orbes del varón y aceptó las disculpas. Se pusieron de acuerdo en dar una rueda de prensa mañana y en cuanto atrapen al culpable, ambos le echaran el peso de la ley por exponer su intimidad.

El de ojos marrones camina cauteloso a su habitación, reteniendo el oxigeno y suplicando que su novio no se halla marchado. Por fortuna lo encuentra sentado en la cama, mirando cabizbajo el piso alfombrado. Noonien se percata de su presencia y levanta la vista para fijar sus orbes bicolor en su pequeño novio. Le indica con la mano al magnate para que se siente en su regazo y el moreno risueñamente lo hace.

—Lo siento, Anthony. —Murmura el de hebras oscuras—. Sé perfectamente que en ese tiempo no sabíamos de la existencia del otro, pero debes entender que no es fácil que un vídeo de tu pareja teniendo sexo con un amorío del pasado esté en internet.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. JARVIS se ha encargado de eliminarlos. —Besa tiernamente los labios de su amante—. Khan, eso quedó en el pasado. El único hombre al que le permitiría follarme es a ti.

—Necesito hacerte mío y borrar esas imágenes de ti con otro hombre. —Maniobra al genio, depositándolo en el colchón y procediendo en desnudarlo de la cintura para abajo—. Eres mío, Anthony. Mío y de nadie más. —Desabotona la camisa color lavanda, pasando las yemas sobre los pezones y los endurecidos abdominales.

— _Ah_. Hottie… Tus manos… —Zollipó dulcemente, cerrando los párpados y dejando que su pareja lo toque por todas partes.

—Mírate, estás muy excitado y solo te he tocado. —Aprisiona la polla de su pareja, sobándola despaciosamente, encendiendo cada sistema de la anatomía del moreno con fervor—. Tienes un rostro tan hermoso, verte así me dan ganas de captar tu expresión. Creo que empiezo a entender porque tu ex lo hizo.

Al ingeniero se le cruza una idea por la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? —Manifiesta.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que te grabe? —Pregunta previsor.

—Quiero que seas sincero, ¿te excitó verme ser cogido por otro hombre?

—No me gustó que otro te tomara, pero verte de esa manera si me puso y mucho. —Se acomoda y progresivamente se lleva las bolas del genio a su boca, chupándolas parsimoniosamente.

La espalda del castaño se curva, suspirando extasiado por la maravillosa sensación de su escroto ser succionado por su amado. Los labios acorazados cambian de escenario, besando la cabeza del pene y de inmediato se introduce el miembro al fondo de su garganta. Los dátiles de Tony viajaban para sostener los mechones de Khan, impulsando su cabeza más abajo y gimoteando casi desesperado por deseo morboso.

El empresario se quejó cuando el morocho se alejó de su cuerpo. Vislumbró como su pareja buscaba en el armario y sonrió gratamente a la videocámara que trae su amante. Coloca el aparato en la mesita de noche, después se quita su vestimenta. Ya desnudo, se encamina en cruzar los brazos del moreno por encima de su cabeza y de prisa ubica sus rodillas a los lados de los pectorales. El azabache coge la videocámara, encendiéndola y deslizando la pantalla.

Presiona el botón para iniciar la filmación.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —Le pregunta descaradamente.

—Muy hermoso y sonrojado. —Dice con una sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras, viendo embelesado a su amante en la pantalla—. Bebé, abre la boca.

Edward se humedece sensualmente los labios y enseguida los abre, admitiendo el bálano mojado de pre-cum en su cavidad. El genio chupa entusiasmado, arrancándole un gemido al morocho. Singh hace lo posible por mantener el equilibrio de su mano, captando la placentera imagen del multimillonario haciéndole un trabajo oral. Atrapa el filo de la cabecera con la mano desocupada, impulsando su pelvis para insertar más a fondo su falo grueso. Tony emite un quejido y con la lujuria rodeando el iris de color avellana, atiende el falo con su lengua, meneándola hábilmente sobre el tronco. Las penetraciones se le hacen algo complicadas al hombre de tez blanca, puesto que la posición no es la mejor para follar la garganta de su amante. El atezado entiende el problema, por eso agarra la otra almohada y se la dispone por debajo de su cabeza, de modo que el miembro entra unos milímetros más.

Los gruñidos del morocho y los clamores obstaculizados del genio son grabados por la videocámara, que se balancea sutilmente por las embestidas.

Finalmente, el de ojos verde grisáceo se hastía con la posición y se separa del multimillonario; continuamente abandona la videocámara en la mesita en un ángulo que pueda captarlos. Enseguida acopla el cuerpo de su novio, dejando que el pecho presione contra las sabanas y su regordete trasero quede en alto. Localiza el lubricante en el primer cajón, dándose prisa en lubricar su largo miembro. Se sitúa por detrás de las posaderas, orientando su falo en el fruncido, clavándolo sin impedimento, todo gracias a que esta mañana antes de salir de la Torre se dispuso a fornicar con Tony, por lo que su cavidad anal aún se halla estirada, sin embargo, la estrechez permanecía intacta.

La cámara digital vuelve a la diestra de Noonien, enfoca su polla oculta en el pasaje de Anthony e incesantemente embiste raudo dentro del multimillonario, logrando que su pecaminosa y exquisita boca pronunciara lascivos gemidos.

—¡Khan! ¡Oh, bebé! ¡Dame más, dame más de tu sorprendente polla! —Imploró excitadamente, tomando su propio miembro para estimularlo—. Sí, bebé. Fóllame justo ahí.

En el vídeo pornográfico con el ex novio, Anthony no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Meramente se limitó a gemir y pedir que las estocadas aumentaran. De hecho, el genio era el primero de sus amantes que soltaba obscenas palabras sin pudor alguno y eso a Khan le ponía muchísimo. Kirk en una ocasión bromeó con respecto a eso, diciendo que el ingeniero fue creado para satisfacer a sus amantes y Khan empezaba a creer que el rubio tenía razón. Visualizar por medio de la pantalla LCD como el cuerpo bañado en sudor se estremecía, los gemidos guturales siendo grabados y de como su potente polla entraba y salía del agujero pequeño; lo hacía arder en una aguda llamarada.

—¡Khan, fóllame ahí! ¡Sigue empujando tu polla en mi próstata, hottie! —Los ruegos del castaño son cumplidos y pone los ojos en blanco por las brutales estocadas a su glándula de extremo placer—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah, ah_! ¡Sigue, sigue, sigue! —Se masturba con fiereza, gozando del abuso a su estrecho pasaje y de las corrientes de éxtasis circulando por cada centímetro de sus zonas más sensibles—. ¡Amor, no durare más! ¡Cógeme duro! ¡Cógeme tan fuerte que pueda ver las estrellas! —Los empujes se tornan en movimientos vertiginosos, con el palpitante pene hundiéndose en el agujero necesitado del genio—. ¡Más, más! ¡Sigue dándome más de tu polla hasta que te corras! —Las exigencias del castaño aumentaron junto con sus gemidos, sacudiendo su erección y preparándose para la cúspide de su placer—. ¡Amor, me voy a correr! ¡Date prisa y suelta tu semen! ¡Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!

Khan empotró una última vez su virilidad, depositando su semen en el cálido interior del moreno, por otro lado, Tony lanzó su esencia blanquecina en las sabanas de satín. La videocámara obtuvo una estupenda toma del esperma deslizándose del maltratado fruncido del hombre de baja estatura al instante que Singh libró su miembro.

Tiempo después, los atractivos hombres se encontraban sentados en la cama —ya bañados y vestidos— viendo el vídeo sexual que Khan grabó, con las pupilas de los ojos whiskey y los ojos heterocromáticos dilatados por el impúdico y enfervorizarte acto carnal.

El vídeo termina y los rostros de ambos competían con los tomates.

—Estuvo intenso. —Entabló con deje de vergüenza el genio.

—Sí. —Coincidió el azabache y carraspeó—. ¿Seguiremos grabándonos o prefieres detener este morbo?

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Articula ofendido—. ¡Obvio que seguiremos grabándonos!

—Como desees, Anthony. —Le da un suave beso a su pareja. 


	25. Day 25: Japanese Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, trayendo a un actor porno japonés.

_"Y por décima vez, no toques NADA"._

_"¿Acaso no confías en mí, Dumbledore?"_

_"¿Quieres la cruda verdad o te lo digo de manera delicada?"_

_"Gilipollas"._

Anthony deambulaba por los pasillos del Sanctum Sanctorum, visualizando cada aspecto del lugar encantado. Había comenzado a salir en exclusiva con el Hechicero Supremo hace unas semanas, pero anteriormente ya visitó al ex neurocirujano con el pretexto de conocer más sus habilidades. Siempre que venía el mago se encargaba se recalcarle que no tocara ningún objeto sospechoso y Tony being Tony desobedeció esa regla. ¡Pero en su defensa estaba buscando el baño! Así que es culpa de su pareja de no poder letreros de «cuidado con la planta carnívora gigante».

El hechicero se hallaba en Kamar-Taj por un problema que al parecer es culpa de los novatos, por lo que el ingeniero se quedó solo en el Santuario. Y por lo poco que dedujo, dichos problemas eran frecuentes.

El moreno cruzó el pasillo y dio un desvió a la izquierda. Arquea una ceja al divisar una habitación llena de estantes y vitrinas. Como la persona curiosa que siempre ha sido, encaminó su andar en dirección a una vitrina de color caoba rojizo, abriendo la puerta y viendo meticulosamente los artefactos que tenía prohibido tocar. Una especie de vasija de porcelana captó su atención, cogiéndola y examinándola. Era de tamaño mediano de color blanco con runas pintadas de azul fosforescente, lucía tan inofensivo, pero no se podía fiar teniendo en cuenta el sitio en donde se encuentran y sabiendo esto de antemano, no detuvo al genio en levantar la tapa.

Un humo morado fue expulsado y el héroe dejó caer la vasija, rompiéndose por el impacto al piso. El humo se propagaba en toda la habitación y Anthony no paraba de toser por el terrible olor que emanaba.

De súbito, el humo se desvanecía a una increíble velocidad, el genio se talló los ojos y tosió. Parpadeando varias veces, indica el sitio en condiciones normales; suspiraba tranquilo de que el suceso no pasó a mayores cuando de repente siente que le están agarrando del tobillo. Temeroso, agacha la vista y se horroriza de la rara cosa en forma de tentáculo enganchándose a su tobillo y deslizándose hasta su rodilla. Suelta un grito, sacudiendo su pierna izquierda en un intento vago de librarse del agarre, por fin se avispa y palmea dos veces seguidamente sobre su pecho, solamente para asustarse de que el recipiente para nanopartículas no está. Su otra pierna es sujetada y pronto sus brazos terminan en el mismo estado.

Dos tentáculos morados con ventosas en sus puntas se enroscan en sus muñecas, seguidamente se envuelven doblemente debajo de la axila y sin delicadeza es alzado.

—¡Espera! ¡Distensión! —Demanda el humano mas la criatura continua en su divertida tarea de enviar sus tentáculos a recorrer el cuerpo del castaño.

Un tentáculo aparece frente a la cara de Tony, como si lo estaba observando y el hombre chilló cuando la punta se dividió y ahora poseía el aspecto de una boca. El superhéroe batallaba por deshacerse del vehemente agarre, sin embargo, los largos y suaves tentáculos lo retenían fácilmente.

-¡No! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo !? —Clama con pavor al sentir como sus pantalones estaban desgarrándose por más tentáculos hurgando en sus piernas y pelvis—. ¡No no no! ¡Lo último que quiero es ser violado por tentáculos!

Los jeans son rotos y el siguiente en ser despedazado es su bóxer. Tony le acierta una patada a uno de los zarcillos que se dirigía a su miembro, el tentáculo se sacude y el de orbes marrones no está seguro de que la cosa haya gruñido. Aquella prolongación deteriora su camisa de _Black Sabbath_ , seguidamente toma uno de los pezones, succionándolo fieramente.

—¡ _Ahhh_! ¡No, por favor! ¡Ya bas-… ¡ _Mmmrrgg_! —Gritó ahogadamente por el tentáculo que se ha alojado en su boca.

Más tentáculos invaden su cuerpo, unos enrollándose en sus muslos, otros rodeando firmemente su abdomen, otro chupándole el pezón faltante y uno un poco más grueso que los demás se sitúan para prensar su polla con la especia de boca.

Tony es suspender más alto, separándoles las piernas como nunca se les han separado y llevando sus verticalmente por arriba de su cabeza. El tentáculo que albergaba en la boca, fue más profundo, follándole entusiasta la garganta. Emitió un gemido ronco por el brusco agarre que el tentáculo ejercía en su polla, sus preciosos ojos acaramelados se abrieron, su erección era jalada y eso le producía dolor. Las otras extremidades moradas imitaron el gesto, estirando con fuerza sus botones marrones y al notar que otro tentáculo tanteaba la hendidura de su trasero, volvió a luchar por ser libre. Esta acción no servía, y la extremidad localizó su fruncido, rozando la cabeza mientras embarraba un líquido viscoso en su agujero.

El mecánico estaba demasiado ocupado respirando agitadamente por su nariz al mismo tiempo que la prolongación empujaba la parte posterior de su garganta que no se quejó por el pinchazo en su apertura. El tentáculo felizmente embestía su estrechez primeramente despacio, concediéndole un acto de cortesía al humano antes de que las estocadas se tornaran rápidas y profundas.

El filántropo escucho unos pasos y su pecho se calentó de alegría al vislumbrar a su novio parado a unos cortos centímetros de distancia a su derecha.

No obstante, su animación se disiparía cuando el de cabello sal y pimienta pasó totalmente de su estado, caminando relajadamente y deteniéndose para apreciar morbosamente como su pareja era someida por muchos tentáculos.

—Como siempre nunca haces lo que te piden. —En la posición que se hallaba, el moreno no podía verlo—. Liberaste a una criatura interdimensional que nos costó encarcelar y tu castigo es ser follado por eso.

Arqueando la espalda por una dura estocada, el castaño se vio incrédulo de que el hechicero permitiera el frenesí del monstruo morado. Como una burla a su persona, las extremidades lo condujeron para estar enderezarlo frente al hechicero, manteniendo sus brazos hacia arriba y doblándole las piernas; brindándole al azabache una mejor visión de cómo el tentáculo se cogía el agujero del ingeniero.

Stephen silbó.

—Esa es una agradable vista. —Alabó y de seguida invocó una silla para disfrutar cómodamente del espectáculo pornográfico.

El moreno lo miraba enrabiado y afortunadamente la extremidad abandonó su cavidad bucal.

Anthony inhaló y exhaló carbonatado por la boca.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Deja de estar jodiendo y ayúdame! —Reclamó, sin embargo, el morocho bostezó y lanzó un gemido gutural por culpa del sopetón de éxtasis que sobrecargó su columna e ingle—. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Alcanzó mi próstata! ¡Está penetrando muy fuerte!

—Veo que empiezas a gozarlo. —Suelta una risita, haciendo un ademán con su zurda, quedando enteramente desnudo y sujetando su erguida polla gruesa—. Vamos, cariño. Da tu mejor esfuerzo y dame un excelente espectáculo.

—¿¡Por qué no pareces alterado de que unos jodidos tentáculos me están follando !? —Exclamó entre furioso y excitado porque a final de cuentas la libídine se apoderaba de su mente—. Stephen… Haz que pare… —Jadea extasiado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás debido a que la boca del tentáculo en su polla comenzó a chuparlo en serio.

—No estoy sorprendido porque no es la primera vez que presencio este panorama. Los novatos fueron los causantes de traer a esta criatura en nuestro plano existencial. Fue un verdadero lío sellarlo en la vasija y vienes tú y lo rompes. —Informaba mientras se jalaba la polla, deleitándose con los toques eróticos en el cuerpo del moreno—. Y ni de coña detendré a la criatura. Esto es genial y agradezco a mi memoria eidética por siempre recordar vívidamente este momento.

—Nunca imagine… Que tuvieras una perversión con tentáculos… —Habló entre jadeos.

—Soy único en mi clase, baby doll.

Imprevistamente, las prolongaciones tersas se alejan de los pezones de Anthony y deprisa escupen una sustancia verde y babosa. Las miradas de ambos humanos se volvieron estupefactas por el impresionante crecimiento de las mamas del multimillonario, los pectorales ahora lucían como unas tetas grandes, mucho más grandes que las copa C.

—¿¡Qué mierda !? —Brama el filántropo, anonadado por los senos grandes.

—Órale. Eso no lo vi venir. —Pronunció sorprendido, pero aquello lo excitó en demasía.

—¡Gilipollas esto no es graci -... ¡ _Mmmmm_! —De nuevo su boca es obstruida por el prolongado tentáculo.

Siendo empalado bruscamente por su garganta y pasaje húmedo, finalmente el hombre de estatura baja se relaja, disfrutando de las fogosas estimulaciones que les daban a sus tetas y falo. Las extremidades se enroscaron forzudamente alrededor de ellas, las bocas cogiendo los pezones para estirarlos de manera que se vean como picos y luego girándolos. Los ojos whisky de Tony son empañados por las lágrimas de efervescente placer, llevándolo al borde de la locura; gimiendo y sollozando como una perra en celo mientras que la criatura lo embiste lánguidamente en presencia de su novio.

Entre tanto, el hechicero frota su polla frenéticamente. Anthony follado por tentáculos y teniendo tetas es el maravilloso paraíso, desde que comenzó a salir tenía extraños e inusuales perversiones con el superhéroe. Desde crear clones y tener una orgía con su pareja hasta aplicarle un hechizo para que tuviera tetas —y eso acaba de cumplirse—. Lo de los tentáculos fue reciente y su vientre hormigueaba por su próxima eyaculación, pero todavía no quería terminar, así que ejerció presión en su frenillo para impedir su venida.

Los tentáculos dieron una tenaz embestida, atragantando a Tony por la cantidad de esperma que llenaba su garganta y canal anal. Instantes después, el empresario convulsionó satisfecho; soltando un chorro de semen en la boca de la cabeza del tentáculo mientras que sus orificios seguían siendo rellenados. Gentilmente las prolongaciones del ser místico lo depositaron sobre el piso, ulteriormente se alejan del castaño.

El ex neurocirujano se levanta enseguida, enviando al monstruo a una dimensión de bolsillo, más tarde se ocupará de ello o le pedirá a Wong que lo haga.

Sus largas piernas lo llevan hacia su pareja. Se pone a ahorcajadas sobre él, sosteniendo las tetas e insertando su larga y gruesa polla en medio de ellas; posteriormente impulsa su pelvis adelante y atrás, poniéndose más cachondo por follarle las tetas a Tony. El castaño contempla como su amante se da placer con su nueva anatomía, su cabeza le punzaba, su visión se encuentra nublada y su respiración intenta regular. Por ese motivo, Anthony exclusivamente se queda divisando al médico hacerse una paja rusa.

La polla del hechicero estalla en un tremendo orgasmo y el moreno cierra los ojos para que el semen que yace en su rostro no se vierta en ellos.

Jadeante, el de orbes heterocromáticos se hace a un lado, colocándose al lado del ingeniero. Tras un par de minutos, el doctor estaba sonriente y al héroe le dolía demasiado el cuerpo como para tratar de moverse. 

—Eso fue absolutamente increíble. —Se ríe y gira la cabeza en dirección a su novio—. Debemos hacerlo otra vez.

—Ni de coña. —Gruñe—. Mi aparato reproductor está fuera de servicio hasta nuevo aviso y mi culo está delicado por la quemadura que me dejaron. —Echa una mirada al azabache—. Por cierto, ¿puedes desaparecerme estas tetas o tengo que recurrir a la cirugía?

—Me gusta mucho tus tetas, quédatelas. —Pide formando un puchero.

—Estás tetas se irán, Strange. —Espetó—. Y espero nunca tener que ver tentáculos en mi vida.

—No me vengas ahora que no gozaste con los tentáculos. —Guiñó un ojo.

Tony le muestra su dedo corazón.

—Púdrete.


	26. Day 26: Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regresamos! :3

Anthony parpadeó encantado con el traje elegante de color oscuro, camisa Oxford blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados y los zapatos de cuero negro. El genio jamás había visto tan guapo al Hechicero Supremo y menos con ese tremendo porte de dominación. Se quedó expectante de como el zagal se dirigía a él con calma, con una mirada penetrante y sonrisa socarrona.

La polla del ingeniero se sacudió ansiosa cuando el hombre alto abrió un pequeño portal y varias cosas cayeron a la cama. El multimillonario al reconocer los objetos no pudo contener un agudo gimoteo que aumento el orgullo del hechicero.

—¿Tan rápido estás duro? —Cuestionó—. Realmente eres una sucia puta.

El genio decide no responder y desvía la cara para que no tener que mostrarle al doctor el terrible sonrojo que se está presentando en sus pómulos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Apretado. —Dice con voz ronca—. Está muy apretado.

—Entonces, el amarre es el perfecto. —Suelta cantarín—. ¿En serio nunca antes practicaste el _Shibari_? —El pequeño castaño negó con la cabeza—. Ya veo. Tal parece que Rogers era un bueno para nada en la cama.

—No puedo discutir ante eso. —Responde a regañadientes—. A él siempre le pareció que esas cosas no eran sanas. Siempre prefirió el sexo vainilla y cuando le sugería algo novedoso me soltaba un discurso de moralidad.

—Que patético. —Se burló—. En ese caso permíteme explicarte este arte de cordaje. —Se acercó lo suficiente para pasar sus manos sobre las cuerdas que unían las piernas a la parte posterior de los muslos—. Estas ataduras se las conoce como _Futomomo_. —Levanta la vista y observa las otras ataduras de la parte superior del torso—. Y las que sostienen sus brazos a la espalda se las llama _Ushiro_.

—Lo admito, estar atado y a tu merced me excita mucho, pero aún no me has dicho porque me estás castigando. —Apretó los labios—. ¿Tiene que ver con que te rechace hace tiempo? —Pregunta cauteloso.

El varón de ojos azul verdoso se calló por unos instantes.

—Me dijiste que no querías intentarlo con alguien, que tu fracasado romance con Potts te mostró que no sirves para las relaciones. —Hace una mueca y lo mira con cierto desagrado—. Unas semanas después comenzaste a salir con Rogers. No lo sé, Tony. ¿Debería estar molesto por eso? —Agarra el látigo con mango de espada—. Claro que sí. —Da un fuerte azote en el abdomen.

—¡Ahh! ¡Gilipollas eso dolió mucho! —Chilló.

—Pues yo sentí lo mismo cuando me rechazaste. —Comenzó a azotar vigorosamente una y otra vez en el tórax—. ¿¡Y para qué!? ¡Para irte a revolcar con la polla sintética de Rogers! ¡Debiste ahorrarme tu discursito de ser malo en el amor y confesarme que amabas al capitán! —Con cada golpe los lamentos del castaño aumentaron—. ¿¡Cuál era la gracia de mentirme!?

—¡Agh! Y-yo no te mentí… Lo que te dije fue verdad… —Jadeó—. La razón de salir con él fue porque el equipo me empujó en darle una oportunidad… —Gritó con el embate a su pezón—. ¡Nunca te mentí y tampoco quise herirte!

El morocho cesa con la ronda de latigazos y se endereza.

—Pero lo hiciste. —Habla en tono taciturno—. Tu equipo fue imbécil en creer que tú y él serían una gran pareja. Si no fuera por mí, te hubieras congelado en Siberia.

El moreno solloza.

—Lo siento mucho… —El doctor lo observa sorprendido por las lágrimas que empieza a derramar—. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

—Está bien. —Sujeta el puente de la nariz—. Me estoy excediendo contigo. Ninguna persona está obligada a corresponderle a otra. —Lo visualiza apenado—. Discúlpame por secuestrarte del Complejo y amarrarte. Voy a dejar que te vayas y entenderé si me odias por esto.

—¡Espera! —Lo detiene justo antes de que utilice su magia para deshacer las cuerdas de yute—. No tenemos que parar. —El médico frunce el ceño—. Realmente esto me excita y quisiera continuar.

—¿Seguro? ¿Quieres seguir? —Indaga.

—El dolor me puso cachondo. —Eleva unos milímetros la cabeza para ver su falo brillando por el pre-cum—. Por favor, úsame como tu reguero de semen personal.

—Eres único, Tony. —Susurra con gracia—. Autodenominarte como mi «reguero de semen personal» dice lo puta que eres.

El de ojos whiskey se lamió los labios.

—Por favor, Doctor Strange. —Encorva los dedos de sus pies—. Tómeme. Tome a esta sucia puta que ruega por usted.

_«¡Madre del amor hermoso! ¿¡Yo dije eso!? ¿¡De donde ha salido eso!?»_

—Vale. Pero pondremos reglas. —El mecánico lo observa atento y deseoso—. ¿Sabes de los colores de seguridad? —El genio asiente—. Bien. Eso solo nos deja con los nombres. Dirígete a mi como «Maestro» y yo me dirigiré a ti como «Mascota», ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí, Maestro.

—Buen chico.

El hechicero mueve su mano derecha con donosura y de pronto un collar de cuero negro se ajusta a cuello del multimillonario.

—Mucho mejor. —Con ayuda de sus cuerdas doradas, voltea el cuerpo de Tony sin gentileza y de seguida las desaparece—. Continuemos. —Nuevamente con el látigo palmea el glúteo izquierdo y su polla se puso más dura por el gemido que escapó del ingeniero—. Color.

—Verde, Maestro.

Con dicha afirmación, el ex neurocirujano inició la azotaina a los glúteos delicados del ingeniero. El brazo derecho del apuesto doctor acertaba con firmeza cada estocada a la piel sedosa y robusta, enrojeciendo cada una de las posaderas. La rudeza que ejercía estaba enloqueciendo al moreno, haciendo que su pene produzca más líquido preseminal y que sus alaridos resuenen ensordecedoramente, esos sonidos lascivos de una buena puta masoquista que se halla calentorra por los bruscos azotes. Por otro lado, el empalme del médico se ajustaba terriblemente a sus pantalones, latiendo con vehemencia por lo estimulante que es cumplir con el rol de sadista.

—Lo estás disfrutando, ¿verdad? Lo estás disfrutando como una maldita zorra. —Le manifestó, golpeando repetidamente las nalgas del atezado.

_¡Smack! ¡Smack! ¡Smack!_

—¡Ah! Sí, lo estoy disfrutando, Maestro. ¡Ah! —Le contestó entre candentes jadeos, mortificándose con su polla que exclamaba por atención y navegando en un inmenso placer que los latigazos le producían.

Cada quemadura es más ruda que la anterior y fácilmente el ingeniero puede imaginar sus nalgas del color de las manzanas.

Un elevado acaloramiento se presentó inesperadamente en su bronceado cuerpo, naciendo desde cuello posterior y bajando rápidamente a su espalda, acopiándose en las caderas y finalmente alojándose en su vientre, por consiguiente, la eyaculación del genio se desborda encima de las sabanas. El hombre de ojos místicos permanece quieto con la espalda recta, divisando como su sumiso ensuciaba su cama con su albugíneo semen. 

_«No me lo puedo creer… Me he corrido solo porque me azotó el culo…»_

El héroe otra vez fue volteado, ojeando como el buen doctor se acomodaba su miembro perfectamente visible entre la tela. Edward pensaba que Strange debe tener un absoluto control mental, de lo contrario, ya estuviese encima de él, montándolo veloz con la excelente polla que se notaba a una milla de distancia. La voluptuosidad se realce en los preciosos orbes miel mientras que el hechicero toma las pinzas para pezones, serenamente sube al colchón, movilizándose sobre sus rodillas y doblando ligeramente la columna para prensar los pezones marrones. El superhéroe gimoteó sin pulimento, sintiéndose incómodo, pero bastante caliente con los accesorios que poseían un dije de corazón dorado. Aquel bonito adorno por alguna extraña razón le sacó una cohibida sonrisa al creador de la armadura de Iron Man.

El majestuoso dominante regresó a su puesto original, tarareando a la vez que sostenía un dildo vibrador de tonalidad fucsia.

—Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel, Mascota. —Alzó su índice con cicatrices, girándolo a una velocidad moderada y formando un líquido celeste en el aire que posteriormente embarró al consolador.

Stephen hizo que el castaño quedara de lado, deslizó sus yemas parsimoniosamente por el regordete trasero, seguidamente tanteó la hendidura para separar los cachetes; otorgándose el permiso de comprimir el fruncido e introducir todo el vibrador. El genio sorprendentemente no experimentó dolor, todo lo contrario, su interior se humedecía abrumadoramente y sus iris se encondieron en el párpado superior por el empotramiento a su glándula de descomunal placer.

Tony quiso aullar obscenamente, sin embargo, tal acción no se llevó a cabo por la mordaza que apareció mágicamente —literal—. La espalda de Stark de nuevo fue puesta contra la cama, saboreando la pelotita roja y apenas ejerciendo un balanceo de dedos debido a las cuerdas; jodidamente emocionado por el siguiente movimiento de su Maestro.

Vincent le dedicó una sonrisita maliciosa y solamente ese gesto fue suficiente para que su pene despertara. El azabache cogió el mango albo, presionando un botón que causó que el vibrador se encendiera a un ritmo que instigaba a Tony en arquear bellamente su espalda; perdiendo el juicio por las incesantes trepidaciones dentro de su canal anal. El doctor sube la potencia del juguete sexual, embelesándose con la obra maestra que ha creado y enorgulleciéndose al tope de callar al gran Tony Stark. Siempre supo que su actitud controladora no era más que una ridícula farsa, pedantemente se felicitaba por ver la puta sumisa y masoquista que ocultaba el genio.

Encandilado, gimió dichosamente; gozando de la incandescente oscilación generada por el dildo. El juguete se meaba despavorido y Anthony inútilmente trató de romper las ataduras, teniendo la acuciante necesidad de jalarse el falo. Le suplicó con la mirada a su dominante que se apiadara de su adolorida y punzante polla mas el hechicero de ojos heterocromáticos se quedó cruzado de brazos y observándolo altanero.

Gimió agobiado cuando el juguete fue sacado repentinamente de su culo, pero sus ojos chocolate centellaron felizmente al contemplar la gruesa polla del médico. Y una vez más fue colocado a gatas, gimiendo agudamente detrás de la mordaza, zarandeándose por las aturadas embestidas de la longitud palpitante del Doctor Strange en su agujero mojado.

_«¡Se siente bien! ¡Se siente bien! ¡Es la mejor polla que he probado en la vida!»_

Las temblorosas manos del morocho se agarraron de la cintura de Tony, empotrando una y otra vez su largo miembro apresuradamente en lo profundo, maltratando con su bálano la próstata. Gruñendo, echó un vistazo a su vigorosa polla penetrando impetuosamente en el pasaje húmedo del castaño.

—¡Joder! ¡Tu culo es espectacular, Mascota! —Soltó extasiado, con su frente bañándose de sudor y su pelvis meneándose a un ritmo casi endemoniado—. Mierda, tu agujero pervertido me está exprimiendo totalmente…

El ingeniero meramente podía gemir ahogadamente, respirando desasosegado por la nariz mientras las pinzas se ceñían mayormente a sus afligidos pezones, producido por el aplastamiento de su tórax al colchón. 

Stephen realiza un ademán con la mano y la boca de Anthony es liberada.

—¿¡Quién es tu dueño, Mascota!? —Bramó a la par que le dio una fuerte palmada en el trasero enrojecido—. ¡Responde, maldita puta! —Exige, azotando nuevamente el cachete.

—¡A ti! ¡Te pertenezco a ti, Maestro! —Su garganta se sintió como si la hubieran raspado con lija.

—Y nunca lo olvides. Me perteneces, Mascota. Eres mío. —Declaró posesivamente con sus orbes oscurecidos por la liviandad.

Tony prácticamente gritaba y jadea estridentemente. Entretanto, el poderoso usuario de magia estrellaba intensamente su miembro grueso en el interior del castaño. Los ojos de Tony divisaban perdidamente a la nada, su boca se encontraba abierta y su lengua salía de ella junto un hilo de saliva escurriendo por su vello facial.

El ingeniero estaba en las últimas de su cachondez.

—¡Maestro! ¡Por favor, déjeme correrme! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!

—Mascota ingrata. No vas a correrte hasta que yo llene tu agujero necesitado.

—¡Entonces, córrase dentro de mí! ¡Vierta el semen de su polla en mi agujero necesitado! —Rogó desesperadamente con su polla a punto de estallar.

—¡Pero que sucia puta eres! ¿Quieres la leche de tu Maestro? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Los empujes se tornan violentos, provocando que el moreno comience a llorar de placer—. ¡Si tanto la deseas, tómala toda! 

—¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡La quiero toda! ¡Quiero que la leche de mi Maestro me llene como la sucia puta que soy! —Divagó obscenamente, y luego de unas estocadas sintió el tibio y espeso semen del ex neurocirujano vertiéndose en su interior—. ¡ _Ahhhh_! ¡Se siente bien! ¡Se siente bien! ¡ _Se siente bieeeennn_!

Después de esa oración echó su esperma a las sabanas y su abdomen. Por otra parte, el de piel nívea se sentía abrumado por demasiado éxtasis, en realidad, era la primera vez que se hallaba en un estado similar de embriaguez. Despacioso, liberó su falo; dándole la vuelta al cuerpo bronceado e impresionado con el rostro ruborizado y la sonrisa feliz del héroe.

—Ser la puta del Hechicero Supremo… Es lo mejor… —Bisbiseó carialegre.

────────────────────────

El filántropo portaba una vestimenta de cuero, descubriendo su polla, su ano y pezones. Oh, cierto. También usaba su collar con un dije en forma de triángulo invertido que decía «Puta». Él se encontraba caminando en cuatro al lado de su Maestro, atravesando el vestíbulo y adentrándose en la biblioteca. Stephen tomó asiento en un sillón rojo y su Mascota se mostró entusiasta al contemplar la increíble polla del hechicero. El dominante dio la autorización para que el sumiso comenzara a chuparle y el genio no perdió ningún instante en dar lamidas fogosas y húmedas al tronco antes de meterse completamente el falo; chupando famélicamente.

Ipso facto, el consolador con adorno de cola esponjosa de gato empezó a vibrar y el multimillonario gimió mientras seguía en la felación. Strange acarició las orejas de gato falsas de Tony y después cerro los párpados, disfrutando plenamente de la buena mamada, cortesía de la fabulosa boca de su puta personal.

Pero la calma se acabó con la llegaba de cierto hechicero asiático.

—¡POR LOS VISHANTI, STRANGE! ¡ESTO NO ES UN PROSTÍBULO!

El médico le miró con indiferencia.

—Hola, Wong. ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones? —Sujetó el cabello marrón, alzando la cabeza del genio y un «pop» se escuchó cuando la dura erección se alejó de la garganta de Anthony—. Muestra tus modales, Mascota. Saluda a Wong.

—H-hola, Wong. —Saluda excitadamente el genio para continuamente regresar a su labor anterior.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no lo crees? —Le pregunta al asiático alegremente—. Pocos días de entrenamiento y es muy obediente. ¡Es mi precioso niño que no se atraganta con mi polla!

El perturbado hechicero estaba boquiabierto y los ojos abiertos a la par.

Incontinenti, un espantoso grito proveniente del Sanctum Sanctorum se escuchó estentóreamente por Greenwich Village.


	27. Day 27: On The Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy saboreando mis ultimas horas de vacaciones.  
> ¡Tenga un poco de Ironlock!

Sherlock felizmente presumiría que su vida marchaba de las mil maravillas. Logró desmantelar la red de Moriarty exitosamente, su estadía en los Estados Unidos fue alucinante y en esos instantes se encuentra sentado en un sofá rinconera de piel amarillo vintage, dentro de un avión privado rumbo a su amado Londres. Tomando un trago de su whiskey, le despreocupaba la reacción de sus conocidos y del buen doctor que fue su compañero de casos al verlo vivo y no muerto como les hizo creer. No, Sherlock solamente se relajaba en el sofá, viendo lujurioso como el encantador moreno bailaba sensualmente con su gabardina puesta, el varón de ojos acaramelados le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta y el atrayente londinense le devolvió el gesto.

La incitante canción que resonaba en el avión acompañaba perfectamente el son del castaño, alzando sus brazos y poniendo sus muñecas en una X, balanceando de un lado a otro sus impactantes caderas y el resto de los miembros superiores. La tentadora situación subió de nivel cuando las manos del moreno desabrochaban los botones de la gabardina con donosura y soltura. La prenda del versado detective se deslizó sublime hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, mostrando la bronceada piel del genio en robótica y adorado superhéroe de este siglo. La pieza de ropa se desligó de uno de los brazos y luego del otro de forma lenta, provocando al hombre alto del asiento a desear ver más de su pulcra piel.

Cuando Tony comenzó a girar la vestimenta como si estuviera manejando una cuerda de rodeo, dejó fascinado y empalmado al azabache de ojos azul grisáceo con la sexy faldita y brasier de seda color rosa dorado. La larga prenda le fue devuelta a su dueño de un lanzamiento y enseguida el británico la hizo a un lado, importándole poca y observando atentamente como las fuertes manos del estadounidense pasaban por sus cabellos marrones, viajando por los lados de su cabeza, bajando por su esternón y tomándose un lapso de tiempo en masajear sus pectorales parsimoniosamente antes de seguir desciendo hasta sus muslos, donde volvía a subirlas para alzar la minifalda y presentarle al de piel nívea las bragas de encaje rojo que ocultaban su falo.

El ingeniero dio media vuelta, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras que su regordete trasero era expuesto celestialmente a la mirada famélica de Holmes. Sus falanges tocaron sus tobillos, rozando ascendentemente por sus firmes y depiladas piernas, hormigueando su tersa piel por los delicados toques. Su espalda se endereza, posicionando la palma de la mano izquierda en la sien, en tanto, que su otro brazo se extiende horizontalmente y ese sutil movimiento le recuerda al británico de una autentica bailarina de ballet. El trasero premium del castaño se agita despaciosamente, luego el brazo extendido cambia de postura para palmear sonoramente el glúteo derecho, tras eso la mano zurda imita la misma acción con el otro glúteo.

El multimillonario camina unos cuantos centímetros adelante, meneándose hedonista, acariciando varias partes de su magnífico cuerpo.

Del piso del avión sale una barra de baile y Sherlock sujeta con más fuerza el vaso de cristal, negándose a perder el control y otorgarle esa satisfacción al héroe. Anthony agarra la barra, rodeándola calmadamente y seguidamente gira en su propio eje elegantemente mientras su diestra se mantenía sujeta a la barra. Lo siguiente que realiza es quedar frente a frente del otro varón, apegando su columna a la barra, llevando su brazo a la altura de su cabeza y atrapar el tubo. A continuación, se agacha, erizándose los vellos de la nuca por el frío tacto del tubo de baile, al llegar hasta abajo, cuidadosamente estira una pierna y después la otra, permaneciendo completamente extendido.

Tony vuelve a unir sus piernas y con la ayuda de la barra americana, se pone de pie. La próxima acción es sujetarse con ambas manos del tubo, enganchando una pierna al objeto e impulsándose para girar. El de orbes heterocromático se muestra ensimismado de la increíble habilidad de manejar esas posturas y sus labios se entreabren cuando las piernas del moreno se sostienen vigorosamente mientras que dirige sus brazos y espalda hacia atrás, de modo que su cabeza quede abajo, sus brazos extendidos y la pierna derecha doblaba y encima de la rodilla de la otra.

Sorprendentemente, por muy dificultosa que luzca la postura, no es impedimento para que Anthony pueda rotar. De seguida, el de ojos miel desdobla su columna a la vez que coge el tubo, comenzando a trepar cauteloso la larga barra de metal y continuamente se desliza hacia abajo. Sus piernas se desganchan y sus pies tocan el piso, el genio echa una mirada extasiada a su izquierda, observando provocativamente a su amante y agachándose libidinoso para de nuevo levantarse.

Stark nuevamente sube por la barra, realizando asombrosas acrobacias giratorias en diferentes posturas. Sherlock sabía el nombre de algunas, pero apartó eso de su mente necesitaba enfocarse únicamente en el mejor espectáculo de su puta vida; agarrando la polla erguida en sus pantalones y terminando de beber lo último que quedaba de la bebida alcohólica.

El genio ágilmente descendía de la barra, abriendo las piernas y cuando tocó el piso, sus extremidades quedaron estiradas, la pierna derecha hacia adelante y la otra hacia atrás.

Eduard se colocó en cuatro, encaminándose seductoramente hacia su pareja, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al morocho. Sacudía su trasero sexymente, frotando su generoso trasero con las palmas, burlándose del detective y aumentado su excitación. Holmes le dio la bienvenida al jugoso culo de Tony cuando se sentó sobre su polla, poniendo una pierna al lado de las suyas, comenzando a menear su pelvis y aplastando exquisitamente su larga polla con su redondo trasero.

Jadeando, sus manos fueron cogidas por el moreno, prensándolas sobre sus pezones y el detective consultor ni corto ni perezoso, amasó los pechos botones por encima de la tela sedosa. Entretanto, el fabuloso melocotón del ingeniero se restregaba rotatorio contra el falo endurecido de William.

_«Pequeña puta. Sabes exactamente como ponerme duro»._

El multimillonario de repente se levantó, nuevamente torturando al hombre alto con el zarandeo de sus nalgas, que se podían apreciar por el rebote de la faldita. Todavía agitando sus posaderas, Anthony retiraba el brasier y lo mandó a volar. Apiadándose de su novio, también se deshizo de la falda, quedando solo con las bragas de encaje.

El detective pasó un dátil sobre la hendidura de las nalgas, suspirando por lo caliente que se sentía. Apartó la tela y sonrió orgulloso de que su pequeño genio se haya estirado para acoger su esplendida polla. Su lengua da unas lamidas sobre el agujero húmedo de su pareja, calentándose más por los gimoteos placenteros del hombre de baja estatura. Con la punta de su sinhueso, raspa el fruncido de forma rápida y los gemidos del inventor escapan victoriosos de su perfecta boca.

« _Eso es. Gime. Gime como la adorable y sucia puta que eres_ ».

Sherlock cesó con el beso negro y de un tirón bajó las bragas hasta los tobillos. Después desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó la bragueta para sacar su palpitante longitud.

El sarcástico zagal dio la vuelta, sentándose en el regazo de su amante, cogiendo la gruesa polla y alineándola contra su entrada. Se la empotró reaciamente, lanzando un alarido y recuperándose deprisa de la quemadura para subir y bajar sobre el regazo del británico. La fantástica longitud del hombre de hebras onduladas penetraba con ímpetu dentro del conducto mojado de lubricante, satisfaciendo abrasadoramente la ingle del multimillonario.

—Sherlock, Sherlock. Me siento tan lleno… Tu polla me está llenando todo el culo… —Ahí está, las palabras sexosas de su amado superhéroe—. Mi amor, eres asombroso… Tu gruesa polla se acomoda muy bien en mi estrecho culo…

—Tú eres el responsable de eso. Hiciste que mi polla quedara hechizada con tu apretado culito. —Expuso salidamente, mandando estímulos a las zonas erógenas del moreno por estar amasando sus nalgas—. Joder, babe. Salta más rápido para que pueda golpear tu próstata con mi gorda polla.

—Es como si tu polla estuviera enamorada de mi agujero estrecho… —Obediente, acata con la petición del pulcro europeo; saltando atropelladamente sobre la bendita erección—. ¡ _Ah, ah, ah, ah_! ¿Así, mi amor? ¿Así es como quieres que me mueva? ¿Puedes sentir como mi pequeño agujero está gozando por las estocadas de tu polla?

—Sí, sí. Puedo sentirlo… —Jadea bronco—. Puedo sentir lo agradable que está tu agujerito necesitado…

—Mi agujero necesitado ama tu polla… —Chilla y echa la cabeza para atrás con el reciente choque del bálano y su glándula prostática—. ¡Sherlock, Sherlock! ¡Fóllame, cariño! ¡Fóllame y lléname!

La posición cambia, con Tony siendo acostado en el sofá y Sherlock metiéndose en medio de los mulos, agarrando su miembro y de seguida lo inserta duramente en el pasaje del ingeniero. La columna vertebral del inventor se arquea majestuoso, recibiendo como un campeón las asombrosas y raudas penetraciones. Elevó una pierna y el detective la tomó para ponerla sobre su hombro; el mismo destino fue para la otra extremidad larga y Holmes se enderezó al mismo instante que sostenía las piernas del contrario por las rodillas. Los pies de Tony estaban a la altura de las orejas del británico, meciéndose al ritmo de las vertiginosas embestidas que convertían al genio en un desastre calentorro que meramente utilizaba su capacidad vocal par gemir y rogar.

Digno de la zorra amante de pollas que es Tony.

—¡Más, más, más, más! —Pidió con la mirada fijada en el atractivo y dominante azabache.

—Joder, babe. ¿Acaso quieres que destroce tu agujero desvergonzado? —Indaga con picardía y cantarín.

—¡Sí, por favor! —Grita anhelante—. ¡Destrózame, cariño! ¡Destroza mi agujero desvergonzado con tu larga e increíble polla!

Holmes extrae su duro miembro y gira al mecánico, presionando su cabeza para que se mantenga en el mueble mientras que se concentra en entrar de nuevo a la cálida estrechez. La mano que está desocupada sujeta la cintura del contrario, clavando las uñas en la bronceada piel, culpa de las desbordantes olas de placer que golpea a ambos con cada estocada del impresionante falo. Los gritos y gemidos del héroe retumban en los oídos del de ojos bicolor; entusiasmándose mayormente con las reacciones lascivas que ocasionan sus profundos empujes.

La potente polla moldea el interior de Tony a su forma, resbalando hondamente en el conductor de paredes lisas y húmedas. Sherlock Holmes reemplazó su adicción a las drogas por el sexo descarado, alocándose placenteramente y subiendo sus equipares de serotonina. Inicialmente, tuvo dudas con respecto a la relación, él creyó que sería un capricho pasajero del multimillonario, sin embargo, al sexo se le sumaron cenas costosas, paseos, comida hogareña —la parte italiana de Stark—, noches de cine, castos besos y el azabache aceptó que se hallaba en una autentica relación.

¿Amaba a Tony Stark? Sí, él sinceramente estaba perdidamente enamorado del genio.

¿Le pesaba el hecho de traicionar sus ideales del amor? Demonios, no.

¿Mycroft iba a pegar el grito por los cielos? Sí y lo gozaría.

Se inclinó para poder susurrar al oído del castaño.

—¿Dónde quieres mi semen, babe? —Acostumbradamente, el moreno le diría que lo quiere en su trasero, pero nunca está de mas en preguntar.

—E-en mi interior… Llena mi agujerito con tu semen… Lo he estado esperando desde que nos montamos en el avión… —Tony habló con dificultad, su garganta raspaba como si tuviera espinas y la respiración entrecortaba lo empeoraba. Y sin embargo se encontraba en el maldito paraíso creado a partir de la libido y las aceleradas embestidas.

Anthony se rehusó en acariciar su olvidada erección, prefiriendo venirse solamente con la virilidad de veinticinco centímetros de su querido novio. El castaño esbozó una leve sonrisa al percatarse que su amado estaba a punto de eyacular. Cerrando los párpados, recibió encantado la fuerte estocada cargada con el caliente esperma del detective e ipso facto gimió gutural al unisonó de su propio orgasmo.

Ambos amantes cortaron con la unión de sus cuerpos. Sherlock se sentó y el castaño se limitó a permanecer con el culo en alto, agotado inmoderadamente por las acrobacias en la barra de baile y la sesión candente de sexo sicalíptico.

Se ruborizó al sentir la esencia de su pareja escurrirse por su fruncido.

—¿Quién crees que me odie de tus amigos? —Preguntó inesperadamente el americano y al morocho le sorprendió.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—A mucha gente no le agrado. —Hace una mueca—. Quizás ocurra lo mismo con tus amigos.

—Al único que puedo considerar un amigo es a John, los otros son conocidos amigables, menos Donovan y Anderson. Ellos son unos gilipollas. —Espeta, alzándose de hombros—. No obstante, sé que a mi hermano mayor no le agradara.

—En mi defensa, era un adulto joven irresponsable que se autodestruía por la muerte de sus padres. Nunca fue intención vomitarle a la cara a tu hermano. —Dice con voz suave y apenada.

—Sé que no fue a apropósito y Mycroft debe dejar de ser un llorón y superarlo.

Stark se gira perezosamente y extiende sus brazos a su amante.

—Ven aquí y bésame.

Desde conoció a Tony, sonreír era el gesto que más realizaba el azabache.

Se colocó sobre el pequeño castaño y compartieron muchos besos azucarados y rebosantes de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Y así comienzo con el kinktober! :3


End file.
